Deep Inside
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Angelica is a cross between demon and human, and when Ceil and Sebatian take her in, will she survive the cold world of 1894's England?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

One

Humans. Demons. They are two different beings entirely, but also might share common traits. For one, both strive to take control, to claim what is their's. These two are separate beings that held weakness _somewhere_. But, there is one mark in between; a cross if you will. No, they are not the Reapers (thank God for that). They are what you might know as _snow people_ but are called _ice pirates_.

Yes. As _cliche _as it seems, that's what they are. They are beings that were born from a cursed pirate and a noble man. They usually stop aging somewhat in their late thirties.

...but what is a story if it's _usual_?

Let's go back in time, reverse the clock if you will? 1894. England had clear skies...for the _most _part. Angelica Frost-bite lay in bed, dreaming about the next morning's sun. Her light-blue hair was strewn across her pales face and her open white eyes (soaked in sky-blue on the outer portion). Usually someone's eyes would be _closed_, but sleeping with her eyes open had become quite a habit.

Her noble father, Sir Henry Coblat, was in his room. Her mother, Captain Yazi Frost-bite, was sailing around, probably. The Coblat manshion was quiet for a while. Angelica's dreams were dampened with sudden heat. Not something an eight-year-old ice pirate should be near. She came to her senses and sat up, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. _Why am I-_is all she thought before seeing the flames around her room.

Her gentle eyes widened with sudden fright and she leapt from bed, dashing out of her little room with stuffed kittens now aflame. With one kitten in her thin arms, she ran in front of her father's bedroom, but a beam from the attic caved through the ceiling and broke the floor apart, causing her to fall down to the cold floor of the entryway. Screaming and scared, she burst through the door, the building caving in behind her.

Running a reasonable distance, she turned to see black smog rise from the charred wood drowned in orange-red pools of heat, Being the pryophobic she was, she covered her stomach-sized eyes with her tiny hands. Her cat, black clothed and red-eyed, was limp on the ground, it's stitch-smile aimed at the house in a sick manner.

The fire had already died down when carriages rolled up, horses neighing and wheels silenting themselves as they stopped. Detectives from Scottland Yard exited from one of these, examining the scene carefully. Angelica could only watch with moist eyes as the detectives poked and prodded the remains of her destroyed home.

_Daddy? _she thought. _Where's daddy?_

"Sire, w-we've found Sir Coblat," one detective gulped.

Angelica felt tears roll down her sullen cheeks when a piece of human-sized charcoal was pulled out. Now, why did I start with tragety, dear reader? Well, this is where our main character (Angelica) meets her saviors. Angelica watched another carriage trot up, this one more higher-class than the rest. A butler clad in black jumped out from the driving bench. She knew him to be Sebastian. Ceil Phantomhive came out next, as sober-looking as ever. She only knew them because of business they had with her father.

Seeing someone she felt she could trust, she grabbed her stuffed kitten, unnamed, and ran down that small upclimb she was recently standing upon. She panted and stumbled, but managed to come down, her breathing deep and thick. _Daddy, help Angelica! _she prayed. _Daddy! Help me find somewhere to g-_

"Why, hello," the black-clad butler greeted, towering over her. She squeaked at the sudden appearence and ducked behind a tree. He chuckled, eyes closed pleasently. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you."

She shook violently as she peeked out from the side of the tree to see him. He held out a white-gloved hand, smiling with his eyes closed still. The aura around him made her smile a little. "You's a demon, mister?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Very good. I presume you're not human either?"

She also nodded, skipping over and attaching herself to his left shin. "I'n a special cross, but's don't tell nobody!" she giggled.

He patted her sky-blue head gently as a boy, maybe twelve, walked up. "Sebastian," he called, "who's this?"

Angelica beamed and ran over, her eyes glittering like there was no tomorrow. "Wow! Ceil Phantomhive's here's!" she cheered. "Dad always fancied you!" She froze at her own choice of words and frowned. _Fancied, eh?_ she sulked inside. _That's past. As in he's dead. Poor Daddy...Why not me?_ "...Maybe I should go..."

Sebastian sort of frowned himself. A bubbly girl reduced to a sad gloom too familiar to his master is in fact saddening. "Master," he face Ceil.

Ceil thought for a second. _Maybe..._He sighed. "What's one more person going to do?" he shrugged.

Angelica cocked her head. "Oi?"

Sebastian smiled once more with his eyes closed. Offering a hand, he lifted his eyelids. "Would you like to come with us?"

_Like to, _she thought. _Will? EEP!_ She covered her mouth when she let her little squeal run free. Blushing, she looked up at Ceil and nodded. Ceil took her hand in his so she wouldn't dash off by herself and they walked over to the carriage, Ceil glancing over at the house once. What he didn't know was her mother was off somewhere, praying for her family's happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Two

"Aren't kittens precious?" Angelica squeezed her toy. "They's fluffy and small and cute and cuddly and-"

"My, you're an active one," Sebastian chuckled.

"That's t' what me third cousin said, yes she did!" Angelica wriggled. "You have cousins, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No," he sniled, "but I do have my master."

She beamed, eyes twinkling like moonlight on water. "Ooh! A family-like bond 'tweens you's!" she giggled. "Hey, do you's have any pets?"

The carriage came to a stop. Once Sebastian opened the door, he was tackled by a man with shoulder-silver hair and red eyes. Tiny cainine teeth were in his upper jaw. "Pluto!" Sebatian grunted. "OFF!"

Angelica tackled Pluto off of Sebastian. "Puppy!" she squealed, squeezing the air out of Pluto's throat.

Ceil and Sebastian watched as Pluto sort-of struggled. "Uh...Sebatian?" Ceil gawked.

"Yes...master?" Sebastian mouthed.

"...She should be interesting."

"Mr. Sebastian!" Angelica squealed. "Puppy likes me!"

Sebastian felt slight heat rise in his cheeks due to the new nickname. Facing the youthful spirit, he saw Pluto giving her dog kisses as she laughed. Her white eyes twinkled and her cheeks were rosy with activity. Sebastian stood and managed to pry Pluto from Angelica. He faced her wuth his closed-eye smile. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Miss Coblat," he said.

"Coblat?" she blinked. "You's mean my Pa's...birth-n'-name?"

Ceil glanced at her strangely. "Yes. Does he go by something else?"

"Did," Angelica huffed, "and 'e always 'ferred to us as the Frostbites, me Mum's birth-n'-name."

The door opened to a young woman with cracked glasses and 'red' hair held up, her mouth in a gap. "Golly!" she gasped. "Finny! Bard! We's have a guest!"

Angelica cocked her tiny head slightly and ran behind Ceil. "Hey! Wha-" He stopped when he saw he burrying her face in his back. "There's nothing to fear. She _can't _hurt you."

Sebastian nodded and kneeled next to Angelica. "There aren't scary ones here," he lied. "Only Earl Phantomhive and his loyal servants."

She took her face away and smiled, nodding. "Okay, Mr. Sebastian! Okay Mr. Ceil!" She skipped for the door when a naive seeming blonde boy came up with childish green eyes. "Ey-o! Me Angelica!"

The boy smiled. "Hello! I'm Finian, but you can call me Finny."

A tall man with a cigarette in between his lips walked up, staring at Angelica in an odd sort of way. "Who the-"-Sebastian kicked the carriage to drown the next word out-"-is this?"

Ceil huffed. "Bard, this is Angelica _Frostbite_. As you can see she's young, so please prevent from cursing."

Sebastian felt a small tug on his tail coat and looked down to Angelica. She held a hand up. "Mr. Sebastian, can you show me around?" she squeaked.

Having already taken a liking to the little girl, he took her hand and lead her into the house, Ceil and the other servants staring at Sebastian's back. Throughout the 'tour', Angelica looked astonished with everything, never once asking a question with Sebatian's clear explanations. They stopped at the library. Angelica ran in and eyed each book with interest. Sebastian watched as she pointed out children's stories (and dictionaries) to both him and her stuffed cat, which smiled the whole way through.

"Oh! Mr. Sebastian!" she hopped on her feet. "Look! It's..." she frozr and started sucking her thumb, "...what is it?"

Sebastian held back a laugh. He walked over with his gloved hands behind his back and leaned slightly to read the title. _"Aesop Fables," _he read. "You've never heard of it?"

She shook her head. "The only books I've read are of my kind, and they's boring."

He nodded and looked down at her. "Speaking of which, what 'cross' are you exactly?"

She beamed. "An ice pirate!"

He bit his lip in thought. "I'm vagely familiar with that title..."

She sat on the ground and took out two books from a pouch in her little white dress. One read _Ice Pirates: The Frostbite Branch _and the other had _Tinsee Guide to Ice Pirates_. "Me's family's in the Frostbite branch, and..." _I'm the newest one. _"Well, you's can read them. I've already read each thrice."

He accepted the books and nodded. "Thank you Miss Frostbite."

She giggled. "You's can call me Angelica, Mr. Sebastian!"

He nodded and held the books with care. They came out and Ceil walked up. "Sebastian," he addressed sternly. "We have a guest arriving for dinner. Make sure everything's ready by then."

He left their presense and Angelica beamed, eyes sparkling and mouth open into a laughing smile. "A guest!" Oh, Mr. Sebastian!" she started tugging on his sleeve. "Can I help with the preparations?"

Sebastian gave a cold chuckle. "You're a little-"

"I done it all the time!" she informed. "Pa ne'er liked servants."

Excusing her poor grammer, he thought. If she was still alive and what she said was true...it wouldn't hurt, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

**Three**

Angelica had been working for five minutes in the kitchen and things had yet to go up in flames. Sebastian found it as a new record for the Phantomhive kitchen. Bard sulked next to her. How could an eight-year-old replace him for even a _second_? But still, she was cute in a little white apron. That night's special was cooked goose with a side of various vegetables. When it was placed in the oven, she plucked a duster from a cabinet she had searched earlier for salt and skipped out. Sebastian followed her to Ciel's study, in which the young master sat without a word to the tiny ice pirate busidly polishing the tables and stands, despite they were already spotless. With that done, she went outside to help Finny with the flowers, in which an interesting topic was aroused.

"So, do you spend a lot of time outside?" Finny faced the small child.

Angelica nodded. "Indeed, Mr. Finian!" she giggled. "I usually look for pretty white flowers, but they's lacking where I's used to live."

Sebastian, watching from the inside, glared. There was something about ice pirates he was forgetting and it irratated him to a great extent. "Well, at first, I didn't see it a lot, but ever since I was hired, I got to see it every day," Finny informed. "Oh, another thing, why do you call everyone, like Sebastian, 'Mr. Sebastian' or 'Mr. Finian'?"

She understood where he was headed. "Because it's nice to," she giggled. "But sometimes, if I don't like 'em, I'll call 'em by their last name alone."

"Miss Angelica," Sebastian came out, "I believe you dropped your cat in the kitchen."

"Ooh! Thank you!" she stood. "See you later's, Mr. Finian!"

She took Sebastian's right hand and followed him into the..._black_ kitchen. Bard held a flame thrower, only Angelica not comprehending what had occured. The stuffed cat was safe in a cabinet though. "Bard, how many times is it going to take for you to learn _patience?_" Sebastian huffed. He plucked the cat out and offered it to Angelica with his closed-eye smile. "Here you go."

She accepted it and patted Sebastian's head to his _slight _annoyance. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian!" she beamed.

He huffed and bowed his head. "You're welcome, Miss Angelica."

She giggled and skipped out. _"Frostbite~Frostbite~Everyone fear the-" _She slammed into someone's chest. "Oops! Sorry!" she blushed with shame.

"A child?" a man with a noble's attire scoffed. "Mr. Phantomhive, what is this!"

"A child, as you said," Ciel muttered. "Angelica, where's Sebastian?"

"Here, my lord," Sebastian came up next to Angelica. "I apologize if dinner is not yet-what are you doing, Miss Angelica?"

Angelica had attached herself to the back of his right leg, clutching the pants tight. She was glaring menicingly, her eyes shimmering with malice. "G' day," she stated calmly.

Sebastian then froze with remembering the fact once long stored: Frostbite ice pirates were the most powerful. They had multiple techniques and a way with their personalities that favored them. Seeing that, he didn't mind he was bending to her personality. Ice pirates knew when a threat was around. Seeing he was for Ciel's protection and service, he smirked. _I see_..."Sebastian," Ciel addressed, "it's not important. Just show Mr. Tempsing to the study."

"Yes, my lord," Sebatian bowed. "This way, Mr. Tempsing."

Sebastian walked normally, seeing Angelica was only holding his leg, feet running under her. He made sure to slow his pace a tad before she went tripping and yanking his pants down. We wouldn't want that now, would we? He opened the door to the study and Mr. Tempsing sat in the 'visitor's chair'. Ciel had walked off somewhere. Angelica tugged down on Sebastian's pants leg. He faced her before she started to yank. "Mr. Sebastian," she motioned him to lean down. He did so and got on her toes to whisper, "I don't like Tempsing. He seems mean."

Sebastian patted the top of her sky-blue head. "Don't worry. Nobody is hurting you or Lord Phantomhive."

"What about you?"

He chuckled. "Like I said, don't worry."

Angelica smiled and nodded, squeezing her cat tighter, She woddled over to a bookcase and plucked _Aesop's Fables _off the fourth shelf, the tallest she could reach from the nine. She sat next to Sebastian's standing figure, twiddling her feet as she read the first words. After a bit, Ciel entered. "Sorry about that. Sebastian, could you make sure Miss Coblat stays silent over there?"

Sebastian nodded and sat down, Angelica scooting closer to his side with a warm smile. Her arm accidentally brushed against his and he noted her temperature was in fact _frigid_. A true sign that he hadn't really minded before. Ciel took out a chess board and Tempsing raised a brow. "To pass the time until dinner comes around," Ciel shrugged.

Angelica peered over the top of the book to watch the chess pieces move across the white-and-black boxes. She squinted when Tempsing moved his black-clad queen. Ciel had only two options: either move the king away before he fell into check or take the queen and sacrifice his knight. A crash rang and she turned to the door, Mey-rin in the frame with a tray on the ground. "Oh bother!" she repositioned her glasses.

"Excuse me," Tempsing stood, "but I need to make a call."

He headed for the door and Angelica saw _her _move. Narrowing her eyes, the spilt tea froze and caused Tempsing to slip and crash into the wall. Blood trinkling on the carpet from the scratches on his face. "Next time," Angelica spat, "don't look so greedy and mean."

The cat was on the ground, smiling like always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Four

"_What do ye mean there was a fire?"_

Miguel Ravdue stuggled as Captain Yazi Frostbite held him by the throat. "Jeez Louise couz, I'm sorry!" _she _struggled (flat-chested as a male though). "Angie's prob'ly livin' thou-ACK!"

Yazi's jaw locked tight. "She bet 'ta be." She stomped up to the deck of the _Bloody Icicle_. "SAIL TO ENGLAN IMMEDIATELY! THE FROSTBITE BRANCH IS IN PERIL!"

Well, not as much _peril _as she thought it to be.

Ciel filled out several documents in his study as Angelica studied maps she found in a little bow. She glanced up at the bookshelf and cocked her head at the particular spotting of _Ice Pirate: Ravdue Branch_. She stood and reached for it, but she was too short. She hopped a little to still fail. She bit her lip. _Stupid shortness!_ She put more force into it and managed to grip the spine, smiling for a little. When she was returning to the ground, not so much. Her knee slammed down on a shelf, causing it to kick up and slam into the one above it, all books on the knee-scraping shelf sliding onto the ground or her thigh. She landed on her heels, so she tilted back and someone caught her, the book clutched to her chest.

"Oh dear," Sebastian sighed, having just appeared like always. "You've made more of a mess of it than it should be."

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian~" she swung around, dropping the book and hugging his waist tightly. "I just saw one book of the six branches!"

"Six branches?" Ciel glanced up.

Angelica nodded and skipped in front of his desk. "Frostbite, Ravdue, Ellnize, Watness, Grendue, and Reskove! Watness and Reskove became obliterated, so only four exist now~"

Ciel thought for a minute. "I believe I have all but Frostbite…Seba-"

"Already done, sir," Sebastian gave his close-eye smile while holding all six.

"But that's bad," Angelica scratched her head. "They always give the youngest member their family book.

"They probably didn't care for them much," Ciel shrugged. "Besides, two are extinct, so they shouldn't mind."

Angelica thought and nodded. "That be true, Mr. Ciel."

Sebastian checked the stop-watch in his pocket. "Oh master, we have to go to town so-"

"Ooh!" Angelica hopped on her feet. "May's I come? May's I come? I'll be nice!"

Ciel, having been used to the (three) days she's been here (yes, it's been a bit), sighed and nodded. "Just-"

"Yay~" she twirled. "I'll get Sebastian!"

"But he's right-"

She laughed. "Not _that _Sebastian! Kitty Sebastian!"

_She named her cat after my butler _Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's expression. Angelica scampered out. In the room she was given, the walls were chocolate brown and the boards were in perfect condition. A dresser matched the walls and the white, four-post bed held Sebastian the Cat. He even had a little collar with 'Sebastian' on it. She hopped onto the soft sheets, blankets, and pillows to hug her smiling stuffed cat.

"Okay!" she giggled. "We's goin' to town, so we have to behave for Mr. Ciel and Mr. Sebastian~"

Someone knocked on her door. "Angelica? Are you ready?"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian~" she hopped onto the floor. She skipped out of the door and attached herself to Sebastian's right leg, just like she had been for the last three days. By now, the demon butler was used to it. "So, why's Mr. Ciel oing to town?"

"To discuss expansion of the Funtom company with one of our sponsers," Sebastian smiled close-eyed at her as she scampered to match his pace.

She nodded. They arrived outside, where Ciel was waiting inside the carriage. Sebastian was about to climb in the bench and grab the reins before Angelica tugged on his tailcoat. "Can I sit with Mr. Sebastian?" she stared up at hum with big, white eyes.

"Sure," he chuckled, helping her up. He sat next to her and grabbed the reins. With one flick of the wrist, the horses pulled the carriage forward. "So, have you met any of your relatives?"

Angelica nodded. "Like the youngest Rav-" She gasped and waved to someone ahead. "OI! AMBER ELLNIZE!"

A girl dropped down from a tree. Her long hair was a dark brown color. Her eyes were a dull green. Sebastian raised a brow and stopped. Ciel saw the girl and dug through the bag he brought to the Ellnize book. Apparently each branch passed down their own appearance. Ellnize was brown hair and green eyes, of course. Ciel came out. "Sebastian," he addressed, "that is an ice pirate."

Angelica nodded. "Each branch 'as their own 'look'. Mine is blue hair and white eyes!"

Sebastian patted her head. "That's nice to know."

'Amber' walked up and waved to Angelica. "Hello Angelica. Who are these people?"

"Oh, Mr. Ciel and Mr. Sebastian of course!" Angelica giggled.

Amber's right eye twitched slightly, but only Sebastian caught it. "How lovely. Well, I'll be on my way. You be careful now."

"I will!" Angelica laughed.

Amber's right eye twitched once more and she walked past the carriage. Ciel and Sebastian didn't move for a bit. "Master, we should continue," Sebastian simply stated.

Ciel nodded wordlessly and climbed back in. Sebastian flicked the reins again and the carriage wobbled off. Sebastian the Cat watched the trees go by. But for once…what Angelica didn't see…

…he frowned.

**Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Five

Ciel and Sebastian awaited their sponsor against a wall as Angelica just looked around, mesmerized by everything. Sebastian the Cat was smiling again, Angelica not having seen any change at all. Ciel just read the Frostbite book, raising a brow at a particular sentence.

'_Every Ice Pirate is here today thanks to a cursed female pirate and a noble.'_

"Angelica," he called.

Angelica turned, her eyes practically sparkling stars at this point. "Yes, Mr. Ciel?"

"What's the deal with this 'curse'?"

She skipped over and peeked at the page he was reading. Of course he was starting to read chapter one, the very first sentence. All Ice Pirate books started that way. "Oh, that's why we are called 'Ice' Pirates," she sighed, a bit saddened. "A gypsy named Shira Snow cursed the very first ice pirate, a friend of hers, because Shira found her…well…_cold_. At least that's 'ow Mum put it."

"Is this Shira still alive?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Angelica smiled. "She's really nice! Honest! It's just when _you're _not…then she gets 'off the railing'," she giggled. "See? Proof!"

Angelica held up Sebastian the Cat. Ciel thought for a minute before nodding. "Alright. You may continue browsing."

Angelica nodded with a smile and ran off. She _was_ in sight for a little while, but the moment Sebastian and Ciel were distracted with the arrival of their sponsor, a tall and lean man with a healthy head of hair, she vanished behind a corner. She kept walking off, further and further until she couldn't even place where she was. Once again, the cat frowned. This time she caught it. "What…oh that Shira!" she giggled. "I wonder why-"

"'Ey, you."

Angelica turned to a group of five, rather bulky boys. They were all around the age of thirteen, by what Angelica could tell. "Um…yes?" she raised a brow.

She understood now why the cat frowned. She was in danger. She hugged the stuffed cat (apparently also cursed) and took a step back. "Give me that cat," the boy at the front motioned for her to bring it to him.

"W-Why?" she gulped.

"Just give it, princess," the one at the back cackled.

Angelica shook her head. The tallest one, right behind the boy at the front, took a step forward. "What? Use words! We know you could 'em!"

"N-No…" Angelica whispered.

The boy at the front's jaw tightened. "What did you say to me?"

"N-No!" Angelica repeated. "What are ye? DEAF?"

"Why you!" That's when they went after her. "GET BACK HERE!"

Angelica ran of course, not being dumb enough to stay for slaughter. She shut her eyes as she rounded a corner. _Come on…COME ON! _She looked back, still running, and ice suddenly shot up from the ground. The group was surprised and, in fact, quite scared. Angelica kept running, despite the distance now between them. She dashed by at least four more corners before she could hear their irritated chasing behind her. She tried the ice again, but there was too many people. She'd probably be hanged for attempts to take a life or burned in accusations of being a witch, as her mother had warned her. "SEBASTIAN!" she screamed.

She was pushed down and the knee she had scraped earlier on the book-shelf was cut deeply by the cobblestone. The leader, or the boy at the front, pinned her against it and raised a sweating fist, Sebastian the Cat smiling once more. Angelica didn't get it until the boy's wrist was seized by a familiar black glove. "Pardon me, but it seems to me you're trying to hurt my master's friend," Sebastian the Butler smiled, eyes shut.

"Get your hands off-" the offender started.

He was pried off Angelica as Sebastian raised his hand and he swung the boy at a wall, a nasty crack sounding from his arm. "Next time, I'd suggest you don't mess with nobility," Sebastian glared slightly. The boys screamed in fright, the glare _that _menacing, and scampered off, each one trying their best to outrun the other. Sebastian huffed and turned to Angelica as she sat up, hugging the smiling stuffed cat. He smiled and held out a hand. "Are you alright, Angelica?"

Angelica hopped up by herself and hugged him, smiling ear to ear. "I'm fine Mr. Sebastian~" she sang. "Sorry I ran off~"

He chuckled and patted her head. "Well, all business is dealt with. Would you like anything?"

She thought and shook her head. "Nope. As long as I have you and Mr. Ciel, I'm happy!"

He chucked once more and took her hand, leading her back to the carriage where Ciel stood. "There you are!" he groaned. "Where did sh-"

"Several boys were chasing her, my lord," Sebastian bowed, his grip on Angelica's tiny hand firm.

Ciel blinked and sighed. "Alright. Let's just get back to the manor."

Sebastian nodded and helped Angelica onto the bench, then easily sat himself into it. In a nearby alley, he spotted a pair of dull green eyes. He narrowed his eyes and moved the carriage forward. The green eyes moved out of the alley and revealed themselves to belong to Amber Ellnize. "I see. Shira gave Angelica a cursed toy…As annoying as she might be, I guess I have to protect my cousin from whatever Shira foresaw."

She walked away gradually, still slightly tired from her morning tree-climb.

**I hope I explained everything (well, I'm still leaving the main plot in the background I guess…)**

**Review~**

**Sorry if this is confusing ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Six

_Angelica kept running, but the walls of the tediously long hall were closing in on her. Neither of the Sebastian's were with her, making her fear spike up immensely. She looked back to see a floating lighter headed for her. When she tried summoning ice, it wouldn't work. Each time she tried, the lighter just got faster. "Angelica…Angelica…" she heard a voice._

"_S-stay away!" she screamed. "STAY AWAY!"_

"_Ange_lica!"

Angelica shook her head and forced her eyes open to see Sebastian, blinking down at her. She blinked right back. Sebastian the Cat was smiling, so she immediately calmed down by taking a deep breath. Sebastian (the demon butler) smiled a little and let go of her shoulder, the area of her body he apparently was shaking to wake her up. She sat up and plucked up Sebastian the Cat from the pillow next to her head, hugging it and hopping off the bed. She immediately started clinging to Sebastian. "Good morning Sebastian~" she giggled. "Did you have a good rest?"

Sebastian chuckled and smiled with his eyes closed. He patted her head. "Yes I did. Now I have to prepare Master's breakfast. Get dressed, okay Angelica?"

Angelica nodded and Sebastian walked out. Once she got an elegant blue dress with white trim and ribbons on her little figure, she skipped out with Sebastian the Cat smiling in her arms. Of course, when she went downstairs, she found Finian, Mey-rin, and Bard all panicking like utter lunatics while Sebastian stared, blinking. Tanaka just sat on his knees, holding the tea and saying his usual 'ho, ho'. She heard footsteps next to her and turned a little to Ciel, also staring at the mayhem. He looked at Angelica for an answer, in which she just skipped down and tugged on Sebastian's pants. The demon butler faced her.

"Why is everyone acting like the world is ending?" she squeaked.

Sebastian chuckled and held out a hand toward the panicking. "You might want to ask them yourself."

She nodded and managed to tug on Bard's pants, but he kept running and it turned out his pants were pulled down to his ankles. Sebastian's eyes widened and he covered the youth's eyes. Bard stopped and stared at his ankles, where his pants now resided. He chuckled nervously and pulled them up again, Finny and Mey-rin laughing at his demise. Sebastian removed his hand from Angelica's eyes, sighing and staring at Bard. "What? She's the one who pulled down my pants!" Bard aimed an accusing finger at the little tike.

Well, at least the spot she _was _in.

Everyone turned to the spot to see she had vanished. Finny stepped forward and waved a hand in the spot to make sure she wasn't invisible. Sebastian questioned him about his reason and when Finny said such, Sebastian smacked him upside the head. Well, in those days, that _was_ quite ridiculous.

Meanwhile, as they wondered where she went off to, Angelica was blinking on the ground outside the manor. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Um…hello?"

"Oh that's where ye landed! Good God I'm rusty with my ice…"

Angelica beamed and stood, tackling the voice. "Mummy!" she cheered. "I thought I went off the rail there!"

"You already went off it, dearie," Captain Yazi Frostbite patted her daughter's head. "Now, what is this manor?"

"Oh, the Phantomhive Manor~" Angelica sang. "It's where Ciel Phantomhive lives!"

"Yes, I got _that _part, but what are _you _doing here? Last time I checked, your name was Angelica, not Ciel."

Angelica giggled. "Oh, when the house burned down, they took me in!"

Yazi thought and patted her daughter's head. "Well, I'll find the cause of that fire, okay? You stay here and be safe."

Yazi kissed her daughter's forehead and ran off, leaving Angelica standing there, saddened. _"No! STOP! PLEASE LET GO!" _She shook the memory off and ran back to the door, a carriage pulling up. Angelica blinked as a blonde girl with shimmering green eyes stepped out, a pink dress making her figure sliming. She seemed about Ciel's age, and that made Angelica giggle. Angelica opened the door and took a step in to find _everyone _panicking in some form. Ciel and Sebastian kept fidgeting, Tanaka was blinking, no longer in his calm state. Finny and Bard were running faster and screaming louder. Mey-rin paced while muttering. "Something wrong?" Angelica cocked her head to the side.

They all stopped to face her. "Oh, there you are!" Sebastian chuckled. "Where did you disappear off to?"

"I didn't disappear," she lied, "you just weren't paying attention when I left."

"That's still disappearing," Ciel huffed.

Angelica giggled. "Oh, then I 'disappeared' off to outside~Sorry everyone."

"It's quite alright," Sebastian walked over to her and patted her head gently. Then he saw the girl outside. "Oh great…" he muttered.

Ciel glanced outside and tensed. "Oh come on!"

"CIEL~" the girl dashed in, tackling the Earl. "OH HOW I MISSED YOU~"

"Get off!"

Angelica tugged on Sebastian's pants, summoning his attention. "Who's that pretty girl?" she whispered.

Sebastian smiled closed-eyed. "Why, that's the Master's fiancé, Elizabeth."

Angelica turned back to Ciel trying to get some air, seeing Elizabeth was crushing him. Her mind flashed a certain memory. _Yazi and Henry were hugging each other, Angelica in the middle holding the cat without a name. Both parents were patting her head and stepped away for a second. She was three, and barely knew how to talk, just walk. A thin woman with long dark-brown hair and one white eye and one green eye walked up with a knife, slicing the forearm open. The blood dropped onto the ground, frost forcing the blood to turn into two separate numbers: eight and three. "This can't be right," the woman, Shira, whispered. "Stops aging at eight and has three children? Quite the child you have 'ere, Yazi. But you're going to need to find a way to let her age a little more temporarily. Staying eight is not going to suffice in life."_

Outside, Amber sat in a tree, watching through a window. In her lap was _A Detailed Guide to Ice Pirates_. It was the size of your average dictionary and the pages were coffee-colored. The pages that faced her were the beginning of the Determination chapter. Determination is how they knew you stopped at a certain age, seeing one can stop at thirty-five and not know for several years. That, and there's a price to every curse. Even the amount of children one could have was limited. If it wasn't, they wouldn't have two extinct branches, now would they? The process happened by Shira slicing that ice pirate's forearm, making the blood come and the ice to forge the numbers. The first was age, the second was number of children able to be born. Amber knew Angelica's numbers after plenty of research, for she would have to find the issue she had to protect her from.

"Can't be the children," she muttered. "Could it be age?"

She stared at the girl through the window, glaring at the face that could hide pain so well.

**Okay, I know it's confusing, but here me out.**

**THE FIRE THAT KILLED MR. COBLAT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

**The nightmares are important.**

**The fact that she needs something to age her temporarily is important. **

**The 'hide pain so well' is also important because it implicates that only Angelica knows deep inside why she's in danger, but she doesn't quite get it (typical).**

**Hopefully you get it, and if you don't, just ask about what's confusing and I'll try to fit the explanation into the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: A cute little chapter of Elizabeth's visit.**

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Seven

"Oh dear…" Amber giggled while observing from the window. "That's the first time I've ever seen a man in a frill of a dress…"

Inside the manor, Baldroy frowned while wearing the small pink dress with a long, frilly skirt, his pink bonnet rather demeaning. Angelica was laughing, her face a tint of pink due to the abnormal amount of laughter coming from her. Sebastian had fled to get tea (stalling as much as could). Ciel kept on getting suffocating hugs from his fiancé, his irritation growing by the hug. Takuma was in a curly, blonde wig, holding his cup of Japanese tea and 'ho, ho, ho'ing as usual. Mey-Rin and Finian were supporting each other because they kept laughing harshly at Baldroy's demise.

Amber's giggles turned into silent laughter and quickly morphed into a horrified yelp as the branch next to her head caught in flames. She fell off the tree and rubbed her bum as she glared at Sebastian and Pluto in his Demon Dog form. "Ah, I see we have a little spy," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh I'm not 'spying'," she motioned the quotes around the offending word, "on you or your precious master. It's on my cousin who is under my protection!"

Sebastian chuckled coldly, but nodded. "I'll let it slide. Be warned, any harm to my master or Miss Angelica, you WILL die instantly."

Amber waved him off in that 'oh go jump off a cliff' manner and climbed up onto a non-burning tree. Back inside, Angelica witnessed Elizabeth forcing Ciel in a rather puffy, blue coat that made his chest poof out like a fat-man's stomach. The little girl giggled and faced the door once it creaked to find Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian!" she cheered, jumping down and hugging his legs. "Miss Elizabeth is dressing everyone up in funny things!"

_Even this child doesn't find them 'cute', _Sebastian sighed inwardly. He patted Angelica's head and bowed slightly, the tea behind him on a cart. "Young master, I have-"

Elizabeth slide a pink bonnet on Sebastian's head. "There we go! Another bonnet just for you, Sebastian!"

Angelica held her mouth, trying her best not to laugh and offend Sebastian. Sebastian, being the demon he is, had no trouble understanding her need to laugh at his misery. "You can laugh, Miss Angelica."

Angelica burst out laughing, hugging her ribs and her face flushing a brilliant red with activity. Sebastian knew his eye twitched, and so did everyone else, it was just poor little Angelica that hadn't the slightest clue. "Angelica," Ciel addressed sternly, "enough."

Angelica gradually stopped laughing. "He, sorry," she straightened, hugging Sebastian the Cat. "It just looks weird for Sebastian to have a bonnet!"

Sebastian nodded slightly. It _was _weird for a man who wore black every day. "Ooh~" Elizabeth beamed at Angelica. "So cute~ I think I have just the thing for you!"

"Great…" Angelica's smile faltered slightly.

Sebastian the Cat was still smiling, so she knew it wasn't actually going to kill her (even though she had a strong belief she'd die from utter embarrassment). Elizabeth dragged her over to a small chest and slid on a pair of bunny ears. Sebastian chuckled as Angelica poked them aimlessly. "Isn't she cute Ciel?" Elizabeth held Angelica up like a rabbit toy, Angelica's expression blank. The snapping of a branch echoed in the room as Amber shook the branch hard enough with her harsh laughter (harsh enough to not be audible anymore) to snap it and crash into the ground, laughing. "Come on Ciel! What do you think?"

"I think she looks like a rabbit," Ciel huffed. "Now, where's Aunt-"

"Oh come on! Of course she looks like a bunny!" Elizabeth trapped Angelica in a strong hug.

"EEK!" Angelica squeaked as she felt as if her spine had snapped.

"Eliz-"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Lizzie?" Elizabeth pouted.

"Lizzie then!" Ciel groaned. "Where's Aunt Francis?"

"Oh, she's in town for a little bit~" Elizabeth swayed, Angelica still suffering within her hug.

"Eli…_Lizzie_, please put down the child. It looks like she's about to pass out," Ciel sighed.

"Okay!" she set Angelica onto her feet.

In the mere blink of an eye, Angelica had Sebastian the Cat in her right hand and hid behind Sebastian the Butler while gripping the back of his tailcoat with her left hand. "She's scary…" she whispered.

"Yes she is," Sebastian replied, also whispering.

Angelica giggled and she heard someone open the door. "Ciel."

"Oh-" Finian knocked over a vase to censor Ciel's curse. "Well, looks like your mother is here for you, Lizzie."

"Come on! You need to say 'hello'!" Elizabeth yanked Ciel into the front hall.

Sebastian followed at a steady pace, seeing Angelica was once more clinging to his leg while running to not trip and yank his pants down. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finian, and Tanaka all followed in suit, whispering somewhat excitedly. In the front hall, Angelica saw a brilliant blonde woman standing tall, her features gentle while her stance showed true power. The dress she wore was a cool blue, the only skin showing was her facial skin due to the gloves, high neck on the dress, and the boots under the dress. The get-up of this woman reminded Angelica of her mother, who she previously saw.

"Hello Ciel," the woman or 'Aunt Francis' greeted. She eyed Sebastian and then bothered to notice the little girl clinging to him. "W…Who's this?" she pointed to Angelica.

_Oh right, she thinks I look lecherous…_Sebastian sighed. "Angelica Coblat," Angelica squeaked. "I guess you're Ciel's 'Aunt Francis'?"

Ciel expected Aunt Francis to shoot out in a lecture on how to properly greet an elder, but the woman just smiled. Sebastian wasn't the least bit surprised, seeing Angelica probably used her personality trait to the works. "Yes I am. Now Elizabeth, we have to go. I expect to see you soon Ciel," Aunt Francis curtsied and went off.

Once the carriage rolled away, Ciel was gaping, along with Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finian. Sebastian chuckled and Angelica just giggled, burying her face into the back of Sebastian the Butler's leg. He patted her head softly and checked his watch. "Oh my. Well," he clapped his hands, "we should get back to work. It _is _nearing noon."

For the rest of the day, Angelica sat outside, staring at Amber who was struggling to find her cousin inside the manor from the tree branches.

**Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Eight

Two days passed and Amber was finally told by a rather amused Baldroy to 'git down and just go on home'. She didn't, thought, without telling her little cousin Angelica horrible news…

…**the Grendue branch had become obliterated.**

"A fire," she had said, "destroyed the manor they lived in."

Angelica had much worry she knew what caused the fire, but she decided to push that at the back of her empty skull. Later that day, she was playing with Pluto in the entrance hall before a thunderous knocking made her ears pop. She covered them and shut her eyes, Pluto growling at the door. "Ow…" she whimpered.

"Are you alright Miss Angelica?" she heard Sebastian the butler's voice ask.

She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian at the top of the stairs. "Mr. Sebastian!" she whined. "There's something loud at the-"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ She felt her ears return and she wasn't surprised to find a little blood in her ears. Sebastian walked down the steps and opened the door before a young man burst in with someone following him, a Sebastian-shapped hole in the door due to the doors choice of course. "Oh Ciel~" the young man sang. "It's me! Prince Soma!"

Angelica grabbed both Sebastian and Sebastian before ducking behind Pluto's bare back. "Ciel knows too many weird people," Angelica rubbed her eyes.

Sebastian chuckled, "Indeed."

'Prince Soma' blinked at the little girl. "Who is that?" he pointed at her.

"I think that's a little girl, my prince," the accomplice smiled.

_Well no barnacles,_ Angelica thought, using a phrase she had heard her mother use more than one thousand times in the times she saw her. "Prince Soma-" Sebastian started.

"Oh brother," everyone turned to a rather tired-looking Ciel. "What do you want Prin-"

"CIEL~" the prince sang before _nearly _tackling him.

Just nearly.

Sebastian had him by the back of the shirt and plopped him down next to his accomplice with white hair and a bandaged right-hand. "The girl is Angelica Frostbite," Sebastian snapped. "Do not tackle my master, if you will."

Ciel nodded and walked down, waving at Angelica. Angelica dragged Pluto next to Ciel and clung to Sebastian's leg, the stuffed cat on her head, face blank. Nobody noticed it wasn't a frown nor a smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Prince," Angelica waved shyly.

Prince Soma smiled. "My, she's an adorable little girl," he observed. "Well, can I talk to you, Ciel?"

Ciel simply nodded and lead him to the study. Angelica was told to stay with Pluto and the cat. She pouted and decided to skip out to check on Finian, who was panicking. "What do I do? What do I do?" he cried.

"What's wrong, Mr. Finian?" Angelica blinked, Pluto looking around at all the plants…

…**all the dead plants.**

Finian noticed Angelica. "Oh, I was trying to water the plants when I somehow watered them with cooking oil!"

"Cooking oil?" Angelica blinked. "Wait, does that mean-"

_**BOOOM!**_ The explosion shook the manor grounds. Finian and Angelica rushed into the kitchen along with every single person in the manor to see Baldroy's head spinning as he apparently tried to cook something. "Oi, I didn' use anythin' this time!" he defended once Sebastian glared.

"Then what triggered the explosion?" the accomplice asked.

"Water doesn't explode," Angelica stated.

Everyone stared at her. "…What?" Ciel asked.

"Finian watered the plants with cooking oil…" Angelica thought, biting her finger. "That must mean Mey-Rin got water…bu-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Maybe I should keep my yap shut…" Angelica slumped.

Sebastian patted her back and went off to help Mey-Rin with whatever she got herself into. Ciel told Angelica to wait in her room and she did, like a good little girl. She read _Aesop's Fables_ to her stuffed cat and played 'Pirates' in a quiet manner. None of it settled a strange feeling someone was watching her. She eventually decided to have a small nap.

_Fire…Fire everywhere. She tried to move, but she was paralyzed. Sebastian was in the flames, just smiling. "MR. SEBASTIAN!" she screamed. "RUN!"_

_He shook his head and the flames went past him. His eyes widened with horror as it started to drown Angelica. "Ange-L-Ic-A!" _

"_Ang-El-I-C-A!"_

"_An-Gel-I-CA!"_

"_**An-Ge-Lic-A!"**_

"_**ANGELICA!"**_

Angelica screamed and started to choke someone above her. "ACK!" a strange cross of feminine and masculine tones choked. "This is hardly a way to treat a woman!"

Angelica's eyes went into focus, for her habit of sleeping with them open was in progress. A…woman, let's just say, with long red hair, green eyes, and red-rimmed glasses was above her, tiny hands around the neck and the red coat off the shoulders for whatever reason. What made her scream was the big object in her hands. She couldn't name it, but it looked menacing with the rows of teeth at its edges. "W-Who are you?-!" Angelica grabbed her blank-faced cat.

The woman let out a simple 'hmph!' before flipping her hair back a bit. "I'm a Death Reaper!" She then did an odd hand gesture which Angelica merely blinked at. This made the 'Reaper' slump and hang her head. "Oh boo you."

"What are you doing in the Phantomhive manor?" Angelica wondered. "Are you another one of Ciel's weird friends?"

The reaper scoffed. "Friend? HA! I'm only the lover of my dear _Bassy_!" she wriggled.

Angelica blinked. "Mum said that if you say that aloud, you're either desperate, not-ashamed, or a pickle mouth."

The reaper's face grew red. "Hey…"

"Anyways, why are you here?"

The reaper straightened. "I'm here to collect a 'Yazi Frostbite's soul."

Angelica's heart seemed to stop, but she was still living, so it was impossible. "W-What?"

"Yes. Says here 'dies at noon today' in my book," she flipped through a leather-bound book. "Doesn't say where or when though…"

Angelica shot up and ran out, forgetting completely about the stuffed toy. The reaper chased after her. Angelica made her way down the stairs and out the Sebastian-shaped hole, running with all her might. _Why would Mum die? Why would…__**HIM!**_

She kept running and screamed to the Heavens, _**"I SWEAR IF SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOUR END, PYROA!"**_

**Cliffy**

**Review~**

**Pyroa is a last name. Hold onto it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Nine

"Hang her!"

"Send her to the Devil!"

Yazi Frostbite heard all these hateful and spiteful comments. The Ravdue branch was on either side of her, and some of the Ellnize branch. **HE** caught them in London. **HE** sold them out. **HE **was responsible. If Yazi knew anything, it's that she wanted to tell Angelica who set the fire. She knew now, but in this mess, she couldn't. Someone chucked a tomato at her head and she glared at a grown man screaming out vulgar insults and nasty remarks about birth.

"Shut up or I'll freeze it shut," she hissed.

The man shut his lips together.

As Angelica was running, Sebastian had just made it to her room, door closed. "Miss Angelica? It's alright to come out now. The young master is done with the prince and would like you to meet-" He pushed the door open to nothing but the room and the cat on the bed. "…them…Oh dear, this is rather unsettling."

"Sebastian, is something wrong?" Ciel's voice came up, the sound of his walking stick hitting the floor clear.

"It appears to be that Miss Angelica has gone missing," Sebastian informed, turning to the young master himself.

"Well, find her!" Ciel barked. "We can't let her die!"

Sebastian nodded and walked down the hall to the stairs.

"WAIT UP!" the reaper yelled at Angelica.

Angelica was using her ice to speed up, skating more than running at this point. They eventually ran into town, where they ran into the square, where she found her mother, standing in the middle of the Gallows. "Mum…" Angelica whispered.

The reaper came to a stop, panting. "Jesus…Oh, that's Yazi?" she asked. Angelica nodded. "Oh boy, it's going to be hard with this crowd…"

"Is that all you can think about?" Angelica scolded. "Look Ms. Reaper, I care more about _saving _her, so if you're not going to help, you're just mean!"

The reaper blinked. "I'm fine with that."

Angelica sighed and rushed for the crowd, trying to push through. It failed miserably.

Sebastian ran through the distance until he reached the town and the square (being the demon he is). By that point, Angelica was half-way through the crowd and the reaper stood at the back, watching the little girl. "Grell!" Sebastian sighed.

'Grell' turned and was beaming. "Bassy!" Grell aimed to tackle Sebastian, but all he got was a punch in the face, seeing Sebastian's other hand was covering his face.

"Get the girl."

Grell held _his_ (yes, Sebastian knew Grell was a 'he') nose and sighed. "Why? She's determined to save her mother-dearest."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went for the crowd, easily pushing through.

Angelica saw the hangs-man step up next to the lever. _Oh no!_ A man stood up in front of the gallows, unrolling a rather long piece of parchment. He obviously summarized. "These criminals are charged and found guilty with pirating, theft, and acts against the crown. May God have mercy on your souls."

He stepped away and Angelica broke through the front. "MUMMY!" she cried, tears streaming.

Yazi noted her daughter and ice shot up behind the pirate, breaking her hand bonds. She grabbed a round medallion with a small square in the middle with two snowflakes as the metal design. She chucked it at Angelica and the hang-man jerked the lever.

Sebastian caught Angelica's elbow, but that didn't stop anything that was about to happen next.

"Mummy…" Angelica's eyes widened as everything slowed, the medallion almost about to hit her collar bone_**. "…MUMMY!"**_

The medallion hit the area and the square was filled up with frost. Blue lines surrounded her and ice shot up, Sebastian being forced to take his arm back. People screamed and started to scatter, the Gallows silent, not filled with cheers of them being set free. It was already too late for that. Inside the ice, there was a light blue glow. The ice started to crack and it fully shattered. What was inside amazed Sebastian himself.

It was no longer eight-year-old Angelica, but an eighteen-year-old female. Her long hair was light blue and her eyes were white lined with light blue. She had a long-sleeved, blue button-up shirt and black knickers, knee-length boots hiding her calves. The medallion was in between her collar-bones, string entering her skin and weaving through until it tied itself together at the back. A ball of ice shimmered in her palm and she hurled it at the Gallows, the lever being obliterated and the hang-man jumping off. The female froze him and used ice to cut the ropes.

Sebastian turned to Grell, speedily searching his book for something. "What are you looking for?" Sebastian sighed.

"THE DEATH OF THAT!" Grell gasped. "She could kill everyone!"

Sebastian's mouth went into a straight-line. He didn't care for these common people. But if she killed Ciel…If she knew that she was doing this…"Angelica!" Sebastian called. He plucked something from his pocket. "Angelica!"

Angelica had tears in her eyes. _Mother…Father…why…why…"ANGELICA LISTEN!"_

The unfamiliar tone sent warning signals down her spine. She held back ice that was going to be used to finish the charge-reader and turned to Sebastian, calm, but it was obvious he was losing patience. She saw the black cloth in his hands. The _smiling _black cloth. "Sebastian," she stated, her voice deeper and smoother.

Sebastian nodded and offered it. "Remove the ice and calm down."

Grell scoffed. "Like that's going to-"

Angelica walked to Sebastian and plucked Sebastian the cat from his fingers. She stared at the red eyes. The ice holding the hang-man thawed and so did any other chunk of ice that came from her. She looked at the medallion. "It seems I won't be able to revert for a while…" she whispered. Tears slipped.

Sebastian sighed and patted her head. He didn't say a word, knowing that it would only offend her for what he had in mind.

Grell bothered Sebastian constantly as they walked back, Angelica staring at the sky as if she was eight again. Only this time, she wasn't looking at the pictures in the clouds. She was looking up, searching for Heaven. _Mother…Father…It was all so quick…_She shut her eyes and tapped the medallion, the string still weaved in and out of her skin. "This is weird," she muttered, poking it.

Sebastian's smiled showed a little. _At least she calmed down._ "I'm not entirely sure poking it is the best idea, Miss Angelica."

She smiled and nodded, removing her finger-tip from the cool surface. At the door, Pluto tackled Angelica and they couldn't see her under the dog. Grell and Sebastian yanked the dog-demon off and when they did…Angelica was eight again, giggling and waving at Sebastian. "Look Mr. Sebastian! I'm back!"

The door open and Ciel stood there, staring at them. "Sebastian, why do you look like you've just seen Elizabeth acting serious?" he wondered.

**Review~**

**I suck X'D I always go too fast for the story's own good. Sorry story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Ten

"I see…" Ciel mumbled into his fists.

Grell searched through his book, his face twisting with confusion. "This doesn't make sense…"

"What exactly?" Sebastian turned to him.

"It's saying all this stuff about 'ice pirate genocide' and what-not, but it's not saying anything by _who_."

Outside, Angelica was running around with Pluto, giggling and laughing. She held Sebastian the cat, whose grin she swore was widening with each passing second. Eventually see understood the meaning with the arrival of a certain cousin. "Amber!" she squealed, tackling the girl's waist. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," Amber blinked. "I heard about Yazi."

Angelica's smiled faded and let go, frowning and hugging Sebastian the cat tight to her chest. "Oh, you did, huh?"

Amber held up a piece of paper with six names on it, four names with 'X's next to them and two standing alone:

**Ravdue X**

**Watness X**

**Grendue X**

**Reskove X**

**Frostbite**

**Ellnize**

Angelica stared and took the paper slowly, reading it over and over. "Only two left," Amber sighed. "And, as you know, the Frostbite branch is near extinction. You _are_ the last one."

Angelica's mouth went into a straight line and she eyed the medallion. "How many Ellnize?" she practically mouthed.

"Hm…there are six girls with the actual Ice Pirate genes and three males that…well you know, I assume," Amber snatched the paper away. "Any idea why they're going so fast? Mum tried looking into it, but it was getting nowhere."

Angelica thought about telling her, in so she nodded. "Yes. I know who they are and why they are doing it. But…" she sniffled. "I'm not telling. He might get to you faster if I do."

"That's ridiculous Angelica!" Amber grabbed her shoulders, lightly shaking her. "You have to tell us or we'll all as good as dead!"

Angelica shook her head stubbornly. "No! I can grow up now!" She pointed to the medallion. "I can-"

"Miss Angelica," Sebastian called from the door, "afternoon tea is out!"

Angelica turned for a second before looking back at Amber. "Trust me, it's a good thing that I'm not telling you." And so, Angelica ran inside.

The next couple of days went by without disaster, except the fact Angelica was waking up with nightmares still. Eventually another day approached and Angelica was in the kitchen, watching Sebastian whip up Ciel Phantomhive's breakfast. She tapped an egg with her finger. "Mr. Sebastian, why are you cooking babies?" she wondered.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and faced her with the usual closed-eye smile. "I'm afraid it's rather complicated for a lady your age."

"Oh, okay~" Angelica sang, showing Sebastian the cat the eggs. "This is what babies look like in mummy's stomach, Sebastian!"

_Oh dear…_Sebastian merely chuckled and continued. Once the food was on the tray, Angelica clung to Sebastian's leg and ran next to him as he walked calmly. Everything was pretty silent other than her little feet scampering to keep up when…

_**CRASH!**_

"MANGY RAT!" they heard Baldroy roar. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh dear, rats again?" Sebastian sighed.

Sebastian dismissed it and kept pushing the cart forward until Finian and Mey-Rin together crashed into it. Angelica fell down and…well…pulled Sebastian's pants down. Sebastian's eyes widened and heaved them up in a rush, glaring slightly at Finian and Mey-Rin as they were recovering. "Ah! We're sorry Sebastian!" Finian and Mey-Rin ran.

Sebastian was about to yell some well-chosen vulgar when Angelica's little face popped up. "Mr. Sebastian, why are you red-faced?" she squeaked. Sebastian took a deep breath and grabbed the cart again, continuing and paying heed to every noise, to squeaks to screams.

Ciel Phantomhive was staring at the paper with a bored expression when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he simply said.

Sebastian entered with Angelica clinging to his leg, per usual, but Sebastian's face was tinted red. "Good morning sir," he mumbled.

Ciel raised a brow and shook it off. Whatever it was wouldn't affect anything that was to happen later, right? He sniffed the air and caught whiff of strong-tea. "Earl Gray?" he set the paper down.

Sebastian nodded and poured the contents of the pot into an elegantly decorated cup. "Yes, it is indeed sir."

"Earl Gray? What's an earl doing inside tea?" Angelica sat next to Sebastian's feet.

"It's a type of tea," Ciel corrected. "You never heard of it?"

"Not really," Angelica admitted. "Jus' Bohea. The rest I block out because I don't drink them."

Ciel flashed a small smile and sat-up straight, taking the cup Sebastian offered. "Well, Sebastian, the owner of a well-known company is coming over to discuss something he never clarified."

"Oh?" Sebastian muttered. Ciel looked over at Angelica, but she just shrugged. Ciel turned in his chair to the window and jumped at the sight of the girl's face peeking out from branches in a tree. Sebastian noticed this and looked out the window to see Amber. "And she's back."

"Oh, don't worry about her," Angelica giggled. "It's just because of the…well…" she frowned a little, "'Ice Pirate genocide' going on."

"Genocide?" Ciel wondered.

"Well, yeah. There are only two branches left and ten people in the race left, three of them only males that don't even have the abilities."

Ciel thought a little and nodded. "Okay, we'll not pay heed to her. But any clue as to why someone would want to kill all Ice Pirates."

Angelica sighed. "You're the second person I'll have to say 'yes, but I can't say', to."

"And why is that?" Sebastian faced her.

She hid her face with Sebastian the cat. "Because-"

Someone knocked on the front door. Sebastian left to answer it. Ciel and Angelica waited patiently, but soon enough the cat started to frown. "Why is the cat frowning?" Ciel wondered.

"I don't-"

The door opened. "Young master, your guest is here," Sebastian announced.

Angelica faced the door and her eyes widened. The man's attention turned to her first. "Oh, a little girl," he chuckled. "Hello…

"…**I'm Mr. Pyroa.**"

Angelica screamed and ran out as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologizes to those who have been waiting.**

**Apologizes to those who hate flash-back chapters.**

**Apologizes to those who hate the half-demon, half-human idea and the demon idea introduce in this.**

**Apologizes to those who think this should not be K+.**

**Enjoy!**

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Eleven

The sudden action surprised everyone, even Amber, which showed when she fell off the branch and slammed into the ground roughly. Ciel glanced at Mr. Pyroa for a brief second before shaking his head. "Sebastian, find Miss Frostbite."

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, Young Master."

He left the room in search for Angelica. The problem was Angelica didn't _want _to be found. That fact showed through her hiding spot in a kitchen cabinet high up, Sebastian the Cat frowning in her arms. "Mummy...Papa…I'm scared…" she whispered, trembling and tears streaming out of her wide, white-blue eyes. "He…He…" She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, remembering the events not too long ago.

_Angelica, eight still, sat in the small field of flowers next to the manor, playing with the nameless cat. She usually just called it 'Cat' or 'Nameless' just so people wouldn't believe she was addressing them. She picked through the flowers and pouted at ones with color, tossing them away and searching on for white flowers. She heard footsteps and turned to her father and a strange man with orange hair and red-brown eyes. His skin was fairly pale and he seemed fairly buff. She found it hard to believe that this was a noble, but the clothes said it all. _

"_Angelica," her father smiled, "this is your husband to be."_

_She blinked. "But I'm eight," she blurted. "I's too young."_

"_That's why God invented 'waiting'," he walked over and picked her up, plucking the cat away from her and setting it on her light-blue head. She giggled and he turned back to the buff noble. "This is my daughter, Angelica, the one you'll be marrying."_

_The man nodded and smirked at Angelica, eyes narrow and smirk unsettlingly wide. "I'm honored to be your future husband, Miss."_

_After a few days, the man (or Mr. Pyroa as she had learned) visiting each one of them, Yazi came to the manor, dressed in a tight dress that covered most of her body. She was practically wobbling through the door. "How do you nobles wear this?" she muttered. _

"_Oh please get used to it honey," Mr. Coblat sighed, patting her head (much to her annoyance). "You'll drop that sour attitude after I tell you the wonderful news!"_

_Yazi beamed. "The Queen is making dresses illegal?_!_"_

_Mr. Coblat blinked and sighed, shaking his head slowly at the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if there's an actual brain in that skull of your's or just cobwebs."_

"_So what's the surprise, before I suffocate," Yazi huffed. She then noticed the tiny blue bob. "I can see you, sweetie."_

_Angelica giggled and hopped out, running towards her mother. "Mummy!" she tackled Yazi._

"_AH!" Yazi crashed into the ground. "CURSE THIS DRESS!"_

"_Now honey…" Mr. Coblat sighed._

_He helped his wife up and Angelica was jumping on her feet, holding Nameless tightly. "Mummy! I have a husband!"_

_Yazi blinked before glaring at her husband. "__**A WHAT?**__" she growled demonically, a dark aura surrounding her._

_Mr. Coblat turned pale and gulped. "I-It-It's a f-future husband!" he defended. "I-I ju-"_

_Yazi puffed out her cheeks and crosses her arms in a childish demeanor, all dark aura vanishing. "She's _eight_. I want you to cancel this!"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, Henry. It's too early for that kind of thing."_

_Mr. Coblat sighed and nodded. "I guess…you are right, per usual Yazi."_

_They kissed and Angelica's face twisted with childish disgust. "Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue before hiding her face with her cat. Both her parents laughed. _

_The next afternoon, Mr. Pyroa came over on request that Mr. Coblat should talk to him. He entered the dining room to find the three Coblats sitting there. "Ah, that must be your beautiful young wife," he smiled at Yazi. Yazi rolled her eyes and patted the skirt of her dress, scowling. She sensed something sinister about this man, and she was right to think such. She was just too late to realize the monster he was underneath. Mr. Coblat motioned him to sit down and Angelica started kicking her legs, setting Nameless on her head. "So, what is this about?"_

"_Um…this is about the marriage that I scheduled between you and my daughter, Angelica," Mr. Coblat gulped, laughing nervously. _

"_What about it?" Mr. Pyroa laughed. _

"_W-Well…Y-Y-You see…" Mr. Coblat scratched the back of his neck nervously. There was something choking him, he just couldn't name it. It wasn't a feeling inside him, more like a dark presence. "…We're going to have to cancel it."_

_Mr. Pyroa's eye twitched. "What?"_

"_Well…she IS eight," he pointed to Angelica, now staring at her parents and the man who was now no longer her future husband. "Who knows? When she's older, there might be another man who could, how do I say this…"_

"_Live longer?" Yazi muttered._

"_Now Yazi," Mr. Coblat sighed. _

"_It's quite alright," Mr. Pyroa sighed. "But may I stay for some lunch?"_

"_That's perfectly fine with me," Mr. Coblat smiled._

"_I'll make it!" Angelica giggled, jumping up and running out._

_Yazi sighed. "You make her work too much."_

_In the kitchen, Angelica was stretching to reach a certain spice before a gloved hand snatched it for her, offering it. She turned to Mr. Pryoa. "Oh! Mr. Pryoa!" she smiled. "Thank you~" She reached for the spice, but he jerked his hand back before she could. She raised a brow. "Why can't I have the spice?"_

_He was smirking, making her gulp. With one hand, he had her throat and her back pushed against the cabinets. "You know, I like them young," he laughed, "but I'm afraid if I can't have you, __**NO ONE CAN.**__"_

And just like that, I'm in danger,_ she sighed inside, stuggling furiously outside. "LET GO!" she squeaked out. _

_Nameless was on the ground, but she couldn't see the ugly frown stretched across his cloth-face. Angelica couldn't breathe. "Keep still!" he hissed as his fingers got tighter._

_She felt heat protruding from his fingers. _Wait…_She eyed a bucket of water and grabbed the handle, swinging it at the side of his face and most of the water splashing onto him. He roared and stumbled back, steam protruding off of him. She ran out. "MUMMY! PAPA!"_

_Yazi heard her daughter and ran out of the dining room to see her being persued by Mr. Pyroa. "What the-"_

"_HE'S A DEMON MUMMY! WATER HURTS HIM!"_

Water?_ Yazi knew these demons well: fire demons; the natural enemy of the ice pirate. She sighed and encased him in ice. Fire broke through it, but the water that came from the ice being melted hurt him more. A pan came down on his skull and he went out cold. Mr. Coblat was red faced and clutching said pan's handle. They threw him out and two weeks later, the house burned._

"Mummy…Papa…Answer me!" she cried, shaking even more now. "We're only half…he might kill me! I don't wanna leave Mr. Sebastian! Mummy, Papa, HELP ME PLEASE!"

The cat's frown deepened to match that of the cursed day's frown. The cabinet opened and she gasped, looking at the opener. "There you are," Mr. Pryoa yanked her out, making her head slam into the counter.

She grunted and fell to the floor, the pain in her head sharp. Sebastian the Cat was not far, so she tried to reach it, but Mr. Pryoa stomped on her wrist. He tried to grab her throat, but a force shoved him away, making a cabinet break. She blinked out some tears and she notified the ice. Amber yanked her up and handed her the cat. "RUN!" she screamed, pushing her out and following. "We have to find that butler!"

They ran and then Angelica's back was burning. She screamed and Amber gasped at the flames. She turned back to see Mr. Pryoa's hand completely made of fire. "I don't care if I wipe out every one of you, SHE SHALL D-ACK!"

He was tossed out of the window. "Oh my," proper, black shoes walked towards the two. "You simply cannot keep out of trouble, can you?"

A white glove patted out the flames on Angelica's back. She beamed and hugged her savior. "MR. SEBASTIAN!" she squealed. She pointed to the window. "He's a fire-demon! They's control fire and they's mean and they's-"

He chuckled and patted her head, walking to the window. "Don't worry, he shall be gone soon."

He jumped through and disappeared. Amber sighed and hugged her cousin, annoying as she was. Angelica beamed and hugged Sebastian the Cat, looking down to see the smile was wide, and she knew she was safe once more. _Thank you…Papa…Mummy…Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Twelve

Angelica and Amber sat in Ciel's office after that and for some hours. The young lord watched the two girls as they were interrogated by the 'Useless Trio', as Angelica heard Sebastian dub them as once or twice. "Oh, you poor dearies!" Mey-Rin gasped, covering her mouth. "So this Mr. Pryoa is an enemy of your father?"

Angelica simply nodded. "If 'e comes here again, I'll make sure he thinks twice before settin' hands on this midg'!" Baldroy rolls up a sleeve, looking somewhat ferocious.

Angelica tugged on Amber's sleeve and Amber bent down. "What's 'midg''?" Angelica whispered.

"He's referring to ye' as a midget, or person smaller than they should be," Amber answered quietly.

Angelica pouted and patted her head. _Aw, I'm small…_"Are you sure you're alright?" Finian slumped, looking upset.

"I's sure," Angelica smiled. "But where's Mr. Sebastian?"

The door opened and everyone turned to see the black-clad butler enter with a hard expression. Angelica beamed and hopped up, grabbing Sebastian the cat and rushing to the butler's side. She hugged his leg and Amber faced Ciel, who faced his butler. "So, what happened Sebastian?" Ciel straightened, holding up his chin with folded hands.

"He got away," Sebastian mumbled in a depressing manner. "I know he's a fire-demon, but he shouldn't be able to just disappear…"

"Fire-what?" Baldroy blinked.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Mey-Rin and Finian started running around.

Sebastian sighed and caught both by the scruffs. "_BEFORE_ you wreck everything…" he hissed.

Despite the current events revolving around her, Angelica refused to let go of Sebastian's leg. Ciel was thinking and Amber sighed, walking to the front of Ciel's desk. "Mr. Phantomhive?" Amber addressed. "I could arrange a meeting with Shira, but it will take some time."

Angelica blinked and stared at the young lord and her cousin. Ciel thought about it before nodding. "I think that would be best, before Pryoa decides to expand his amount of targets…"

Sebastian still looked glum, but the ferocity in his eyes at the mere sentence was clear. Amber nodded and walked out. "I shall return when it is set," she said. "Until then…keep Angelica safe for me, okay?"

With that, she walked out.

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the floor and then turned to Angelica, softening once they saw her. "Well, back to the day, everyone," he muttered into his hands. "And Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and bowed, Angelica still on his leg. "I understand, young master." The butler clad in black walked out, dragging one leg along, as to not cause another incident with his pants.

Sebastian the Cat was still smiling, much to Angelica's relief. As they walked down the halls (Sebastian more dragging than walking), Angelica lined the walls with frost, thinking the action made the walls prettier. Of course, she didn't think about the result of it melting, but that's an event later to come. First came the kitchen, where Sebastian removed his tailcoat (for fun, using Angelica as the coat rack) and rolled up his shirt sleeves to create something Angelica guess was half-pie, half-weird abomination. While she blinked at the finished 'treat', Sebastian looked at it with disgust. "Is this really what I'm falling to?" he grabbed it, turning it upside down and this way and that.

"But you didn't fall, did ya' Mr. Sebastian?" Angelica squeaked, hugging his leg and her cat closer to her flat-chest.

Sebastian chuckled and gave the coat on her head two soft pats. "It's an expression meaning 'regressing' or 'degrading' or…what terms are there that you could understand?"

Angelica poked the medallion. "What about I turn into adult me and you ask her?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Angelica, you might not know this, but when you force change, you're most likely using a lot of energy." She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Energy is how you move around. When it runs out, you're tired."

Her mouth closed. In so, as Sebastian re-did the supposed 'treat', she thought long and hard about it. At first she kept to the topic of 'regressing' and 'degrading', but she eventually drifted to the topic of adult brain versus child brain. Why did she have to be so stupid, but only able to expand her knowledge through a medallion that apparently drained her of necessary energy once used. She felt a sudden tremor and screamed, making Sebastian jump and clutch at his heart, staring at her with wide-eyes. "Goodness gracious…" he panted slightly. "That was sudden…"

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian!" Angelica blushed. "I just felt a shaking…"

Sebastian shook the leg she so clung to, making her feel a similar tremor. "It was my fault, I apologize," he smiled with closed eyes. "I simply wanted you to not be shocked when you found yourself in the master's study."

Angelica, even though she found that her brain was small, gathered that this meant he had finished correcting the pie-monster-thingy. She let go of his leg and fell on her bum, staring up at him like an idiot, all the while hugging the cat to her chest. Sebastian sighed and picked her up, setting her on his leg and setting the desert (Angelica's thought: pie-stone-abomination-thingy that should go to heck for existing) on the cart. He walked out and his jaw dropped.

"EYIEE!" Finian was screaming.

"THIS IS-" Sebastian slammed the soggy wall before Bard could cuss.

Mey-Rin nearly hopped out of her skirts because of the loud noise the slam had made. Bard and Finian, both running like idiots, crashed into each other and both collapsed on the floor with swirling eyes. "Now what in God's namehappened?**!**" Sebastian demanded with venom in his voice.

Angelica blinked but, before she could ask anything, the butler stuffed her cat against her mouth to muffle her out. Mey-Rin fiddled with her apron. "W-Well…" she started.

"It ain't our faults!" Bard stood. "It was like this when we came in!"

Finian nodded rapidly. As Sebastian thought, Angelica poked the walls and frowned. "All the pretty ice is gone," she pouted.

Sebastian blinked and stared down at the little girl. "What ice?"

"The ice I put up before you started cooking that-" Mey-Rin tripped whilst trying to escape.

Sebastian blinked wide-eyes for a few seconds before shaking off his slight daze. She was a child, so of course she would pick up some swears living here. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, ice melts, remember that Angelica."

She nodded and touched the walls, poking the soggy wallpaper. "It's wet," she giggled. Sebastian rolled his eyes and thought long and hard. _How to fix this…_

Later, Angelica pushed the cart into Ciel's study alone. Ciel looked up from some document, expecting Sebastian, but came up with a little girl smiling from ear-to-ear. "Where's Sebastian?" he sighed. He then stood up a ways, clinging to the front of the desk, and looking at the floor in front and up behind her. "You didn't _freeze_ or eat him, did you?"

Angelica squirmed, throwing a giggling fit. "No, no!" she shook her head, clasping her hands behind her back. "He's tryin' to fix them soggy walls!"

Ciel blinked, sitting back. Two things stunned him: the soggy walls remark, and the fact her grammar was getting worse more than better. Yet again, he considered his own grammar the best. "…Well…At least he made…" he then gagged at the monstrosity. "What on Earth is _that_?"

Angelica plucked a tiny card off of the plate and lifted it above her head with only one hand, squinting as if her sight was half-gone. "It says…'Choloate Appel Soup De' Pei."

"Oh let me see that!" he swiped the card. Either she was trying to be cute or the sunlight coming from the window behind him was letting in _way_ too much light. "…Chocolate Apple Soup De' Pie…" He slammed the card on the table, not getting much of a reaction from either Ice Pirate or stuffed cat. "I'm not eating this rubbish!"

Angelica shrank. "Can I test it for ya'?"

"Go ahead, but don't blame me if you die of stroke," Ciel shrank in his seat, allowing himself to be flooded in shadow.

Angelica used her ice to make a small fork and chopped off a bit, stuffing both ice and 'food' into her mouth. "…It's good."

"_What?_"

"Try it," she held out an ice fork and the plate.

He sighed at the ice fork, but took it anyways. Leave it to a seven-year-old to dismiss the small cup of forks at the lower shelf entirely. He copied her movements and his reaction was quite similar: shocked beyond belief. "…It is…"

Sebastian entered, his tailcoat on his head and his shirt sleeves rolled up once more. "Hello young master," he plucked the coat off of his head. "I see you've started eating…with a fork of ice…"

"Yes, um…" Ciel pointed the fork to Sebastian. "How is this actually not killing us at the moment?" He directed the fork to the 'dish'.

Sebastian chuckled. "I have to make new, yet non-poisonous things, for my master. Don't you know that?"

Ciel's remaining eye twitched. "Apparently not…"

Angelica laughed and got into a long conversation with Sebastian and Ciel about not freezing walls just to make it pretty, seeing 'beauty doesn't last'. Of course, with the wit she presently had, she translated that to 'it melts and ruins everything'. When she walked out, she was not all that surprised to see Bard and Finian ripping off the damaged wallpaper and Mey-Rin replacing it rather sloppily. Angelica didn't choose to help, she just sat down next to Tanaka, wondering how long it would take for Amber to tell the other Ice Pirates the news.

**Unfortunately for Angelica, that might be a while.**

**Review, please, and I hope you look forward to Chapter Thirteen!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Black Butler**

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Thirteen

Yawning, Angelica woke up the next day.

Sebastian the Cat was on the ground, smiling. She knew the day would either be relaxing or beyond boring just by that. She rolled off the bed (literally) and felt around for the toy as her nose was pulsing from pain. Grabbing his stuffed leg, she sat on her knees and held her nose. Her whimpers came soon after. With a pounding in her head, she got dressed for the day and ran into the door. The loud thump was followed by the '_Khack'_ of it opening, little Angelica wobbling out.

Ciel was at the table in the Dining Room, Sebastian standing by his side. He ate his breakfast slowly, chewing politely, when he heard the door open. He opened his previously closed eyes to see a wobbling Angelica. He swallowed. "Good morning, Angelica," he greeted.

"G' Mornin' Mist'a Ciel…" Angelica grumbled, trying to climb into a chair. She ended up pulling it down onto her head. "EEP!"

"Miss Angelica?" Sebastian walked over, getting the chair off of her.

Sebastian the Cat still smiled. Angelica was beginning to believe that he broke at some point. That, or he was mocking her. "Make it stop…" she mumbled, her head swirling.

Sebastian picked her up and sat her on the chair properly, patting her head gently. "Make what stop?" Ciel put his fork down.

Slightly annoyed at Sebastian's apparent insensitivity, Angelica explained that she fell on the floor, injuring her nose. Sebastian's glove paused, so she continued in explanation that she ran into the door. She felt Sebastian's glove remove itself from her head and she smiled in somewhat victory. "Hopefully I don't break my neck on the stairs next," she giggled.

"Yes, hopefully," Ciel blinked.

Sebastian chuckled, checking his pocket watch and then twitching. Angelica, being a child, sensed somewhat dark miasma from Sebastian and looked up to see his eye twitching and his face stuck in a somewhat 'oh crud I'm in the hole now' expression. "Is something wrong, Sebastian?" she asked, putting Sebastian the Cat on her head. Sebastian the Cat, in mock of Sebastian the Butler's current situation, smiled wider.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the cat. _Why that little…_He shook his head to get the thought of a stuffed toy nemesis out. The idea was beyond ridiculous and he would rather push Ciel off a bridge than do that, and that's saying something. He smiled at Angelica, closed eyed per usual. "The young lord has a meeting soon, and I had forgotten about it. Silly me, yes?"

"Not really," Angelica giggled. "At least you don't run into doors~"

Sebastian blinked and smiled, patting her shoulder. "Yes, well, you might want to hurry up, young lord."

"Ugh…" Ciel put down his fork and dabbed his mouth. "Food can wait. Meetings, on the other hand, are best not to be late for."

"Do you want me to clean up for you?" Angelica asked.

"Yes please. Come Sebastian."

Sebastian and Ciel left, leaving little Angelica and the cat toy she treasured to gather up what Ciel had left of his breakfast and walk out. She headed for the kitchen, shuddering at the sight of the counter. She set her cat on said furniture and set to clean up the plates. No sooner did she hear Bard enter.

"…Hey kid," he greeted. "Why are ye' cleanin' plates?"

"Mister Ciel asked me to," she answered, not turning. "Well, more like I asked 'im if 'e'd wanted me to clean up and he said yes."

He was silent for a few. _Is that 'Ciel' for 'I'm leaving you in charge'?_ he thought, scratching his head. "Uh…okay. Well, 'ave fun with that." Not a second later did he leave, running to Mey-Rin, Finian, and Tanaka. _GOTTA TELL 'EM CIEL'S GONE OFF THE WAGON!_

The news was spread across the manor and the four 'adults', as they had foolishly categorized themselves as, held a small meeting in the Servant's Quarters. "Oh dear, Miz Angelica's in charge…" Mey-Rin brooded.

"Does the young master not trust us?" Finian sniffled.

"'Parently. Why else 'ould he leave a nine-year-old in charge?" Bard sighed. "Tanaka, a word on the matter?"

"Ho, ho, ho."

Bard sniffed and whipped an eye. "Well put, m' good man!" Nobody was or is exactly sure what _that _bit of insanity meant, but through unecessary despair and humiliation, Mey-Rin and Finian went with it.

Meanwhile, Angelica put the last dish away with some struggle, having to crawl onto the counter unlike any young lady to slip it into the proper cabinet. She hopped off, using ice to capture her legs as to not cause need of a doctor. Grabbing her beloved toy, she skipped off to the halls and into the gardens, where many wilted roses lied. Her white-blue eyes blinked before slumping, her mood damped. "Poor flowers…don't you agree Sebastian?" The button eyes of Sebastian looked up at her, not saying anything in particular. "Aw…Say something!"

Nothing.

"You's talking to that toy?" Bard's voice inquired.

Angelica twirled around with a glittering face to answer. "Why yes! Sebastian is my kitty after all's!"

Bard, being pushed out from behind a wall, stumbled and stared at the girl, staring at him with big eyes. He stuttered a little and blushed from embarrassment. He couldn't form words because of a _little girl_? If Sebastian saw him right now, he'd laugh. Speaking of which, was the cat a second part of the demonic-oh he had **NO** idea-butler, staying with Angelica to secretly watch them all? Sure this was pure paranoia talking, but this is _Bard_. Bard, the Flamethrower cook. Bard, the delusional twit. Bard-Okay, I think you got the picture.

"N-Nice kitty!" he screamed, running behind the wall. Bard grabbed his comrade servants and ran, Tanaka 'Ho, ho, ho'ing like ever.

Angelica's eyes flashed with humor, blinking with confusion. She tilted her head to the side. "I wonder what that was about…"

Time passed. People nearby the mansion (for reasons unknown) stared at the high built structure with oddity as many _clang_s and _clatter_s echoed into the air. This was no exception for the carriage that was headed for the manor itself. Inside was the young lord, Ciel, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering prayers for the manor. Sebastian, manning the reins, did not believe in praying and muttered curses to the servants, most involving their upcoming deaths in the most painful means manageable. It had only been an hour since they left, and they sounded as if they were tearing the place down, inside-out!

Jumping out of the carriage and stomping to the door, Ciel shoved the doors open. "WHAT IS GOING-"

"YOUNG MASTER!" his three idiotic servants bawled, rushing up to him.

"Yah-ah!" Ciel jumped back in surprise. "What in the Queen's name-"

"WE CAN'T FIND ANGELICA!" they bawled once more.

Ciel stood transfixed. Sebastian came walking up, smiling while producing a thick aura that screamed murder. **"W.H.A.T."** His voice was in monotone, as if he was using all his will-power to contain anger.

The servants cried and dropped to their knees. "S-She wanted to play a game…" Finian swallowed. "AND NOW WE CAN'T FIND HER!"

"What game?" Ciel demanded. If it was 'Hide and Seek', he would have Sebastian teach the fools about the long history of the game, and stress the part on how a person was supposed to HIDE and the other was to SEEK.

"…Darn it, what was the name?" Mey-Rin scratched her head, sniffling.

Sebastian had to swipe Ciel's cane away as to prevent the young master from giving himself a concussion. As the three thought and the young master tried to calm down, Sebastian heard a ruffling in a closet nearby. He walked over and opened the door to see little Angelica playing with her cat, some dead mice, and a broom. She had a few bite marks, so the butler had a feeling they weren't dead for long. "Ah, here you are!" he picked her up, making sure she only held her cat.

"What were you doing in the closet?" Ciel shook out of his state, returning to his calm demeanor.

"Hide and seek!" Angelica bounced a little. "Although I think I cheated by moving around a lot…"

Ciel contemplated whether or not he would proceed with his original plan, but now that Angelica said that she traveled from location to location, it made sense on why they never found her. "It's not cheating," he stated.

Sebastian set her on her feet and patted her head. "Let us tend to those bites, shall we Miss Angelica?"

"Angelica!" Angelica tugged on his sleeve. "'Miss' makes me feel old!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, Angelica."

Angelica hopped up the steps behind Sebastian the Butler, holding Sebastian the Cat. As the servants remained blinking at the cabinet, Ciel sighed and walked away, heading for the dining room. Once there, he inspected the table. He smiled slightly at the neatness of it and how it seemed to be intact, unlike a certain vase at one end of the room. "Tanaka!" he called out.

He jumped at Tanaka's next, "Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka was on the floor behind him, next to a pipe as if he had used most of his normal-self time to defend a clean table.

**Author's Note:**

**I suck, don't I?**

**Short chapters**

**Fast plot**

**I'm a mess**

**XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Fourteen

Sebastian groaned and held his head. Out of all things: bullets, little girls, annoying guests, the one thing that irritated him most were the dumb servants that could barely even keep their own heads on. His eyes squeezed closed and he massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the ache inside his head.

If this kept up, three meat pies were going to be made.

The worst part was that a _nine-year-old_ behaved better than them! She also cleaned better, instead of destroying everything she touched (well, to an extent). He still had not forgotten about the bookcase or the walls, but still, it as a heck of a lot better than frying the kitchen, demolishing the china sets, and murdering all the plants in the garden. It was hard for him to believe that getting shot at did not anger him as much as the lousy job the three simpletons managed as servants.

Pushing his mental complaints aside, her checked the pocket watch in hand. As carved into his memory, it was probably an hour 'til supper. _Enough time to whip something up,_ he thought. Removing his jacket and placing it on an unknown object and rolling up his sleeves, he started to work until he noticed the black blob that was his coat, a bit puffier than it should be. He raised a brow and smiled a little, poking it. A small giggle came out in response.

"Why, I never knew you were a coat pebble, Angelica," he chuckled.

Angelica laughed and popped her head out, blinking and smiling innocently. "Sorry, but you dropped it on me and I figured I was bein' a coat rack again."

…_Oops. _Sebastian chuckled and patted her head, standing up once more and letting her pop her head back under the coat, taking the form of a coat pebble once more. An hour passed and Sebastian pushed the cart into the dining room, Ciel sitting at the head chair per usual. The young lord, however, was irked at the small, black ball on the bottom shelf. "Sebastian, is that your coat?" he directed with his cane.

"Correction: my coat and a little girl," Sebastian set a plate in front of Ciel. "In short, a coat pebble."

Angelica popped her head out and giggled. "I'm a coat pebble Ciel!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and said nothing more about it. He was silent until a crash was heard. His eyes darted up to Angelica, who apparently tried to climb out. Unfortunately, the coat wanted to remain in pebble format and gave her troubles. He watched as Sebastian slid the girl out of the cart and tried to help, instead making it worse. The solution was to simply put Coat Pebble Angelica on a chair and pull it out far enough so she was not under the table and slammed her head whilst under it.

"Are we done with that?" Ciel snapped. Angelica nodded slowly due to the thumping on the crown of her head. "Good. Bad enough I have yet _another_ business proposal tomorrow."

"Why, it sounds like all of this is irritating you," Sebastian smiled, eyes closed.

Angelica was confused, so instead of speaking, she wriggled until her head was hidden in the coat again. It did not really make sense seeing as she could hear and speak through the cloth anyhow. "This is not funny, Sebastian!" the young lord scolded. The bones in his fingers let out tiny cracks as they balled up tight. "I know that being an Earl takes work, yes, but for _once_ duty can take a dirt nap, CAN IT NOT?**!"**

Sebastian was silent, staring at Ciel's face as it flushed red with anger. Angelica, for one, was even more confused seeing as she usually just looked at flowers and played with her kitty (or tried to think names for it) while she lived in the Coblat Manor. She had no understanding of Ciel's stress. What she _did_ comprehend, however, was that he was riddled with fatigue and did not want to work for a bit. She popped her head out, Sebastian the Cat's head popping out under her chin with its wide-spread grin.

"Why not take a break, Mister Ciel?" she wondered. "It's not like you can't ask for a simple date n' change."

Clapping a hand over Ciel's open mouth, Sebastian looked at her worriedly. "Angelica, it does not work like that," he informed. "If anything, it is the exact opposite."

Angelica pouted. "So he can't?" Sebastian nodded. She pouted and tried to worm to Ciel, but forgot she was on a chair. As she was toppling over, Sebastian moving to save her from face-planting into the floor, ice shot up and smacked her square in the face. **"GRK!"** she grunted, the ice lowering her to the ground. "Meanie!" she tried to kick at it.

Ciel witnessed it shoot back into the floor before Angelica had the chance to give it a piece of her mind. He sighed at the hole in the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed, walking out to probably get wood, nails, and a hammer.

Angelica huffed and looked down at her toy's face. "I blame you," she hissed at it.

"Why are you blaming a toy?" Ciel muttered, holding the right side of his face with his hand, elbow on the table. "_You_ are the one who can control ice."

"So?" Angelica inquired. "That's like askin' why you blame black cats for bad luck. It be something people just do."

As she started to roll to the side of his seat, seeing she saw wood splinters sticking out in several places. Wouldn't want to ruin Sebastian's beloved coat, now would we? Blinking for a bit, Ciel stared at the little Ice Pirate. He eventually produced a ghost of a smile. "It _is_ something people just do, not 'it _be_'," Ciel lifted up the tea cup Sebastian had set down for him.

"Oh, okay!" Angelica nodded enthusiastically as Ciel sipped his 'Earl Gray' tea. "And Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go with you to the business proposal? I don't wanna be stuck in a closet again like earlier."

Ciel stopped drinking for a moment, his brain trying to register what that last bit meant. _Oh yes, the hide and seek attempt. _"If you wish, but I will _not_ carry you because that coat refuses to part with you."

Angelica sighed and wriggled a bit before she was lifted onto the table. Ciel turned to Bard, who looked bemused. "Heyo Master Ciel!" Bard greeted. "Small question, but does that mean that it's only going to be us servants in the household?"

Sadly, Ciel was surprised Bard could actually pronounce the world 'household' correctly. As a matter of fact, he was surprised he had that in his vocabulary at all! "Err…yes," he stammered with his small shock. "I expect you not to trash it or burn it to the ground, understand?"

"Oh, they will not, my lord," Sebastian re-entered, carrying the necessary materials. "For if they did, say, burn it down, **they themselves** will be reduced to nothing but _**ash**_. Is that understood, Bard?"

Bard turned pale and simply nodded once before walking out. Angelica laughed when he screamed and started to run down the halls, proclaiming that Sebastian was, in fact, the Devil in uptight-butler format. Sebastian had to finish some quick business in the halls shortly after that particular outburst.

The next morning came, and Angelica was on her bed, her body still wrapped up to look like a coat pebble. Her head was resting on a pillow in the center of the bed, courtesy of Sebastian. Someone knocked on the door lightly, but she did not hear it due to her sleeping state, eyes open however. The person then rudely pounded on the door, probably waking up the whole manor in the process. "WOULD YOU WAKE UP?" a familiar voice demanded.

Angelica squeaked and rolled around in the bed, eyes squeezed shut. She stopped when she realized the coat was preventing her from going anywhere and she sighed. "It should be open," she called.

"Well it's not, which is why I'm knocking!" the voice snapped.

"It sounds more like you're trying to obliterate the poor thing," she mumbled.

"I MIGHT AS WELL SEEING YOU WON'T OPEN IT!"

"Missy Grell, why are you even in such a rush to get in?" she huffed.

Yes, she could recognize the feminine and masculine crossover-of-a-voice. "Want to know why? THIS MANGY MUTT WON'T GET OFF!"

…_Mangy…_"Pluto~" she wriggled.

The door slammed into the ground and said dog-demon tackled her, still in his human form. He licked her face in greeting and she giggled. 'Missy Grell' was staring at the dog, his right eye twitching. "Why didn't you do that earlier…" he glared at Pluto.

Angelica noted that Pluto was covered in dirt, so she figured that he had gotten himself lost and that was why she had not seen him for a dreadfully long time. Pluto bite into a part of the coat and lifted it up, standing on all fours. Angelica wriggled there as if in a cocoon, her little sky-blue head staring at the Reaper. "So are you here for any particular reason?" she wondered.

"To see Bassy of course!" he/she cooned (it hurt Angelica's head just to think about it). "That, and to return the mutt; I figured it would enjoy your company seeing you are both as dumb as a bag of potatoes."

"Hey!" Angelica pouted. "That's not nice!" Pluto whimpered in agreement.

Sebastian was buttoning up his vest, stomping down the halls toward Angelica's room where the commotion was being sourced. Bard, Finian, and Ciel followed in suit, the young master looking somewhat tired and angry at once. _What on Earth is that girl up to? _Sebastian wondered. He saw the answer when red hair caught his eye. "HOLY-"-Finian covered Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian glared at Finian and simply plucked his wrist away. **"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING."**

"BASSY!" Grell tackled Sebastian. "It's been _soo_ long!"

"FOR REASONS!"

Bard and Finian worked on trying to help Sebastian. Ciel peeked into Angelica's room and saw the long-lost demon dog carrying Angelica by the coat with his teeth. "Oh, so that's where you went," he noted the dirt.

"Is Missy Grell assaulting Mister Sebastian?" Angelica tilted her head to the side. Pluto followed in suit.

Ciel simply pointed to the commotion. Pluto walked forward on all fours and allowed Angelica to assess the situation. She huffed and made ice squish Grell against the ceiling. When the ice returned, Grell fell onto the floor with a thick slam. It also left another gaping hole in the ground. "Pluto!" Finian cheered, tackling the dog and causing Angelica to plop onto the ground in a jacket blob. "I missed you boy!"

Pluto blinked. "Rmm?" he whimpered, confused.

Sebastian huffed and straightened his vest, picking up Angelica and patted her head. "Young master?" he addressed Ciel.

"Yes," Ciel started to walk for the staircase. "Grell, you know the way out, right?"

"Grk…"

"I think that was a 'yes'," Angelica stared at the Reaper him/herself. "Seriously, WHAT GENDER IS HE?"

Sebastian frowned and flicked her head lightly. "That is not a question for a young lady to ask." Angelica blinked and started bawling her eyes out. _And just like that I regret living,_ Sebastian huffed inside.

After a seemingly _long _carriage ride, the trio arrived in town, all three looking equally tired. Angelica had managed to wriggle Sebastian the Cat out and not currently held him outside her little pebble shell. It was hard though due to the low amount of friction. Ciel was the one to lead the way, going slow due to fatigue. Several times they would stop because Angelica dropped her cat, in which Sebastian would always pick it up and place it in the same place, not thinking of just stuffing it into the jacket next to her head.

Their designated location eventually was right in front of them. "Finally…" Ciel reached for the door knob.

"Earl Phantomhive!"

"OH WHAT THE-"-Sebastian kicked the wall to promote censorship. "…Oh right. Good morning, Lord Randall."

Angelica stared at the old man, maybe in his late forties, standing alone next to Ciel. "May I speak to you?" he stressed.

"If you must. Sebastian, please start the business proposal with Angelica here."

"Yes, my lord," he bowed his head, using his back to open the door.

Inside was yet another old man, scribbling on paper at a counter. He looked up and raised a brow. "Um…"

"Mr. Phantomhive is outside currently," Sebastian informed.

"I know that, seeing there's a window," he pointed the quill he used currently at said glass frame. "I'm more irked on the living pebble you are holding."

Angelica giggled and tried her best to hide her face with Sebastian the Cat. "Oh, this is Angelica Coblat," Sebastian lifted her up a little. "Daughter of Sir Henry Coblat."

The man's eyes bugged out. "Oh…Well, come in, come in."

Sebastian took a few steps further in, Angelica wriggling in her little cocoon. He talked about the Phuntom Toy Company for quite a bit before Ciel stomped in, ears crimson and face pink. "What has been said?" he demanded. Sebastian quickly filled him in and repositioned the coat pebble, seeing she was starting to slip. "I see."

Ciel continued from there, Sebastian standing there whilst Angelica yawned and closed her eyes for a little while.

_A circle of ice is underneath her as she stands in a room of darkness. She taps it with her little shoe and it glows in that specific spot. She runs a little and each spot where her foot touched lit up with a light blue gleam. She started to skate a little, using mostly her heels (despite natural law). Angelica wondered what this had to do with anything, stopping to think. At least she thought she stopped. Even with her feet flat against the ice, her body still moved in the direction she had previously been skating until she bumped into someone. A white glove rested on her shoulder. "Oh, Mister Se…" She turned to a hideous thing, nothing like Sebastian. _

_Well, the hair was the same, but the horns were extremely new._

"_EEP!" she started running, until she face-planted into the ice and ended up falling through, revealing blue flames. "__**AHHH!"**_

"_Angelica…"_

"_Angeli_ca!"

She had this happen to her enough times to get the fact that someone was trying to wake her up. She blinked and met face-to-face with her beloved kitty toy. "…Yep. Officially insane from this point forth," she stated blankly.

She heard Sebastian chuckle as he patted her head. "No, _I_ am the one trying to wake you up."

She was about to ask if he was telepathic, but she quickly shut her mouth. It was not hard to infer why she considered herself crazy. She turned a little to see the old man waving once. Ciel was still in front of the counter, facing Angelica. "Sorry, but did I scream or somethin'?" she asked.

"Well, yes," Ciel blinked. "You were also rambling off about Sebastian being a bird.

"Are you feeling alright?"

At this point, she was positive she was just dream-guessing Sebastian's demon form. She shrugged it off. "Yes, Mister Ciel. I guess I'm just too tired."

Even so, she swore that the medallion was cooling off as if it had been heated before when she didn't notice. She shrugged that off as well.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Watch out for chapter fifteen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Fifteen

The carriage rocked as they returned, the coat starting to loosen up around Angelica. She had a steadier grasp on her toy this time, even asleep. Ciel watched as her little chest went up and down, her smile never once fading. He frowned and stared at the floor, touching the Phantomhive ring passed down from generation to generation. _I wonder how a girl who lost most of her family can still smile…_

Outside on the driver's bench, Sebastian held the reigns firmly. Below stinging eyes were bags that gave his slump further meaning into 'dreadfully tired'. If that was not enough, he had to stop several times just to smack his head awake. A majority of the time it turned out to be a tree he used to awaken himself. Every time this happened, Ciel would get more and more irritable until, at Sebastian's sixth stop, he stomped out and whacked Sebastian with his cane instead.

"ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?_!_" he snapped, red in the face.

Sebastian glared a little, but understood his irritability somewhat. "I believe so, my lord," he sighed. "I simply do not know the cause of this…"

"Maybe coat pebbles m 'ke peoples sleepy?" a soft yawn came from within the carriage.

Sebastian poked his head through the door to see Angelica rubbing her eye with the back of Sebastian the Cat. He smiled at her in his usual way, the bags sort of giving it a menacing meaning. "Perhaps you are right, Angelica," he chuckled.

"Of course she is, she is nine after all," the earl rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Age is but a number, my lord," Sebastian stated, climbing into the bench once more.

"Speaking of which," Angelica giggled. "How old are you, Mister Sebastian?"

He chuckled and whipped the reigns. "A high number, let us just leave it at that."

Angelica nodded curtly and started to fiddle with Sebastian the cat, humming a cheerful tune. Ciel watched as she only made small movements due to the coat and wondered why she would not just use her ice. Yet again, knowing her for the time he had, he guessed this was because she did not want to ruin his butler's coat. Whilst on the subject of Angelica Frostbite Coblat, he pondered on the whereabouts of that cousin of hers. Amber, was it not? Mr. Pyroa was not going to simply wait for the girl, Ciel knew that. What was taking the girl so long?

The humming kept interrupting his train of thought. "Angelica, may you _please_ stop humming!" he groaned.

"Why?" she blinked innocently. "Is it bad to hum?"

Ciel blinked at the question. He was not entirely sure why, but he did not want her to believe that it was in fact bad, nor did he want her to continue at the moment. "No, it is not, I just need to think at the moment," he sighed.

"About what?" she questioned. "Maybe I can help!"

_Well, it is about her family._ He nodded. "I was wondering whatever happened to that cousin of yours."

"Amber?" Angelica asked. Ciel nodded in response. "Oh, that be easy!"

"That _is_ easy, not 'be' Angelica."

"Okay, that _is_ easy," she giggled. "Any who, the Ellnize branch of us Ice Pirates lives in Northern France at the current."

"Why Northern France, may I ask?"

"D' know," she shrugged, loosening the coat further. "Mum never talked about their decisions much."

He saw her slightly grimace and frowned himself. Before he could tell her she need not to talk about her past in an uncomfortable manner, Sebastian stopped. "WE BETTER BE AT THE MANOR SEBASTIAN," he strained through shut teeth, glaring at the wood behind the driver's bench.

"…Not exactly…" was all Sebastian said.

"Oh for the love of," Ciel grumbled, stepping out of the carriage. "What is the-" He dropped his cane, staring at the manor with one twitching eye.

_**PINK.**_

"Yep, run for it," Ciel climbed into the carriage.

"Why?" Angelica blinked.

"It's-"

"CIEL~!"

"Oh-"-he quickly took Angelica in consideration-"-crumpets."

Lady Elizabeth ran up to the carriage, opening the door and dragging out the young lord. "You're back!" she cheered, squeezing him with a hug. "Your servants said you was gone!"

"Yes, I needed to go to a business proposal," Ciel muttered, his face turning somewhat purple. "Please let go!"

"Aw, why?"

"I believe it is because he is suffocating, Madam Elizabeth," Sebastian glanced back, holding the reigns still.

Elizabeth noted Ciel's expression and let him go. "Oh, hehe~ Sorry for that!"

"Forgiven," Ciel dusted his coat. "Well, Sebastian drive the carriage up the manor, would you?" Sebastian nodded. "Okay, Angelica come out." No answer. "Angelica?"

He peeked inside to see the coat pebble smaller than ever, quivering this time. Sebastian chuckled, "I could take her with me, if you prefer."

Ciel blinked and poked Angelica once. She squeaked and shrank more. He gathered it was not going to be any better to have her implode in attempts to get away from his fiancé. "I suppose that is for the best," he sighed. He shut the door and Sebastian whipped the reigns once more.

"Why did Angelica stay in the carriage?" Elizabeth tilted her head, eyes wide and asking.

Ciel decided to play dumb. It would not do him any good to have her in a bad mood. For all he knew, she could possibly kill them with pink fluff in a time of anger. "I have not the slightest clue," he fibbed. In truth, he knew well why she hid. Like everyone at Phantomhive Manor, she was utterly _terrified_ of Lady Elizabeth.

Sebastian stopped the carriage in its proper place, stepping off and opening the door to lift up the coat pebble dubbed Angelica Frostbite Coblat. He wanted to put a 'Ridiculous' in there, but felt as if her actions were just and did not deserve such. He patted her head as he walked inside, seeing it also plagued with the dreaded color pink. Grell hung from the ceiling, dressed in mostly pink. Tanaka had yet another wig on. The three servants were not to be found and Pluto was on a leash, trying to get several bows off.

Sebastian sighed and scratched his head slightly. "It irks me on when these visits shall _cease_," he grumbled.

"When the demon dies, that's when," Angelica popped her head out. "Seriously, why?" She sniffed as if about to cry.

"Well, let us endure it for the young master, shall we?" he patted her shy-blue hair. She nodded, wriggling her nose. "Good. Now where are the good for nothing servants?"

A closet door was knocked down. **"WHAT WAS THAT?**!" Bard loomed over Sebastian. **"I HAVE YOU KNOW WE'S AIN'T USELESS!"**

"Oh really?" Sebastian yawned, covering his mouth. "Then why is it that Angelica is able to not demolish the manor?"

"Because I try?" said Ice Pirate squeaked, sparkling a little.

Sebastian pointed to her, eyes bored. "Exactly. She tries. Maybe if you _tried_ a little instead of being impatient, stubborn, and stupid, the lot of you, we would not have these problems."

Bard's eye twitched as Sebastian nonchalantly walked off to the kitchen. "Why you little…" he took a deep breath and stomped back to the closet, about to step in when someone nabbed him from behind. **"AHH!"**

The scream was heard in every hall, especially the one Sebastian and Angelica were going through. "There goes another victim," Angelica giggled.

In so, her cat dropped. It was smiling, yes, but Angelica raised a brow. Something was not right about the cat. Sebastian bent down to pick it up and tried to give it to Angelica, but she refused to take it. "Is there something the matter?" Sebastian inquired.

Angelica squinted at the toy. It was as if she challenged it to frown. Instead, it did not. She huffed and started to feel a heat in her chest. She assumed it was the coat, so she accepted the toy and cuddled it, frowning. Without another word, Sebastian entered the kitchen and started to fix the lunch for his master. During that, Angelica wriggled and strived to be free of the coat, but it seemed to just want to cling. _Please get off, Mister Coat!_ Despite her thoughts, the coat would not let off. Her chest felt hotter and hotter until she started to get the fact that something was wrong. Popping her head into the coat, she popped it right back out, white orbs wide.

Sebastian yawned, covering his mouth once more. The tea sloshed in the kettle as he moved it to the cart and set the cups on there as well. He turned, but noticed Angelica staring at nothing in particular. Her eyes screamed 'I'm scared' and her shaking self said no better. "Oh dear…" he sighed, picking her up. "Do you need to go to bed, Miss Angelica?"

All she did was nod. He strode out and quickly went through the halls, entering her un-spared room. He set her on the newly pink bed, surprised she held no reaction (unless this equally scared her like the thing causing her current state). With a quick pat to the head, he exited, closed the door, and went off to finish lunch.

"SIT DOWN LIZZIE!" Ciel groaned in exasperation. "…Please?"

"But why?" Elizabeth complained.

"Because, Sebastian is to bring lunch out soon," Ciel pointed to the nearest grandfather clock with his cane. "Will you come with me to the Dining Room? I cannot let you be starving yourself now."

"Ooh~ Okay!" she cheered.

She took his arm and they went into the Dining Room, sitting down. As of instant, Sebastian entered with the cart. "Sorry if I am a little late, my lord," Sebastian smiled a little.

"Forgiven," Ciel yawned. "We are all tired here, so it is only understandable this _once_."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes."

The butler stopped the cart and Ciel glanced at the bottom shelf, seeing no coat bundle. "What? No coat pebble today?" Ciel joked.

"She went to bed," Sebastian set a tea cup in front of Ciel, pouring tea.

"What's a coat pebble?" Elizabeth blinked.

Ciel smiled a little. "That would be Angelica. You see, she somehow got tangled in Sebastian's coat and now she sort of looks like an enlarged pebble."

"Oh! Wait…" She thought for a second. "What's wrong with Angelica?"

"I have no idea," Sebastian poured Elizabeth some tea. "One second, she looks at her cat as if it is a stranger and next thing I know she looks like as if Mr. Pyroa was in front of her." Ciel choked on his tea. "Young master?_!_"

Ciel waved it off, beating on his chest a few times until his coughing settled down. "You said she was in bed, correct?" Ciel stood. Sebastian nodded and Ciel walked out, trying to make his travel to Angelica's room short. For some reason, the halls felt longer as he progressed on. It was all paid off when he reached her door. Grabbing the handle, he jerked it to the side. "Angelica, are you feeling…"

His eye widened at what he saw.

"Oh what are you staring at?" a slightly deep voice of a female snapped. "It looks as if you never saw me before, Mist 'a Ciel!"

**I guess you can tell what happened.**

**If not:**

**MEDALLION MALFUNCTION. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Sixteen

Sebastian was enduring Elizabeth's ramblings as much as he could. Before he decided to decapitate her, thankfully, the door opened to the young earl. "Ah, young…" Sebastian blinked at Ciel, his face pale as if he_ also _just had Mr. Pyroa in front of him. "Master?" Ciel simply just handed Sebastian a slip. The writing was fairly sloppy and misspelled, but readable none of the less.

**Hey Mr. Sebastian!**

**Sorry I's had to go to bed.**

**The stupid medalion malfunktiund and now I's a adult. **

**Mr. Ciel said I's had to stay in here for the nite, so I's here and he allso said that you need to get me clothes.**

**Do not know why, he just said.**

**-Angelica**

Ciel obviously did not see that she also needed a Grammar tutor. _How she can read is beyond me,_ Sebastian inwardly sighed. _At least she could spell 'why'. _Sebastian nodded to the earl and walked out to go to town. He grumbled to himself after almost reaching for his coat on the rack.

The next morning came slowly. Sebastian, under Ciel's order, could not see Angelica the day before, so he had not given her the clothes he had gotten for her (reasons unknown). In so, he knocked on her door gently. "Angelica?" he addressed.

"Oye?" he heard Angelica yawn. "Mist 'a Sebastian?"

"Yes."

The door opened slowly and Angelica was there, eighteen-years-old with the clothes that appeared on her last time. "G' mornin'…" she stretched a little. She stared at the multiple dresses in his hands. "Huh? Those for me?" He nodded and gave them to her. She shut the door quickly and Sebastian waited there. "An' here we are!" she cheered. The door opened once more and she popped out, her hair in a ponytail-held by a white ribbon-and her choice of dress a simple white lace with slightly puffy sleeves and a straight skirt.

"I see you favor the color white," Sebastian observed.

Angelica nodded with kind eyes; unlike the last time she was in this state. "It's a pure color, ain't it?"

Sebastian smiled. "Why of course it is, which is why I choose to wear the opposite of that."

Angelica's laugh was soft, but high. If Sebastian was correct, this change of state while she was calm seemed to have minor effects on her mental maturity. "You're so funny, Mist 'a Sebastian!"

"Why, thank you," Sebastian bowed his head in gratitude. "So, pardon if this is intrusion of your privacy, but what do you plan to do until this malfunction has worn off?"

Angelica thought about it. "Hmm…Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "I know! I'll go to town and take the advantage to walk around like a grown-up!"

Sebastian blinked before scratching his head a little, one eyebrow quirked up. He was truthfully confused on how _that _little plan would work out. "Sorry to say, but would others not recognize you?"

"What are ye' blabbering about?_!_" Angelica pouted, crossing her lean arms. "I's at _least_ eighteen! Nobody's gonna recognize me when I's twice my usual age!"

…_You know I actually just noticed that…_Sebastian sighed at his slow time to notice that the age had _doubled_ instead of merely _increased_ and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was also slightly annoyed. Why was this girl being so stubborn? Usually once one of her superiors said _not _to do this or to _do _that, she followed directions. Right now she was just being a pain. "Blue hair. White eyes. Same facial figures, well, maybe a bit longer and hallowed."

Angelica rolled her eyes. That made Sebastian's eyes narrow quite a bit. "Oh why am I explaining this to you? I's a-going, and that's final," she stated matter-of-factly. She stepped past Sebastian, but he grabbed her left elbow. "Wha-LET GO!"

Sebastian barely knew what he was doing himself. He guessed it was just part of that emotion-quirk about Ice Pirates. "I'd advise against it, Miss Coblat," Sebastian growled slightly, annoyed.

Angelica huffed. _Talk about sudden mood changes in front of me, I dare ye'. First person poppin' into my head will be Mist a' Sebastian I's swear it! _She turned, her elbow still captive. "If you have forgotten, Mist 'a Sebastian-"

_Here goes the 'I'm royalty' excuse…_Sebastian inwardly sighed.

To his somewhat relief, he was wrong. "-I can easily freeze you and break your hand off. So you might as well let go's of me elbow!"

He blinked a bit before chuckling, letting go of her elbow. _I guess she knows how self-centered the royalty excuse sounds._ "Of course, Miss Coblat."

"AN. GEL. I. CA. Jeez, it ain't that hard to pronounce!" Angelica whined.

Sebastian closed his eyes, a grin spread wide across his face. "Yes, Angelica. Oh, and have you considered a _grammar tutor?"_

"Multiple times," she admitted. "Thought I was crazy every time and jus' continued playing with me cat."

She headed for the stairs. Sebastian opened his eyes and walked for Ciel's study, finding the young master looking weary. "Hello Sebastian," Ciel yawned. "Have you given Angelica her new clothes?"

"Yes, and may I mention she wants to go to town?" Sebastian bowed his head.

"Really?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded. Ciel thought a little. "I am not entirely sure…she did just jump from nine to si-"

"Eighteen."

"Yes, eighteen, and I do not really get if the mental capability goes along with it."

The sky-blue head popped in, white eyes laughing. "Of course not! That'd be harmful once it goes back to me stupid self," Angelica stepped in. "Oh! But I swears to behave, Mist a' Ciel!"

"…Well…" Ciel tapped his temple in thought.

"If I buy Sebastian a bonnet, will you let me go?"

"What?" Sebastian turned, slightly horrified. _Dear God, she's turning into Elizabeth!_

Ceil laughed at that. "Sure, as long as it's pink." Angelica nodded and skipped out. Sebastian's jaw dropped in misery. "What are you doing Sebastian? I never ordered you to start catching _flies._"

Sebastian shook his head out of its daze. "Of course, my lord," he straightened, fussing around with his tie. "Would you like me to accompany the youth?"

Ciel nodded stiffly. "If anything were to happen to _Lady_ Coblat, the blame would be pinned to those who were last with her; us."

Sebastian nodded and left the study, shutting the door behind him. The word 'lady' to describe Angelica made him chuckle a little. He covered his mouth soon afterwards. Since he thought about it, she was the only child of Henry Coblat-to his knowledge-and that automatically passed down his position to none other than the Frostbite Ice Pirate. He walked through the halls, drowned in his own thoughts. The demon butler did not even notice the three servants staring from a corner.

"All right!" Finian cheered slightly. "Now we get 'ta chance to prove to Ciel we're good servants!"

"Aw, but doesn't Miss Angelica look so adorable grown up?" Mey-Rin giggled.

Finian stared at her. "_That_ was Angelica?"

"Who else would d'at be?" Bard grumbled. "I may not know much about that particular situation, but I don't think we's getting a 'prove-ourselves-worthy' moment anytime soon."

"Why's that?" both others asked.

_**CRRRASH! **_

_**ROAR!**_

"Pluto,_ that's why."_

Sebastian sighed once climbing into the driver's bench. The demon dog was truly missing a few screws, he was. Not that anyone else bothered to notice or give a darn. Angelica handed him the reigns, having already taken a seat on the bench. Standing around, waiting a demon butler to get his coattails moving was hard on her legs apparently. "Aw, I think I need to go check on Pluto after this," Angelica whispered to herself, slumping down so her elbows were on her thighs and her cheeks were in her palms. "He seems a tad upset."

"The blokes are probably not feeding him properly," Sebastian whipped the reins.

The horses trotted down the path to town. Angelica watched every leaf flutter down from a tree branch and land softly on the dirt. Even the dust picked up from the hooves of the horses seemed interesting. There was just nothing to talk about in this state for her. She knew nothing of politics. Her knowledge was vastly limited. What would be of interest to Sebastian that she knew? Her brain started to cramp as she pondered on it. It felt as if it was deteriorating all in but two minutes, which it might as well have been with her thought progress thus far.

"Why are you so silent, Angelica?" Sebastian inquired. "Is something the matter?"

"No…" she huffed in defeat. "Jus' can't think of anything you'd be interested in."

"Hmm…" Sebastian glanced at the sky, whipping the reigns once whilst doing so. "You seem to enjoy the company of your toy cat."

"Yes?" she asked more than stated. Where was he going with this, exactly?

"Have you actually _seen_ a cat?" he piled onto the conversation.

"Several times, actually," Angelica smiled softly. "So soft n' cuddly~ Eh Mist a' Sebastian?" He nodded in response. "Oye, Mist a' Sebastian? Have you ever had a pet cat?"

"Not in truth," he sighed. "I have fed a stray several times, visited it for the most part." He leaned back somewhat as if trying to see past the clouds to something better than white fluff. "It seems that she is one of the few ways to relieve my oncoming ulcer."

Angelica laughed. Having heard the term from her mother once, she understood it meant somewhere along the lines of a medical problem. Perhaps it was influenced by stress? She did not exactly know, seeing as she never was a doctor. "Oh Mist a' Sebastian!" she lightly smacked his arm. "You crack me up as bad as Mey-Rin cracks the china!"

This was Sebastian's turn to laugh. "Why, thank you for the generous compliment, madam," he bowed his head in respect.

"Ah, don't mention it!" Angelica patted his back next. "You deserve the compliments, e_ven if yer' just a butler,_" she added quickly.

Sebastian was smiling, feeling happy. He was not sure whether or not this was due to her emotion-quirk once again, or just pure happiness, but he really did not care. As long as he was seeing her smile, either would have been fine. Town came up a bit quicker after their chat, Angelica hopping out and stretching her back. Sebastian got off as well and made sure that everything was set so that he and Angelica could venture among the various shops and what-not.

A sudden thought struck him as his glove brushed up to reveal a small portion of his purple contract-marking. With the contract in hand, Ciel could easily order him to do whatever; even something heinous.

Such as killing Angelica would be a proper example.

He shook the thought out of his head. Even Ciel was not as cold as to do that. The butler even witnessed that Ciel had taken a shining to the girl. He could not really blame the master for such. "Mist a' Sebastian!" Angelica waved. "Come on! We have to get you a bonnet, remember?"

Sebastian slumped and took a deep breath. It **was** his master's orders, regardless. "Coming," he mumbled, walking toward Angelica.

All the time they spent in town, Angelica staring at everything with big eyes (even babies, which made a majority cry), Sebastian could not help but be bothered. If ordered, would he even be able to kill her? Would he prove to not be a _decent_ butler after all? Even as a demon, his personal feelings may have proven a problem. He thought long and hard, not once really talking to Angelica except for one-word responses.

Angelica eventually caught on. Although, she figured he was tired or he wanted to see the cat again. "Okay Mist a' Sebastian! I'm-"

"He-YO!" an obnoxious hollered.

Angelica jumped and scrambled behind Sebastian, startled. Sebastian came out of his trance just in time to see a drunkard waving a bottle of whiskey around. The alcoholic beverage sloshed around in the confinement of the glass violently. It was obvious that it was more than the missing half of the bottle that this man had had. With one particular swing, the bottle crashed into the wall and shattered, the drunkard jumping once fear registered in his brain.

"What is that?" Angelica pointed to the yellow-orange liquid seeping into the cracks of the cobblestone paths.

"That would be whiskey," Sebastian sighed. "It makes you dreadfully tipsy…"

"Haha! That rhymed!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and patted her head. "Stay here as I get the horses ready, will you Angelica?" he faced her with one eye alone. She nodded and he walked off.

The drunkard spotted Angelica waiting there, a smile glowing on her face and her white dress flowing about her ankles. Her facial expressions radiated with cuteness, inviting the man closer. "'Ey you," he pointed a bleeding finger with glass wedged in at her. "Who's you?"

"Me?" she pointed to her heart, raising a blue brow. He nodded slowly, as if mentally incapable. "Me name's Angelica. You?"

"Ah, I forgot m' name!" he growled, waving his hand diagonally once with a flare of indifference to the matter. "What's important is…" He stepped closer, smirking. "How purtty do you think I is?"

Angelica blinked, unable to understand the question. "Err…What?" she blinked still. "I-I's sorry, but I am quite confused…"

With her confusion, she barely noticed that he had gotten in front of her. "I says 'how purtty do you think I is'. Meanin' do you think I's handsome or sumthin'."

She was a bit saddened that her education had obviously gotten father than his, but yet again she gathered it was the whiskey. Angelica was quick to make a mental note of never accepting an alcoholic beverage. "N-Not really…" Angelica gulped. "I's truly sorry, but I really-"

"S' nothin'!" he staggered, smiling with bliss. "You's don't have to think I'm purtty!" _That word somehow irritates me_. "Come with m' and we can have some fun! Wan' sum?"

Even with her mental capacity of a nine-year-old, more like thirteen at this point, she understood that he did not mean to 'play dress up' or anything little girls would have loved to do. "GOODNESS GRACIOUS NO!" she gasped. _Yay~ New phrase!_ She then slapped herself for thinking that. _You're supposed to be older ye' dope!_ "N-Now if you excuse me-!"

He grabbed her elbow, yanking her closer. "Now why the Hell not?_!_" he roared. "You's a girl, ain't you?"

_Ugh! I cannot take another second of this!_ "LET GO!" she roared, jerking her elbow away and running. _Sorry Mist a' Sebastian! BUT THERE'S A WHISKEY-MAN AFTER ME!...Wait is that even __**right**__?_

"HEY! I'S AIN'T DONE WITH YOU!"

Angelica kept running. She could not help but think about using her ice abilities, but she had to seem normal in this town. If not, once again, she would be tried and/or burned for witch-craft or something of the sort. Maybe demon-craft? _I have to get lost…HELP ME SOMEBODY!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to the God her father had prayed to for her mother's sake a million times before.

Behind her eyelids, she stood on the ice patch once more. In the distance, she saw a nine-year-old with long, sky-blue hair and white eyes with a dash of light blue. She automatically recognized it as herself. Several cracks appeared on the ice and she fell through. Her eyes popped open and came to a similar flash, the strongest spot being the medallion on her breast. Soon enough, the light faded and everything seemed bigger.

It was not hard to puzzle out the facts that she was herself again.

_Darn, and only a short time to!_ Angelica pouted inwardly. The echoes of footsteps came into her range of hearing. She looked around spastically and hopped into a barrel filled to the middle with mackerel. The stench was horrendous, yes, but not as much as the thought of some drunkard being indecent with her. The footsteps stopped for a brief moment before they started to fade. She giggled with success and popped out. Trying to climb out, she only succeeded in toppling it over and shattering the moist wood. In so, she rubbed her sore bum and stood up, scanning her location.

The alley was dark and damp; a place a child such as herself should not be. Her body shuddered with fear and cold, her feet moving forward. She kept checking her surroundings and the people about to make sure no more unpleasing incidents in town would occur.

"ANGELICA!" a harsh voice called out. "ANGELICA!"

"Mister Sebastian!" she squealed, rushing forward and taking a sharp right. "Sorry! I was-"

_**SLAM!**_

"OW!" she covered her nose. "Mister Sebastian! Your back 'tis hard!"

Sebastian turned to see the complaining little girl holding her nose, eyes scrunched shut. "Ah, I see you returned to normal." He picked her up and started walking for the carriage. "Where did you run off to?"

"That drunkard came a-chasing me!" she whined. "He was all indecent and such! It even made me say something new, Mister Sebastian!"

_Odd. The accent in which she says 'mister' is different with age…_"What would that be?" he sighed, setting her in the carriage.

"'Goodness gracious'," she answered, pronouncing it carefully. "It don't mean nothing bad, does it?" she wondered.

He smiled and patted her head. That phrase was something he had said at least twice or so in front of her. "No, it is not bad. Now anything you hear from Bard is bad."

"Like-"-the very drunkard tripped over a box and landed harshly on the walk.

Sebastian sighed and hung his head, shaking it from side to side. "YES. Things like that are _**B-A-D.**_"

Angelica nodded and started bouncing a little. "Well, come on Mister Sebastian!" she tugged on his sleeve as a sign to climb aboard. "Otherwise you might not be able to see the kitty today!"

Sebastian blinked and smiled, eyes closed per usual. "I guess you are right, m' lady," he chuckled. He climbed in and whipped the reigns, his temporary worries of having-to-kill-Angelica-scenarios pushed aside at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Seventeen

Pluto was furious, by the looks of things. For one, trees were scorched and the servants were run to the bone. They could be located in bushes and on tree branches because of this. Angelica and Sebastian blinked up at Pluto in his demon-form glory. All the nine-year-old could do was cling to the butler. All the butler could do was…anything really; he chose not to though and stood there staring. Both looked honestly stunned, which made Pluto stare in return. At last, Angelica simply waved.

"Hello puppy!" she cheered.

The dog demon was quick to kneel in front of her and nudge her with his snout. She giggled and patted the fur, making a growl of happiness come from the demon's throat. Sebastian sighed and turned to the servants. "You should feed him before he eats Angelica," he snapped.

The servants reacted quickly to that. They might have had her as a rival in servant-hood, but they did not want the adorable button-girl to actually _die_. As they scurried off, Angelica kept Pluto busy with nonsensical chatter about town. This particular conversation made Sebastian wonder if she knew that Pluto could not understand a word that passed her lips and was probably pondering on the multiple ways of deep-frying the youth with his fire alone. Luckily, the servants came sooner or later with decent puppy-feed.

Leaving the mess to the buffoons, Sebastian led Angelica to a section of the garden. Sniffing at some flowers was a tiny black-cat with sparkling green eyes. "Ooh~!" Angelica sang. "Is this the stay you was talking 'bout, Mister Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. He got onto his knees and whistled a little. Just like that, the cat came over and sat in front of the butler, staring up at the red-brown orbs. Angelica watched as the cat purred when the white glove of the butler ran through the glossy black fur, the green eyes shutting behind the lids. "Kitties sure do enjoy being touched," Angelica observed.

As wrong as it sounded, Sebastian simply nodded. "They apparently do," Sebastian chuckled. "I guess they think petting as a reward?" Angelica shrugged. She was only nine after all. How was she to understand? "Anyways, we better not linger for long otherwise the young master will be sneezing his head off."

Angelica tilted her head to the right in confusion, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"The young master is allergic to cats," Sebastian informed. "Meaning that he sneezes a lot due to something about them. Probably their fur if I had to guess."

She nodded in understanding. "Wait, then how come he seems normal around Sebastian?"

Knowing she was referring to her toy, he chuckled. "Sebastian is special," he smiled, eyes closed as to hide the laughter within them. Sebastian did not mean to be amused, but he was. The mind of a child was truly one that could brighten up one's day. Although, the mind of an _Ice Pirate_ in her youth could brighten up even a _demon's_ day. "After all, he is a cat that can sense danger."

True, all cats do that, but he was not about to rain on her parade. She giggled and nodded. "Okay, I understand now Mister Sebastian!" Angelica informed. "Well, I'm gonna go get Sebastian Kitty. Don't disappear now!"

Angelica ran off, arms held out as if they were wings. Sebastian nodded, even though she could not see, and gave the cat one last pat to the head before standing. He made his way to the manor, Mey-rin thinking whilst on the stairs instead of cleaning the rail. Before asking what her hesitation was for, he glanced in the bucket. For _once_ it was filled with actual water instead of shoe-polish. "Mey-rin?" he addressed.

"Y-Yes Sebastian?" Mey-rin jumped as she was dragged from her thoughts.

Sebastian was not smiling, only staring at her with an eyebrow lifted. "You _do _remember that your job is to clean, not to day-dream, correct?" he wondered.

The maid nodded. "S-Sorry Sebastian, b-but I saw the candle over there-"-she pointed to the candle on the wall right to the staircase-"-and got to wondering: when is Angelica's birthday? It sort of just popped up, so I couldn't stop thinkin'."

The question made Sebastian blink. When _was _her birthday? Most importantly, why did she say her age had _doubled _this morning? Was she not eight? Last time he checked, eight and eight made sixteen, not eighteen. He only nodded and pointed to the rail. "Well, think about that later and for now just clean."

The maid nodded and got to work as he made his way up. His thoughts were clouded with the question alone. Sebastian usually was not one to be so side-tracked, but with the killing-of-Angelica scenarios and her birthday, he seemed to never be able to focus. _It would be best if I asked and clear it from my thoughts,_ he decided. A small force tackled his shin, so he bothered to look down to Angelica, Sebastian the cat in her arms.

"Hello Mister Sebastian!" she cheered. Angelica held her toy up to him. "I gots Sebastian!"

The butler nodded and picked her up, walking for Ciel's study, where he was most likely to be. "I see. Angelica?"

Angelica was smiling, face partially hidden by the cat. "Yes~?"

Even with all the things he had done, dodge bullets, craft giant sculptures of chocolate, and make the Undertaker laugh until the sign of his building broke, he could not figure out how to ask his question. After a bit of time to think, he took a slight intake of oxygen. "When exactly where you born, Miss-?" he asked.

She bonked him on the head with her tiny fist, her cheeks poofed out in a pout. "An. Gel. I. Ca," she pronounced with impatience. "Also, I was born on June 13th, I was!"

Sebastian's heart, if he had one, stopped. He stopped walking and only stared at her. The thirteen? Surely she didn't mean…"THREE DAYS AGO?" he stressed.

Angelica would have to be a drunken idiot to not sense the stress level in his voice. "Well, nobody asked," she merely sucked her thumb, hugging her toy close. With a sigh, Sebastian continued forward. There was a bit more stride in his movements this time.

In his study, Ciel fought fatigue. All work for the day was done, as far as he knew. The light was fairly dim due to the closed curtains and heat made his eyelids droop. Having had all the work that he did earlier, he would have passed out right then if not for the opening of his door. Tired eyes met concerned and surprised ones. What made Ciel wake up, however, was the fact that these eyes belonged to _Sebastian Michaelis_, the demon butler. It was indeed a shock that the butler could even _be_ concerned. Well, at least to him.

"I see you are back, Sebastian," Ciel straightened. "And you, Lady Coblat."

Angelica let out a whine of annoyance and shoved her face into Sebastian the Cat's back. "AN. GEL. I. CA," she pronounced for the third time that day. Anymore of this formality and her brain would burst, and she felt like she had no need to make messes for Sebastian to clean up.

Ciel sighed and nodded once. "Angelica, of course," he patted his mouth as he yawned. The young earl watched Sebastian put Angelica by the bookcase and hand her a book, walking quickly to the desk. "Why so glum, Sebastian?" Ciel whispered. It was not necessarily for the butler's sake; he was merely curious.

"If I may, sir," Sebastian whispered as well, leaning over the desk to make it hard for Angelica to hear, "but may I tell you two inquiries that I have?" Ceil nodded. _Anything to keep me awake…_"My first is that can you think of anything, _anything_ at all that would make you command me to kill Angelica?"

The question shocked Ciel. When he put his mind to it, all that came to mind was if she attacked, but even then she could just be paralyzed or stopped. There was no need for the young girl's death! Even so, Ciel could understand why Sebastian would worry over such a thing. Angelica had won the hearts of all the manor-folk, so if Ciel's ability to command Sebastian to do anything had gone to that…"No," Ciel answered grimly. The scenarios were beginning to upset him. "Nothing comes to mind. Now that second inquiry?"

Sebastian relaxed and smiled for this one. "Did you know Angelica was born on the thirteenth of June?"

Ciel's eye bugged out of his skull. He snatched up the newspaper over to his left and read the date. "…That was three days ago!" Ciel hissed. "Why are you telling me this _now_?"

The butler held up his hands as if to plead innocence. "I have just figured it out as well, young master," Sebastian informed. "It seems as if the only thing she got for a present was to see the walls covered in ice."

"And a bite of that 'Chocolate Apple'…something or another," Ciel waved it off, putting his chin in his right hand to think. His elbow felt slightly uncomfortable pressing against the arm of the chair, but it was just a trivial matter.

"Chocolate Apple Soup De' Pie," Sebastian answered.

Ciel laughed a little at the gagging Angelica motioned. "I thought you liked it?" Ciel asked her. Sebastian turned to see whom he was referring to.

Angelica nodded, the guide to the Grendue Branch in her lap. "I do, Mister Ciel, I do!" she defended. "…But it looks mighty gross…"

The young earl could not, on any circumstances, argue with that. "True, true," he agreed. "Oh, Angelica, may you step out for a second?"

She complied and waddled out, totting book and toy with her. Sebastian smiled at the young master, eyes closed. This time, the smile had sight falsehood. "Oh? What is young master planning?" he mused.

Ciel rolled his single eye and turned in his seat, sliding the curtains to the side to see Pluto snoring outside. "Well, seeing as she is just a little girl, I think we should give her a late celebration to make up for the missed one," he muttered. "After all, if she is not happy, it would irk others to why she is not. Then we would be held for the blame."

Sebastian nodded and bowed. "Yes, my lord." The butler would not say it, but he knew very well that the earl was lying through his own teeth.

Outside on the staircase, Angelica helped Mey-rin clean the rails, seeing as the woman would not stop drifting off into 'la-la-land'. "Hey, Miss Angelica?" Mey-rin addressed.

"You can call me Angelica," Angelica stated. Seeing as she had not constantly repeated herself to the maid, she was more patient this time.

"O-Oh yes, Angelica," Mey-rin nodded quickly. "Umm, small question, but when were you born?"

The small girl giggled and smiled brightly. "June 13th," she informed, "in the year of 1885."

Mey-rin frowned at this new information that was provided. "Golly, wasn't that three days ago?" Angelica nodded. "Poor you's! Why didn't you say sumthin'?"

"Nobody asked," Angelica admitted. "If you guys did, I would've said something."

"Mey-rin?" Sebastian came up. "The young master would like all the servants to gather up in his study. Could you at least get them?"

Mey-rin flushed a little and nodded hurriedly. "Y-Yes!" She rushed off.

Angelica blinked and hopped up the steps to grab her cat, sitting down in front of Sebastian's feet. "What's the gathrin' for?" Angelica asked.

Sebastian only smiled in his usual way and gave her a pat on the head. "Oh, you will see soon enough," he assured. "By the way, the young master, asked me to tell you to pick the five prettiest flowers in the garden."

Having felt like she died and went to little-girl-Heaven, her eyes sparkled. "Really?_!_" she squealed.

"Yes, and take your-"-She already bolted downstairs and out the door. "-…Time…Oh dear, this might cut our time short." Sebastian sighed and walked back to the study once more. "Young master-"

"I can see the predicament," Ciel pointed to the window. Outside was a clear view of Angelica inspecting all the flowers at lightning speed, and he was positive that she had not had an ounce of sugar! "Start the preparations. I have an unpleasant feeling that Mey-rin is going to get lost on the manor grounds."

The thought was indeed humorous to Sebastian. Even so, he bowed. "As you wish, my lord." With that, he walked out.

Ciel sat there in his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk. The temperature of the room was beginning to get to his head once more until the door re-opened. He jumped at the sudden noise, but was relieved to see Tanaka, Mey-rin, Finian, and Bard. For once in his life, that is. "Ah, there you are," Ciel observed. He stood. "Are you four familiar with celebrations?"

"Of course," Finian blinked. "We have to if we expect to live through Lady Elizabeth's visits." Finian was not scared to say this, for he knew that Ciel agreed with this as well.

The young earl gave a curt nod of approval. "Alright then. If you do not know-"

"Wait, would this be for Angelica?" Bard interrupted. "Seeing that her birthday was three days ago?"

It took a bit of time for Ciel to stop blinking and give yet another curt nod. "Well…yes. So I suppose you know what this is about?"

"Ooh~ A little party for the lass!" Mey-rin giggled.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka said.

Ciel nodded, but held up on finger. "But!" he stressed. "Do not tell her. It is to be a surprise. And please, for the love of all things Holy, do _NOT_ give her a heart attack with the preparations!" Ciel pleaded. He knew them well, and if they were going to mess something up, it had better be something to not cause little Angelica's death! They all nodded with understanding and left with that.

Angelica raced around the garden, comparing flowers and leaving markers of ice to keep score. Little cages went over the rejects while tiny flags went next to candidates. She had a guess that they planned to keep her away from whatever the gathering was about, but she was fine with that. Her naïve mind enjoyed the activity of flower-picking, and she knew just what she was going to do with these flowers. As the sky darkened considerably, the dog demon joined her and scanned around so she would not be caught by surprise by anyone. The Ice Pirate compared two roses as he started to bark. She turned to that man, Grell.

"Hello," she greeted blankly. Grell froze. It seemed as if he was trying to sneak into the manor. "Excuse me, but I don't think Mister Ciel would appreciate you sneaking into his manor."

Grell faced her and scowled. "Oh shut it!" he snapped. "Go back to your flower picking or whatever!"

Her eyes narrowed. The ground shook lightly and Grell's leg was caught in her ice. "There, now you can't disturb him," she stated. Her back faced the Reaper as she continued her activity.

The grunts that came from him, however, were unnerving. It became harder and harder for her to decide on the prettiest flowers. Pluto sensed her unease and barked at Grell. When he got a snap in reply, Pluto only bit his other leg. This made Angelica laugh due to the demon nature within her psyche. As Angelica's searching continued, six flowers were in her arms. She knew Sebastian had said five, but her plan required six flowers. One was a black rose, withered yes, but her ice coated over it to preserve its color and made it straighten. The second was a blue rose, one withered petal being iced over slightly, like the first. Another was a chocolate-tinted Hydrangea. A sunflower came next and an orange tulip followed. The last flower was a green Moluccella.

Satisfied with her choices, she worked on removing the ice and using it to water the plants. It took a grand total of thirty minutes to finish this task. "Let's go in, Plu-…You should get cleaned up first," she noted.

"I'm not helping you with that!" Grell snapped when he saw her eyes drift over.

Angelica only sighed and led Pluto away. More minutes ticked away when she strived to do this. She removed the ice from Grell and let him follow her in. Grell, of course, was sarcastic and ranted on about how 'generous' she was and how he was so glad that she 'allowed' him to enter a house that was not even hers! She ignored this folly, however. Inside, the halls were warmer than the brisk June night. A yawn came out of her mouth and one tiny fist rubbed her left eye.

"Mister Sebastian!" she called. "I's done!" Silence. "Mister Sebastian?"

She walked further inside and checked through some doors. Nobody was to be found until they hit the dining room. From underneath the closed door, light could be seen. Pluto barked at it and panted, his tongue hanging out. Angelica gave his head two pats before struggling to open the door. Grell did not even bother to help. Inside the room, little decorations were scattered around. A chocolate cake was on the table, along with some small sweets to accompany it. Excited, she ran over to the side of the table and looked up at the monster cake. True, it was only three layers of four inches (or a foot tall to translate), but with the height of the table as it was, it loomed over her like a tower.

"Huh, someone put their work into this," Grell observed. He suddenly turned into a giggling idiot. "Oh~ It must have been _Bassy_ from the excellency of it!"

Angelica tilted her head. "Sebastian?" she blinked. Her white eyes met the red marbles of her beloved cat. "Why do you think he did this, Sebastian?" The cat had no answer. All it did was grin. She sighed and patted it, glancing up at the cake once more. What confused her was the disappearance of the others. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably didn't want to be around you," Grell muttered.

_He's rather unpleasant,_ Angelica observed. With a sigh, she bounded over to a closet and opened it. She shrieked when the servants fell onto her. "OOMPH!" they grunted. "Where did the pill-OH MY GOD! WE'RE SORRY ANGELICA!"

From the other closet, Sebastian and Ciel emerged. Apparently they did not hear anything of her entrance of the whispers between her and Grell. How they did not hear Pluto's barking behind the door amazed her though. "Oh for Heaven's sake!" Ciel grumbled. "GET OFF OF ANGELICA!"

Well, Ciel was right, something was _bound _to be screwed up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Eighteen

Even though her make-up party was the night before, Angelica's tiny belly felt like it was bulging. Tiny snores rang throughout her room as she slept peacefully on her back. Sebastian the cat was on the belly, seemingly indifferent. If Angelica had seen this, she would have probably gone under full alert. Alas, she did not see such and woke up bright and cheery. The sun was up and last evening's dinner was still settled in her stomach. A surprise knock on her door did not do well as she jumped off and landed on her poor tummy.

"Owie!" she whined, rolling onto her back and holding her stomach.

"Miss Angel-Angelica, of course," Sebastian caught the cat the little girl had thrown. "…I did not have any knowledge of Ice Pirates with invisibility." She waved frantically from on the other side of the bed, giggling slightly. "Ah, that explains it." Sebastian strolled over and plucked up Angelica, stuffing the little cat into her arms. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked politely.

Angelica nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, I's did!" she cheered. "Although there was a wee nightmare of a cake eatin' me 'ole…"

At this, Sebastian laughed. The rose pinned to his tailcoat bounced a little as his chest heaved up and down with this laughter, letting Angelica take full notice of it. She had gifted each person with a rose that she had gathered like instructed. Sebastian had received his withered rose. Ciel had the blue rose with a single withered petal. Tanaka was glad to accept his green Moluccella. Mey-Rin had proudly pinned the chocolate Hydrangea to her maid's apron. Finny stuck the sunflower in his pocket for good luck and Bard was content with his tulip. The rather odd part was that Bard seemed to act stubbornly about liking a gift from a little lass who bested him when it came to cooking. Another odd part was the frightful expression Finny had after Sebastian had a small chat with him.

Downstairs in the dining hall, Ciel stared at a newspaper while his eyelids fought to stay up. Being an Earl at such an age could wear one down to the bone! Yet, Ciel still kept up the front. With a simple yawn, he pats his mouth and reads the front headline.

'**Lady Ellnize Has Come to Town!'**

…_Where have I heard Ellnize before?_ Ciel thought before the door opened to his butler and the child. "Ah, there you are," Ciel observed. Sebastian simply nodded and set Angelica on a chair. "Sebastian, look at this headline."

The butler accepted the newspaper being offered to him. He merely glanced at the title before showing it to Angelica. "Is this one of your family members?" At this, Ciel's eye bugged out.

Angelica nodded enthusiastically, pointing to the accompanying picture. Like any Victorian photo, it was sepia colored and a bit washed out. "That's m' Auntie Jenny!" she clapped excitedly. "Ooh! And that's Shira!" She directed to a scrawny woman with long dark-brown hair and one light eye and one shaded eye. "Oh, hehe, she has a white and green," she dragged her eyelids down for emphasis. Angelica could tell that detail was key.

Ciel huffed and scratched his head, leaning on the right arm of the chair. "So that girl managed to get her…" he murmured.

"Of course," Angelica giggled. "She never breaks her word. Amber is a trusty person."

_Even when she spies on people,_ Sebastian sighed inwardly. This girl could really forget the important things at times. Never the less, the butler smiled brightly and patted her head. "That is nice to know, M-Angelica! Sorry! I meant Angelica! Stop hitting me with the cat!" he laughed.

The young earl shook his head with a grin as Angelica choose to teach Sebastian a lesson about calling her 'Miss Angelica' or 'Miss Coblat' by beating him senseless with her feline. It would not work of course, for Sebastian was a full-fledged demon who could be shot and spit out the bullets. He could also play dead and rise on command, for another example. As Sebastian laughed, Angelica whacked, and Ciel watched, ice lined the walls of the manor. This time not by the powers of Angelica Frostbite.

Later, Angelica poked at the slightly soggy wallpaper. She knew for a fact she did not do this, but how was she to tell the others that? Maybe her relatives were on the premises? Impossible, Sebastian would have said something about it! After all, he could most likely sense a pig from ten million miles away! Well, that is what Angelica, so young and naïve, thought. Her concentration broke when a high pitched squeal broke through the silence.

This squeal belonged to Mey-Rin, certainly horrified. Angelica, scared at the sudden noice, squeaked and formed a small ice cage around herself, curled up into a ball. Neither of them were sure of what that would do against actual threats, but Angelica thought it better than nothing. Mey-Rin let out a drawn sigh and clutched her hair in her hands, shaking it madly. "Oh boy, oh boy!" she moaned. "If Sebastian sees this wreck-"-Running was heard. Angelica shrank further and closed the cage in tighter, really not in the mood for a scolding.

The running slowed to a walk and then a dead stop. Unless if her imagination was running wild, she could have sworn she heard two jaws slam into the floor. "W-What…" Ciel stammered, staring at the walls of the hall. All were a darkened shade of what they were and he could actually smell the dampness in the air. With his chest still huffing and puffing from the run, he turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and grabbed the ice cage, peeking in. "Angelica, you can come out you know," he informed politely. Angelica let the door open a little and peeked one white eye out at the butler. "I would have to assume your relatives are here."

Angelica was not sure how he knew she was innocent. Her only guess was her reaction to the ice on the walls. If she had put it there, she would have called it 'pretty' when she thought about it. _Mister Sebastian's so smart!_ Giggling, she nodded and slipped out, crashing onto the ground. "OOMPH!" she grunted, some blood gushing out of her nose. When she sat up, the nose appeared to be bent oddly and dripping blood.

Before Sebastian could actually help her, she scrambled up and started running. His guess was for the door. "Angelica!" He ran after her.

"Stop her before her nose gets worse!" Ciel orders. Sebastian nods and puts an extra ten hops into his step.

The Ice-Pirate is giggling and rushing for the door, as predicted by the demon. She wants to see her relatives and Shira so badly that she blocks out Sebastian's calls. With the stairs now flying behind her, she makes a mad dash for the door. Angelica is about to grab the handle when someone grabs her from behind. A small squeak is produced as she is lifted up like a baby. Sebastian is there, sighing with content.

Without much word, Sebastian grabs her nose gently and turns it a little. The appendage snaps into place, rather roughly one would say, and the blood resumes its flow a bit more gradually. "There we go!" he smiles. Angelica apparently takes much delight to the closed-eye factor as she laughs with joyousness. Approving of the situation at hand, he grabs a handkerchief from his coat pocket and starts to cleanse her face of blood. "Young master, I caught her!" Sebastian informs.

Ciel came up onto the top of the steps, leaning on his cane as if tired. "Good…" he huffed. Soon he straightened and fixed the bowtie around his throat. "For goodness sakes Angelia, do _not_ run off with a bloody nose!"

Angelica blinked. "So I can't run? Sorry's Mr. Ciel, but I can't take off m' nose."

"I didn't mean it like 'Bloody Hell' or something of the sort!" Ciel slapped his face with aggravation. "I meant that it is literally bleeding!" The fact that Angelica mouthed an 'oh' made him mutter about getting Sebastian to tutor the sap before she gave one an ulcer for being stupid.

With that, Sebastian opened the door and gently pushed Angelica out. She walked out, trying her best to keep her nose up and covered with the handkerchief. The door closed shut and the butler turned to his master. "You would have to excuse her absentmindedness, my lord," he smiled. "She_ is_ only nine after all." Ciel nodded in agreement.

Angelica wobbled off into the gardens and searched about. In all honesty, she was excited. She had not seen Shira for quite a bit now! Neither Auntie Jenny, but Shira was the start of them! The woman had also gifted her with Sebastian the kitty, or as Auntie Jenny would have said it: 'Sevastian Le' Witty' (for her English was poor). At the thought, she felt a strange lack of something in her hands. Gripping them closed and open again a few times, she found out that it was simply the lack of her toy.

"Maybe I should go back and fetch 'im first…" she pondered, scratching her head. Her decision was soon made and she went off into the manor, trotting up the steps with blood flooding down her nose with the forgotten injury. "Sorry Mister Ciel! Off to get m' Sebastian first!"

"Did I not just say-"-Ciel cut himself off when she went out of sight, only throwing up his hands. "It's like one ear and out the other!"

Sebastian chuckled and smiled as if Angelica were facing him. "Why, Master, it is almost as if you are angry over something," he mocked. The smile grew at the scowl he received.

Angelica came bounding down once more, this time grabbed by the arm by Ciel. "Slow down before you break your neck," Ciel sighed, feeling slight aggravation in his bones as Sebastian had suggested. "Now, I see you at least cleaned up."

It was true. Angelica merely had blood stains on her face aside the actual thing. She giggled with accomplishment and nodded, walking slowly down the steps. Stopping next to Sebastian, she held up her arms. "Can you go with me Mister Sebastian?" she squeaked. He nodded and picked her up. "What 'bout you, Mister Ciel?"

Ciel nodded as well and trotted down the steps in order to stand next to them. He opened the door and stepped out, Sebastian with Angelica following. They wandered aimlessly for a bit, letting Angelica process the hint of ice in the air. Eventually she started to say to go here and there, which inevitably ended up being the wrong way. All they really got was that Shira was on the premises and that Angelica was a **horrid** navigator.

_How __**does**__ she make it through the manor?_ Sebastian sighed inwardly once again. This show of navigational troubles really made him doubt that she actually had a brain, but that did not stop him from treating her like a daughter, or a friend…The last thought made him slap himself. "…Mister Sebastian?" Angelica blinked. "Why's you slapping yourself?"

"Yes Sebastian, _why?_" Ciel blinked as well.

For whatever odd reason, Sebastian was glad they were not telepathic. "Oh, just a silly thought crossed my mind," he assured. "It is nothing to fret over."

"I sure hope so," Angelica poked the reddened cheek. "Otherwise I'd have to start worryin' over ye', Mister Sebastian!" This did not help him with killing that last thought at all.

Laughing rang throughout the grounds. The three stopped just as a light ring of blue circled them. In a shine of light, they were engulfed and cast into a space of mid-air. They fell quite suddenly, Sebastian grabbing the young earl and both nobles had a cushioned landing on Sebastian's rib-cage. This, per usual, did not particularly maim the demon in any way other than a short loss of breath due to the only partial demon around: Angelica.

Both scrambled off as soon as possible and all examined the area. It appeared to be a circus tent of sorts, 'cept for the fact that it was a dirtied white with conspicuous black stitching holding it together. The floor was plain dirt, a tanish-beige if you will. Oak dressers of at least three were to the far left as three hammocks were to the far right attached to looming redwood-poles. Scattered about were various books, parchments, quills, pens, and the occasional animal organ. In the dead center rested a black cauldron that could probably fit no more than Mey-Rin herself, sitting on top of sticks, branches, and several thin logs. Inside resided a blue mixture that smelt of melted lead and iced blood.

As the three tried to assess the situation, a shift of cloth was heard. They turned to a lean woman with long, dark-brown hair and one white eye accompanied by a green one. One might have declared her 'the fairest of them all' if not for the long, dried up trail of blood crossing down her left forearm. "I see ye's are all in one piece," she patted the black, tattered skirts of her corset dress. "Glad. Sometimes they end up with an eye stuck in their ear or somethin' of the like."

"SHIRA!" Angelica squealed, wriggling away from Sebastian and tackling the gypsy. "Oh boy, oh boy! I hadn't seen ya' in ages, Shira!"

Shira chuckled and patted the youth's head, some wooden bracelets and charms clanging together as she did so. "Me lass, you've been fairing well, no?" the woman observed. She seemed to just notice Sebastian and Ciel fully. "Ah, the Queen's watch-dog and his faithful butler. Care for some Bohea? Fresh from the kettle, ye' know."

Ciel scowled a fair bit. The fact that this woman knew his nickname in the world of politics and crooks meant that she was either listening, political, a crook, or more knowledgeable than understood. "We came here to discuss the matter of the Ice-Pirate Genocide," he stressed. "That is all."

With a pout, the woman picked up Angelica, confused as an ancient man. "Now, now, do you have no time to relax?" she chimed. "But alas, I guess we must talk about important matters first…"

"But I want tea," Angelica blurted out, now sitting on the ground with her cat.

"Oh you know how to do it me dear!" Shira laughed. She gently lifted the girl up and started to push her lightly to the cauldron. "Go now, it's in the ice." Angelica scampered out without further word. Shira clapped her hands together and faced Ciel and Sebastian. "Shall we discuss this at the table?"

In the area she directed to, there was no such thing. After a few seconds of waiting, ice sprouted from the ground and curved itself this way and that to make a roomy table with ice utensils and plates. Sebastian touched it with his finger tip and was not surprised that it was, in fact, ice. "So you control ice as well," he observed, pulling out a chair for his master.

Shira scoffed. "Don't say it as if it's a big secret!" she scolded. "I be known for me powers well in France and Italy, soon to be known here mind you." The gypsy sat down herself and folded her hands onto the table. It was not long before her expression turned solemn. "Of course, it may not be _me_ in which these powers be known for…"

Sebastian could tell her gaze weighed upon Angelica as she dug in the reeking ice pit. Ciel noticed this as well. "What do you mean?" he questioned, one brow quirked up.

All she did was laugh. Angelica trotted over and sat next to Sebastian with a cup of Bohea, smiling kindly. The laughing soon ceased and was replaced with a serious demeanor. "I mean, young lad," Shira pointed, "is that she be _Frostbite_ flesh n' blood. They's the most powerful Ice Pirates, don't you know?"

"Yes, but that does not answer the question!" Ciel snapped. "_Why_ would she be known for her abilities?"

"Ah, why that's easy," she purred. "This genocide-psycho is a fire-demon, is he not?" Ciel was a bit shocked that she knew this. "Don't go widening your eyes, lad. Jus' knowledge passed on by Amber Ellnize." Wordless still, he nodded. "Now, I believe this man be scum not worth the spit in m' mouth. You, butler, probably know how easy it be to clean up simple trash?"

Sebastian chuckled and bowed his head. "Indeed I do." He jumped slightly when the crash rang. "What on Earth-"

Angelica was shivering, eyes wide and sweat everywhere. Her only comfort seemed to be hugging her ribs, for the cat was _crying_ on the floor. "H-He's here!" she shrieked.

Shira's own eyes widened and she suddenly tackled Angelica. Ciel was flabbergasted and Sebastian too shocked to move. It all was understood when a spear of fire passed through her torso. Shoving Angelica away, she was trapped in the jaws of fire. "Run m' child! Run and live!" she shrieked as the flames ate at her.

All Angelica, Ciel, and Sebastian could do was stare. The flames were catching onto everything around them. Fire, the one thing that scared Angelica the most. Soon enough, wind blew in and passed the fire to the walls, the gypsy Shira apparently no more. "Hehe, just as weak as you!" a menacing voice called in. Sebastian glared at the entrance to Mr. Pryoa. His hand contained a ball of heat, raised up and prepared to be thrown. "Good bye, all you worthless fools!"

Sebastian was quick to collect Angelica and Ciel, hopping out of the top of the tent. Soon enough the cloth was ablaze nearly everywhere. The cat continued to cry, or seem as to be doing so. All projectile fireballs were avoided due to this warning, and the cat soon turned indifferent. They landed harshly on the ground, Ciel staring wide-eyed behind them. "Run Sebastian!" he ordered. "He's coming after us!" He did as was requested of him.

Trees and things only ceased to fly by them when they found themselves in the town square. The demon set Ciel to his feet and Angelica on hers as well. It was a futile attempt, however, since all she did was land on her bum. "Angelica?" Sebastian blinked. He kneeled in front of her and tried to pat her head, but it was soon pierced with ice. "Oh dear…"

Her little body raked with sobs. Frigid tears rolled down her cheeks. Snot dribbled out of her nose as she sniffed and sniffled. Angelica's hands were now fists, shaking with rage and sorrow. With one last choked-out sob, she threw her head back and cried. **"SHIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Even the Watchdog of the Queen felt empty inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Nineteen

Sebastian had to rock Angelica to sleep. Even when he stopped, she would immediately wake up and start crying again. He did not blame her for this and resumed rocking. Mr. Pryoa had returned and killed the gypsy that had started them. When morning came, he had to keep rocking her due to the fear built up in her body. Such a relaxed time she had, and now ruined!

Ciel answered the door all times as Sebastian did this. Once was Scottland Yard inquiring about the fire that had been located some distance away from town square. Another was Elizabeth to ask if he was alright, due to a witness account of his whereabouts in the area (this was obviously via stalker Amber Ellnize). The last was a broad-shouldered woman with dark-brown hair near to black and green eyes. This was obviously 'Auntie Jenny'.

"Where is Angelica Coblat Frostbite?" she demanded.

The young earl raised a brow at her attire. He never really expected _pirates_ to wear an elegant, light-green dress with a choking collar and corset. "She is busy resting, I'm afraid," he admitted. Ciel spotted Amber behind the woman. "Hello."

Amber gave him a curt nod and stepped to her mother's side. She seemed rather sheepish and depressed. "This genocide is out of control," she murmured. "Now Shira's gone!" Wails shook the manor walls.

"Hush now, Amber!" Auntie Jenny scolded. "You know how Angelica gets. Poor niece o' mine lost her parents and most of her family!" The woman's face grew red with rage. **"HOW IS THAT MAN KILLING US SO EASILY?**!"

Ciel gave her a blank stare before crossing his arms. "Do not yell," he merely stated. "I do not know how he is accomplishing this feat, but it is happening. Do you know who is left of the Ellnize?"

Auntie Jenny seemed to calm down a bit. "All six that have been for the last few days. Three males are in the family, but they never really get the powers."

The Earl thought about it. "Get all Ellnize here," he ordered. "It is the only way to ensure-"

"-That we all get taken out at once," she intervened. "Great plan _watchdog._"

A cold breeze drifted into the room as Sebastian the Butler entered with Angelica in his arms. She was fast asleep with her tiny cat in her own arms. "Don't you know it's rude to talk to the master of the house so informally?" the butler smirked.

Auntie Jenny snarled and swung out a cutlass, glaring at the demon. "Don't you talk to me about informality!" she roared. "I don't care about the bloody thing!"

Angelica yawned slowly and rubbed her bloodshot eye with a sad expression. "Oh…hey Auntie *hic* J-Jenny…" she sniffled. "What's you doing *hic* 'ere?"

The sight of the poor lass was, in fact, depressing, but that did not stop Auntie Jenny in the least bit. "I tol' 's you it's 'Aunt Jennies' to you," she corrected. "And stop the snifflin', it's unsightly!"

Sebastian did not enjoy this woman's attitude, but was not surprised when Angelica did as told. She blew her tiny nose into a handkerchief Sebastian could have sworn was exactly like his and wriggled out of his arms. Smiling, she ran down the stairs and stopped in front of her aunt, giving a small curtsy. "Yes Auntie Jenny!" Angelica giggled. She tilted her head innocently when Aunt Jennies slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. "…What's the matter?"

Chuckling, Sebastian walks down and picks her up, facing the young Earl. "Young master," he addresses, "would you like me to escort this woman off of the premises?"

Ciel, silent and calm, shakes his head. "No," he mutters. "All I want is for that fire-demon _dead_ and nothing but ash!"

"Oh don't you be mentioning ash!" Everyone whirled around to the top of the stairs. There, sitting whilst nibbling on a lily, was Shira! "What? You expect me to die from a weak little coward such as that? Please! I have lived for generations, and I ain't dying n-"

"SHIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Angelica squealed, rushing up the stairs and tripping. Despite the lost tooth, she kept running and tackled the gypsy. "I thought you was dead!"

The Earl smiles a bit at this. Truly the wails had tugged on his heart strings, so it is only normal for her smile to warm his soul. "Impressive, gypsy," Ciel laughs softly.

Shira grins a little and shuts her eyes with a smile. "Why thank ya'. May I just say that being ash does _not_ benefit your organs?" He was a bit confused until he saw the red bag at her side. Ciel had to assume that even she could not perfectly repair her body from the damage done.

Sebastian, with a bit of an amused sigh, walks up the stairs again (hey, it's good exercise, ain't it?). He plucks Angelica away from Shira and sets her down onto the step. "Now, now, give the woman some time to breathe," Sebastian pats her head. "Well, if she _can_ that is."

"I'd like to see you burned alive and pull yourself together again," Shira spat, scowling a bit. Honestly, the nerve of a mere _butler_!

"Got a match?" Sebastian asked. He only smirked coldly at her growl.

Angelica pouted and cuddled her cat a bit more before reaching up and yanking on strands of hair from each adult. "Get along!" she whined childishly. With that she stood, unfortunately using their hair as supports and ending up with strands of hair in each fist. "…Oops…"

Ciel's eyes rolled and he turned to Jennies and Amber. His attention was mainly focused on the younger. "Amber, you came here to watch your cousin, yes?" Amber nodded. "Do you know the threat?" She nodded once more, a bit confused at the sudden interrogation. "Well, I assume you have been paying enough attention to notice something?"

"That 'e is a psychopath?" Jennies spat.

"Worse than that!" Angelica blurted. Nobody really argued with that.

As that was being said, Amber thought. All she could really think up was that they were all Ice Pirates! It started with Angelica's father, due to the cancelation of their marriage thanks to Yazi. Somehow the man travelled through the air and began to erase them from the face of the Earth, but how?

…_Where did that come from?_

Amber gulped with a horrid realization. "He's pretending to be smoke, he is," she trembled, gripping her mother's skirts in fright.

This grabbed Ciel's attention once more. "What was that?"

"He controls fire," Amber reminded, a bit louder. "Don't think that excludes smoke n' pollution."

Sebastian, holding the section of hair which Angelica tugged, nodded in agreement. "I can see that," he opinionated. "How else would he have evaded me? Even I cannot catch smoke."

"Unless if ye' filter it somehow," Jennies said. "What's the point, though? Nobody in this room can filter!" She seemed struck by a sudden thought. As if checking for just that, Jennies patted around her body nervously.

Ciel nodded in confirmation. "True, but that does not mean we cannot trap him."

Shira, Angelica, and Sebastian came down at this. "How so?" Shira wondered.

The Earl laughed a bit before facing her with a triumphant gleam in his navy eye. "Quite simple really," he shrugged. "An enclosed space surrounded in ice. Unless if there are cracks, he couldn't possibly escape ice from beings such as yourselves." They knew he was priding them, but it was working none of the less. "The space can be large or small, true, but it just has to be closed off from the outside and other rooms that may surround it."

"We need a room first," Jennies sighed.

Everyone took part in thinking. Sebastian, being a butler that has to do simple things as such, was the first to contribute. "There was an invitation among your recent letters, my lord," he informed. "A party invitation, no less, by a well-known political figure. If Angelica attends and word spreads, the fire demon is sure to come."

The bait was decided. The setting was decided. The plan…"What is the bloody plan, though?**!**" Amber shrieked. Angelica was the only one to jump. "I's sorry, mist' 'a, but I ain't lettin' you sacrifice m' cousin without a bloody plan!"

"Amber…" Angelica softly smiled. She waddled over to her cousin and offered Sebastian the Cat. "See?" she squeaked. "Shira gave me this as a warning of sorts, remember? So if I's in danger, I can tell him righ' of his spot and freeze the room off! Or Shira. Or Aunt Jennies…" A few seconds passed by. Something in Angelica sort of changed, making Sebastian raise a brow. Eventually Angelica smirked sadistically and rocked on her feet. "Or you, seeing as he don't expect no power from us girls~ You could even lure him towards me, if ye's really desperate."

The sadistic nature, Ciel guessed, came from the endless possibilities of tricking Pyroa and ending his miserable life of a pedophile. Ciel could perfectly understand this, considering he had a considerably dark past of his own. He subconsciously folded his hands and gripped the sapphire ring on one of his fingers. Maybe that was why he accepted her into his manor, instead of leaving her in the path alone. Maybe that was the reason, instead of having a good heart or falling for her innocent nature.

He did not want her past to end up like his.

A spiteful, irritable Earl living alone with nobody but a butler and four servants. Well, plus a demon dog, but that was not until much later after the death of his parents. He was kidnapped and tortured in heinous ways not dared to be repeated. The burn on his back was proof of such abuse and seethed slightly at this pondering. If he had left Angelica there, what then? She probably would have starved, or Pyroa would have finished her off after a quick course of the unspeakable. The options of her demise were endless, but only if Ciel had left her mourning alone.

Ciel did not realize that his teeth were deep within his lip until Sebastian pried his jaws apart. "Honestly sir, if you're hungry, ask and do not chew off your own lip," the butler sighed, wiping away at the blood with a spare handkerchief. The Earl rolled his eyes at this.

Angelia tilted her head innocently, all malice gone. "Do you…Do you not want us to us the children as bait?" she wondered shyly.

The young lord shook his head. "It's not that…" He took a few minutes to completely calm down from his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Okay. Amber and Angelica shall be the bait. Once Pyroa is located, Jennies and Shira shall close off the room, understood?" The adult half-demons nodded. "If things get bad, Sebastian shall step in, agreed?" Everyone nodded except Angelica. "Angelica?"

"I don't want Sebastian getting involved!" she admitted. She sniffled a little as if about to cry at her own thoughts. "I-I don't want him payin' the price for m' battles!"

"Your battles?" Jennies stammers. "What are you blatherin' on 'bo-"

Angelica snapped right then and there. Responsibility, blame, and pressure cracked the innocence and replaced it with fear and agony. _"WHO DO YOU THINK HE'S AFTER?_!" the lass roared. "He wants to kill _me!_ The-"-a crash rang throughout the house as an ice spear shot through a table-"-just wants to isolate me and make m' mad before he finishes m' off!_ I DO NOT WANT SEBASTIAN, CIEL, OR ANY OF YOU PAYING FOR THAT!"_ She broke down into nothing but sobs.

Sebastian sat down and gathered her into his arms, rocking her there as she felt guilty. All the servants seemed so nice, why should they be killed to make her isolated? This demon butler was no demon in personality, so why should he be slaughtered? Her family raised her properly, so why should they be snatched away? Ciel was kind enough to take a brat like her in, so why should he suffer? Why should Pluto the pup suffer? Grell the Morphodite? Her thoughts blackened with guilty, agony, and anger. Pyroa would pay for taking the lives of those who did not deserve his rage. He should have only killed her, the blank spot on the world.

"Shh," Sebastian soothed. "It's alright, Angelica. If you fight by yourself, you'll never grow."

The sight of a demon comforting a half-breed was still surprising, even to Ciel, but he knew well enough that somehow Angelica broke through the cold shell and resided in Sebastian's black heart. Said Ice Pirate sniffled and faced him. "W-Why you say that?" she asked.

He smiled and set Angelica back onto her feet, standing as well. "Oh, I believe your relatives can explain that better than I. I honestly don't know myself!" This made Angelica giggle a little.

Shira's eyes rolled. "Deep within us all, child, we all want to be with someone," she stated. "Even when fighting and you think you want to save everyone. Honestly child, you cannot do this alone."

Ciel nodded in agreement, also smiling. "Do not worry, Miss Co-ANGELICA!" His arm was over his head as she prepared to throw Sebastian the Kitty. "Angelica, okay? Put the cat down!"

"And this was such a heart-warming moment," Amber giggled.

"Hush now," Jennies swatted her daughter's head gently. Even so, she was laughing to.

Angelica, however, did not notice the laughing of the elder Ice Pirates. "The name's Angelica!" she complained. "Ain't it Sebastian?"

The butler bowed. "Yes it is," he confirmed. Hey, why should he have to die by stuffed kitten?

"Thank you," she nodded her head towards him. That is why she directed a finger at him. "See Ciel? M' names Angelica! Not 'Miss'."

Earl Phantomhive blinked for a few moments before rolling his eye. "I see that," he sighed. Honestly he knew Sebastian had sort of prevented Angelica from going on a stuffed-beating rage, but this was ridiculous! _Well, everyone has their flaws._ "So," he cleared his throat, "everyone agrees on the plan?" Angelica was the only one who shook her head. "Still?"

She kept pointing to Sebastian. "I don't want Mister Sebastian involved!" she repeated, a bit annoyed that they already _forgot_ why she broke down into tears not two minutes ago.

The butler chuckled before patting the youth's head. "I apologize, Angelica," he stated (rather falsely too), "but my master has the higher say over my actions."

Angelica puffed out her cheeks before sighing. "Oh fine…But you better come out of that mess unharmed, okay?" She hugged his legs with that.

He knew she could manipulate emotions, why would he forget? Even so, Sebastian was surprised at the warm feeling that shot through him. Sebastian sighed and picked her up, letting her place her cat on his head. The darn thing smiled like it was Christmas every day! "That thing likes you," Shira teased.

"I guess it does," Sebastian chuckled.

The conversation digressed to mere common talk for a while. Jennies told of the other relatives, all five being highly armed. "Wait, I thought Amber said there were only six of us…"

Amber tilted her head. "I meant 'six others'."

"You should have said that then!"

"Don't whine at me, Angelica!"

Shira forced both girls behind their 'mothers' (at this Ciel was greatly insulted when Angelica went behind him) as to not start Word War I too early. Eventually the conversation digressed even more until Ciel went to his study with Sebastian and Angelica in tow. "They shall be staying here until the matter is resolved," Ciel informed Sebastian. Sebastian held no teasing or any sign of disagreement at this. They might have been pirates, but they would not rob someone like the Earl Phantomhive when Angelica was with him. "Now, do you remember exactly who is holding the party this plan is at?"

Sebastian frowned a little. "Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten that…Pardon me, my lord."

"Quite forgiven," Ciel plopped onto his chair. "Now let's see…The one with the red seal, I presume?" Sebastian nodded and Ciel picked that one up out of the mass of letters and things. He opened this with his cutter and snatched out the letter to read. It was, in fact, a party invitation, but his body froze completely at the host's name. _**"EHHHHHHH?**_**!**_**?**_**!**_**?**_**!**_**?**_**!"**

"Why does Mister Ciel look like a ghost?" Angelica inquired as Ciel was pale and shaking. "Did he die early?"

The butler shook his head and leaned towards his master. "Are you alright, m-"

"**NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!"** he roared, shaking the letter. "I mean how could you forget **THIS?**!**?**!"

Angelica reached for the letter, which Ciel gave to her with a groan. She, however, was confused. "Do you have a problem with the Viscount of Druitt?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Twenty

Ciel was **loathing** the plan much more now. "WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL _AGAIN_?**!**" he complained.

"Why, master, this is to drawn the viscount away," Sebastian smiled innocently. "After all, we would not want him to get into harm's way."

"LIKE-"-Shira kicked the carriage as a censor-"-WE DO!"

Angelica sighed and tugged on the pink dress the cross-dressing Earl bore. He turned to face her, looked a bit stunned. "You say that a lot," she observed.

This made Ciel cover his mouth and sigh. "My apologies," he mumbled. He turned to Shira, Amber, and Jennies. "So, is the plan clear? We go in, wait for Pryoa to show his despicable face, and then seal off the room." They nodded, letting Ciel turn. "Alright…In we go!"

Despite those last few words, he refused to budge. It was almost as if he was waiting for everyone to step in so he could bolt. However, Sebastian and Angelica promptly refused to let Ciel 'chicken out' and escalated to shoving him in. Ciel did not say an order to stop, but did say exclamations along the lines of 'ow' and 'hey'. Shira, Jennies, and Amber were soon to follow, reluctant sure, but not willing to be shoved in by a demon and a Frostbite.

Inside, Angelica hid behind Sebastian because of the enormous crowd. Earlier, whilst Sebastian and Jennies were forcing Ciel in the dress, she thought that the Viscount would have maybe a small crowd due to what the Earl said. It was clear that he was lying through his teeth. The worst part was that a majority of the guests were young women around their mid-twenties. Being nine, she felt embarrassed to be around this many people. Angelica also did not feel so secure behind Sebastian because she could barely recognize him with the glasses, as stupid as it sounds.

Amber dragged her from Sebastian and fixed the white bow holding Angelica's hair back. Her own green bow was slipping a bit, but she did not mind having her hair down. "Hold still!" she sighed as Angelica tried to get back to Sebastian. "I'm trying to fix yer' bow!"

"Now girls," Jennies huffs. "Remember, this is an event you have to _behave_ at, understood?" Both girls nodded. "Good. Shira, shall we wander about?"

"Of course," Shira crossed her arms, the bracelets clinking together. They began to walk off. "Now, tell me 'bout the family up in France, m' lass!"

Amber and Angelica exchanged glances before shrugging. The elder tightened Angelica's bow at last and went off to chat with some of the women. It seemed to be that she was well known among them, for some women cheered in delight and sprung into conversation. This left Angelica to sit next to Ciel and Sebastian as the Earl whined about cross-dressing. She hugged Sebastian the cat closer to her chest and began to chat with said cat about how the flowers outside were weeping at her to be picked. This thought made her upset, so she started to whimper.

The whimpers were cut short when Sebastian picked her up. "Is something wrong, Angelica?" he asked. Angelica did not answer. Instead she stared at the glasses and poked their frames. Sebastian the butler chuckled a little and allowed her to continue such. "Ah, the poor girl does not like my glasses, does she?"

Ciel crossed his arms and huffed, "Why would she? You don't exactly look like yourself, now do you!"

Sebastian smiled his usual smile and took off his glasses. "After this is over, no more glasses, okay Angelica?" he ensured. Angelica nodded enthusiastically before he slipped the frames back on. "Now, my lord, what shall we do as we wait?"

"Stand and not draw attention to ourselves," Ciel muttered.

Angelica raised a hand. "I second-"

"OH!" a shrill, masculine voice gasped. "My little robin!"

"OH-"-Ciel was censored as he tripped. Angelica could have sworn it started with 'sh'. Sebastian caught him before he crashed and helped him to regain his balance. Ciel fiddled with his hat before turning to none other than Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. "Oh~ V-Viscount…How are you this evening?"

The sight was truly amusing, Ciel speaking in such a high tone as he was, but Angelica kept her mouth shut. All she did was plop her cat onto Sebastian's head. "Well, a tad lonesome at first…I have always been lonesome ever since you disappeared, _robin_," Aleister took Ciel's hand and kissed the back of it.

Too bad Ciel's shudders were mistaken with ones of pleasure. Sebastian could sense this easily and made quick note to cover Angelica's eyes. "Oye, I can't see!" Angelica pried at the white glove.

This grabbed the Viscount's attention. _Angelica, you're stupidity is my savior!_ Ciel thought in relief. _And my virginity savior…_Again, he shuddered. "Well, well," Viscount blinked. "Who is this?"

The youth took this as a time for introduction and held out her right hand. She smiled kindly and tilted her head a little to promote innocence. "Hello, Mister Viscount! I's Angelica Coblat, daughter of Henry Coblat."

Aleister gasped and made a dramatic pose, as he was well known for. "Oh dear me! The orphaned child of the Coblat line! Tell me dear, are you quite alright in your current condition?"

Angelica nodded. "Yes sir! Mister Ciel-"-Sebastian and Ciel went still-"-is taking very good care o' me! He was even nice enough to let me go to this party with a friend o' mine and her tutor, but he couldn't come, unfortunately…" It was a struggle for both master and servant to contain their sighs of relief.

"My, you are just the cutest child I've seen!" Aleister cooned. "Tell me, how did you and this little robin meet?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Sebastian covered her mouth and nodded to Ciel. He then took over the talking. "Oh, family friends~ Her mother was _such_ a sweetheart…Shame to see her die really." Seeing Angelica's wince, he quickly shifted the topic. "Anyways Viscount, shall we have a drink?"

"I guess we shall!" Aleister laughed. He gave Angelica a small wave in farewell. "See you later, Miss Coblat~"

Angelica nodded stiffly. She only complained once he was out of ear shot. "Why?" she groaned. "AN. GEL. I. CA. It ain't that hard to learn, t'ain't it, Mister Sebastian?"

The butler shook his head solemnly. "No, I am afraid it is not…Although, it is as they say." Sebastian's expression turned to one of annoyance. **"The world is filled with **_**idiots**_…"

"You're not an idiot, Sebastian," Angelica giggled.

At this, Sebastian smiled. "Why, thank you M-Angelica! Ow! Please stop it! OW!" Surprisingly, her cat-beatings hurt more than they should have.

These beatings did not stop for quite some time. It got as bad as Sebastian hiding behind an empty platter while staring at her wide-eyed. If you wanted a _demon_ from Angelica, call her 'Miss' or 'Madame' and she would have beat you with her cat until you were bruised, battered, and probably dying on the side of the road somewhere. "Are you not gonna call me 'miss' no more?" she puffed, hugging Sebastian the cat. When Sebastian the butler nodded, she hugged his leg and reverted to innocence. "That's good ta' hear!"

With an amused shake of his head, Sebastian picked her up once more and walked about. Many of the guests stopped him to talk to Angelica for the most part. However, several of the guests-who were in fact hookers-stopped him to talk to _him._ This was greatly disapproved by the youth and they all were chased away with well-crafted insults and lies. Any conversation was mostly about Angelica's parents, that of which was ended by Sebastian with lies and fake necessities, such as a 'talk with his lady', in which he would pretend to stroll over to Ciel. It came to show that the world was, indeed, filled with idiots.

Both figuring they would get nowhere by looking around, they settled in a corner in which both sat down and watched. Nobody really dared to bother them, seeing as both had made it clear that they did not want to be talked to. Nothing was really happening, and Ciel seemed fine from their perspectives. Silent, Sebastian changed his focus to Angelica as she fiddled with her toy aimlessly, just as equally bored.

The silence, however, was shattered soon enough. "_ANGELICA~_"

"AH!" Angelica clung to Sebastian. "Why now, WHY NOW?**!"**

Even the demon was horrified. Scrambling to his feet, he made one step towards his master before tackled mercilessly by none other than Elizabeth. He had a few thoughts on how she never went away and a couple analogies to back up his mental claims, but Sebastain never had the chance to voice them. "Oh, sorry Sebastian!" Elizabeth giggled. This made the butler sigh in defeat. "Huh? What are those glasses for?"

Sebastian took them off and smiled. "Mere decoration, my lady," he fibbed. "So what brings you to this event?"

"Oh, the Viscount sent me an invitation, o' course," Elizabeth giggled. She faced Angelica. "And how are you?"

Oh how badly Angelica wanted to tell her the massive heart-attack she probably just had! Even tell a short haiku about the flash of light that was before her! Yet, she bit her lip and simply shrugged. It was never good to be impolite to a noble. In so, both of them spent quite some time suffering Elizabeth's ramblings until Ciel started motioning Sebastian over. The demon excused himself and left Angelica with Elizabeth, which the half-demon took as revenge for the cat-beating.

Elizabeth clapped a bit before smiling as bright as day. "So~ What do you think of the party?" Angelica gave a small shrug. "Aw, no need to be shy!" _Yes there is,_ Angelica thought. "How's my little Ciel holding up~?"

"He's holdin' up…" Angelica whispered, shrinking.

Footsteps introduced themselves to Angelica's ears. She was mildly stunned that she could detect such a particular pattern of step, but said nothing against it. Looking past Elizabeth, she saw Ciel's aunt and Elizabeth's mother. "Ah, Miss Coblat," she sniffed. "I suppose the Viscount sent you an invitation as well?"

Francis, that was her name right? Angelica could not really remember past the various names of her aunts and the names of other aunts she knew. She took a chance with Francis. It was, after all, the first thing that came to mind. "A-Actually no…Ciel gave me h-his invitation, hehe…" Her voice cracked in the worst of places, so the sentence came out fragmented and nearly incomprehensible.

Never the less, Aunt Francis could hear it, and kept her stance of high authority. Angelica was just grateful that this was not the Queen! "Proper ladies are not supposed to stutter so much," she stated plainly. "Also, don't slouch."

Angelica blinked a bit before obeying. The fact this was not all a scolding was surprising indeed. "Y-Yes Madam…"

Aunt Francis nodded and turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, why don't you keep Angelica company until the person she came here with comes along?" Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then. I hope we meet again, Miss Coblat." With that, she walked off.

_IT! IS! ANGELICA!_ Angelica gave a sigh of defeat and clung to Elizabeth's hand. Her head soon swirled in nausea as Elizabeth ran across the room to a group of younger nobles, possibly in their late teens. She did not speak a word to anyone in this group, nor was she paying attention to anything they said. Clutching her toy, she only watched Ciel and Sebastian struggle with the Viscount of Druitt. It seemed that Ciel was about to rip off his wig and slap poor Aleister with it!

This made Angelica slip away from the group and wander about herself. There was her family, but Amber seemed to be bored from whatever Shira and Jennies were discussing. No need to make herself bored, right? Sebastian and Ciel were clearly occupied. Elizabeth and that group were a bore. Was there nobody to get Angelica through this party? She bumped into a leg. "Sorry," she mumbled.

There was a sharp pain on her scalp that made her scream in fright. People snapped their heads in her direction and some gasped. Jennies whipped out a flintlock while Sebastian glared through his lenses. "GOT YOU, FILTHY WENCH!" bellowed the voice of the one individual she did not want to hear.

Mr. Pyroa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Twenty-One

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" Angelica wailed. This experience was truly horrifying. Her legs were numb, her arms clawed at the man's wrist in feeble attempts to break free of his grasp on her hair, and her eyes were drowned in tears. _"MISTER SEBASTIAN HELP ME!"_

Sebastian's eye twitched. He was not sure whether or not it was from anger, but there was something boiling in him alright. Maybe it was the desperate wailing of Angelica. Maybe it was the aggressive force Mr. Pyroa used against an innocent child. Maybe it was even the atmosphere in the room. Sebastian did not care at the moment. All he knew was that he was _furious_. **"PUT. HER. DOWN."**

Mr. Pyroa laughed at this. "Don't really see how you're the one to be ordering nobles around, butler," he sneered. "Also…"

Out came a flintlock, then pinned to Angelica's temple. She let out a screech of horror at the cold feel of the muzzle, sobbing like an infant. Angelica truly thought she could take him on, but with this surprise attack, all she could do was cry. "SOMBODY!" she shrieked.

Ciel gulped and stepped forward, but the Viscount was quick to draw him back. Honestly, the Earl did not mind. "What is it that you want with that girl?" Aleister demanded.

The fire-demon cackled and dug the muzzle into Angelica's skin, grinning like a maniac. "Why, her existence wiped clean from this Earth of course~" he sang sickly. "You see, dear Viscount, her father set us up to be married once she came of age. Now, is that out of the ordinary?" The Viscount sadly shook his head. "Exactly. Yet, he immediately switched it on me! Saying she was too young! Arranged marriages happen all the time, yet that idiot thought she is too young!"

"Why hold a grudge over something so trivial?**!**" Ciel snapped. This only made Mr. Pyroa laugh whole-heartedly. "What's so funny?"

"The fact you are even _daring_ to insult my choice of grudges when MISS COBLAT is right here under the muzzle!" Angelica froze at these words. "See? I even bet you that this little brat want's to laugh to, isn't that right, _Miss Coblat?_"

Sebastian smirked. "Oh, Mr. Pyroa?" he addressed. The fire-demon glanced up at the other demon. "I believe that if anyone is under any muzzle, it would be _you_."

Mr. Pyroa turned and twisted, but in the end shrugged. "What nonsense are you spitting o-"-The crunch of bone interrupted his sentence. "NGH!"

"IT'S _ANGELICA_ YOU YELLOWED-BELLIED SOW!" Angelica screamed, holding a bar of thick ice. She immediately turned to Amber, Jennies, and Shira. "Get everyone out o' 'ere! Freeze 'em walls!" All three nodded and proceeded with their designated actions.

People immediately fled when Amber opened the doors. Ciel was dragged with the crowd, and Amber to no less. This did not bother Sebastian or Jennies the slightest, for that only made two more people safer from Mr. Pyroa.

Now, Angelica could really hit him, that was for sure. Blood and tiny flames evacuated the soon mangled body each time the bar went down. Her face was twisted with rage and disgust. This man killed off most of her family for a stupid cancelation of a marriage. He was truly a psychopath, would you not think so? Angelica only kept up the assault, however, until the room was clear except for five: Mr. Pyroa, Sebastian, Jennies, Shira, and herself. At this point she thrust the bar away and ran. Typically she ran to Sebastian.

"Mist Sebastian!" she hugged his waist. "Is he-"

"No, he is not dead," Sebastian stared at the body of Mr. Pyroa. Even a demon such as himself could understand that this fire-demon was simply regenerating. "Angelica, run."

This confused Angelica greatly. "What?"

Sebastian smiled down at her and gave her head a pat or two. "Run. He's after you, and I would prefer you not dying today."

Angelica thought on this longer than she should have. Should she leave, like Sebastian wanted, or should she stay, like she wanted? Shall she finish off the fire-demon that killed her family, or shall she leave the dirty work to Sebastian? Well, one thing remained true: Sebastian was stronger than her. If he finished off this demon, it might be done faster than she ever would have. That put a smile on her face for sure and she nodded, offering Sebastian the Cat. "For good luck," she said.

The butler was glad to accept her offering and she started to run. A quick glance at the toy instead of the foe was all it took for one thing to go wrong. That one thing cost Angelica greatly.

_**BAM!**_

A smile on Angelica's face turned upside-down. Her white dress streaked read. She was pushed farther forward by a force only summoned up by Mr. Pyroa as he rose.

He had shot her.

Eyes wide, she fell. Her last thought was that of how happy she would be with Ciel and Sebastian after Pyroa's demise. That, however, was not exactly the case at this point. On the ground, her mind drew a blank, for her life had ceased.

Sebastian stared at her body, wide-eyed. Again, he was not sure whether or not her charms of feeling-manipulation were effective, but he did not care at this point. A grip nearly strangled the crying cat. His head turned mechanically to the fire-demon, teeth grinding together like sandpaper against sandpaper. "You…YOU…" Taking in a deep breath, he blinked his eyes once from their deep-red hue to a malignant pink.** "HOW DARE YOU?**!"

Pyroa did not get a chance to answer, for the room was engulfed in black and ice. Shira and Jennies were glowing a light blue, both just as fearsome. The fire-demon gulped at the realization of his mistake. He had just ticked off three powerful beings at once.

_Clink-Clink. Clink-Clink._

Sebastian was replaced with a dark miasma, his demon form now in view as he was ready to end the one who took Angelica away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Twenty-Two

Everything was black. Angelica searched around, trying to find one person she knew, or someone living. Her body felt cold, and she was really not enjoying the numbness growing in her chest. She was nine, so why was this happening to her? Did she do something wrong? Angelica shook her head and took one step, but quickly saw that one step was the maximum.

The area was illuminated with a clash of fire and light. Light streaked from above like Heavenly waterfalls, bathing the half-demon in security and safety. Fire nipped at her from below, singing her white-and-red dress and giving her legs a reason to keep their nerves awake. Gathering from what tales her mother had spoken of before the gallows, this must have been the point between Heaven and Hell.

Her arms could not be moved. Her legs were stuck to their place. All Angelica could really do was blink idiotically and make popping sounds with her mouth. There was an occasional wriggle of her nose, but it somehow hurt to do so. A stream of fire rose and began to formulate itself like a woman, tall and lean. The flames colored themselves wisely and the figure made was recognized as Yazi Frostbite. This happened with the light as well, but into the form of Sir Henry Coblat.

"Hello Angelica, m' dear!" Yazi waved cheerfully. "See's ya' finally got into a fight your mum would be proud of!"

Henry sighed and flicked the flames with a finger of light. This burned Yazi somewhat, and Angelica guessed that Yazi was now a full-demon and Henry an angel. Angels and demons could not possibly coincide easily, such was Angelica's understanding. "Do not give the poor child ideas, my love," Henry smiled kindly. His bright face turned to Angelica as he ruffled her hair. "Hello Angelica. How did you manage to get into this predicament?"

Angelica could not speak. A feeling of joy washed over her and bade her to run to them and hug them. Maybe whilst doing that, she would sob tears of happiness and call out 'mum' and 'pa'. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen any time soon now was it? In a hoarse whisper, she told both of Mr. Pyroa and his 'dumb grudge' against her for the marriage cancelation, which she thought him rather possessive and sick for.

Yazi nodded slowly after each main point, eventually crossing her arms in a huff. "If I was you, I'd kill him three times over already after shoving his sorry rear into a shark's mouth," she grumbled.

"Now Yazi," Henry sighed again. "Cool d-Pardon the phrase," he added after she stuck her hand of flame into his face. Henry faced Angelica again, seemingly amused. "Well, it seems you're not getting something, my dear."

Angelica quirked up a brow. "What do you mean?" she squeaked.

Both dead parents chuckled. Warmth cut across Angelica's back like a knife, granting her legs a tad more movement. "Honey, you're a half-demon, let's face that," Yazi smiled. "But _deep inside_, you know that does not bind ye' to do bad deeds." The wink she included at the end gave Angelica a hint that she was getting at something.

The lass nodded once before shutting her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Ice covered her vision, and she could not see. A bit scared, her eyes popped open once more. Henry gave her head a pat and smiled. "Why are you afraid of ice?" he asked. "You control it, do you not?"

This comment made Angelica's face grow scarlet. How embarrassing to be afraid of something you controlled! Yet, this made something click. In order to look 'deep inside' herself, as Yazi was hinting at, she would have to not be afraid. How could she not though? Pyroa was alive, Sebastian was there, Shira and Jennies were trapped in the room with them, Ciel and Amber were off and their present locations were not known, so what was not to be feared exactly? After a moment's thought, Angelica's jaw dropped.

She had to stop being afraid that she will lose more.

How else was she to look deep within herself? Herself was herself, nobody else. The fear of others being harmed meant nothing there, and was probably not welcome. Despite the fact she thought this was rather cruel of her inside-self, she agreed silently to comply. "Okay, thanks mum, pa~" she sang sweetly. "I love ye's!"

With that, she closed her eyes. The ice came once again, and she began to will it away. This, however, did not work. Angelica's cheeks puffed out in irritation and she tried again. This came up to no avail as well. She decided to work on focusing more on her own state than the others. Sebastian was up there though…Was he alright? _It is Sebastian,_ she snapped mentally. _To think 'e's not gonna make it is an insult to him!_ A crack appeared in the ice. This was the key to how to break through.

Angelica threw all worries of the Ice Pirates out the window. She kicked hate out of the door. Her memories of companionship were tossed in flames. Angelica stomped on feelings of remorse. She tore ties with other beings to shreds. Her mind was mangled and ripped through until every last piece of anything concerning others was out of her head. The ice was cracked, but only on the surface. Angelica huffed. _This could get annoying, couldn't it?_

It took her a bit of thought, but she decided to will it away again. Nothing happened. Like last time, she attempted a second time, but to no avail. Angelica could not really think of any other solutions to break through the ice behind her eyes other than beating on it, but this was a mere illusion, as much as she knew. This illusion, however, was proving to be quite stubborn. She decided to take another route.

"Go away," she said. It did nothing. "GO AWAY!" It only cracked. Angelica let out an irritated sigh before nearly losing it. She did not care about fear anymore. In fact, she would be glad to have it if it kept her sane! She did not mind caring for others. After all, she was half-human to! She had feelings!

At this thought, it let out a branch of cracks that broke the surface.

Under that very surface were rugged chunks of ice. These chunks made Angelica shiver where she stood and close her eyes tighter. This made the vision more clear and sharper to the eye. "Go away, ice, I need to see what I can do." It cracked. "I need to save my friends, I need to save Mister Sebastian!" More. "I want to see deep inside myself, that self that mum talked about just now! I don't wanna leave no one behind, and I am not going to let ye' stop me, ice, so GET OUT OF MY _HEAD!_"

Her will seemed to be enough to crush it. It exploded in shards of light-blue glimmers and revealed to her nothing but more darkness. Angelica was about to open her eyes in hopelessness before under her, the blue ring appeared. Two figures stood before her now. One was Sebastian, but not Sebastian. This figure had horns and fanged teeth. His talons gleamed with the light of the blue ice underneath and his feet seemed to be those things women wore. Angelica could not exactly name them, but yes, they seemed to be those. The second was Pyroa, built of nothing but flames and wickedness.

What made Angelica frown, however, was Sebastian's frown. He seemed to be troubled, despite his demonic appearance. The dark miasma surrounding him felt soft once she put forth her hand and withdrew the very appendage to a grip full of black-feathers. She glanced up at him and waved. "Mister Sebastian?" she addressed. He did not seem to hear, but she continued anyway. "Are you my inner self?"

Now this question was truly idiotic, but it was not like Angelica was the brightest squirrel in the tree. Sebastian remained silent and Pyroa stood there, grinning menacingly as the flames flickered. It startled Angelica somewhat and she willed the ice to conceal him in a block. Shrieks were heard soon after. Angelica was quick to remove the ice to see the man steaming as if he was deprived of something.

"He needs fuel," a voice muttered. Angelica turned to the older version of herself, dressed in her blue cotton and black knickers with boots. Older Angelica stood on a block of ice with a cutlass of steel in her grip. "Oxygen is fuel for everyone, even fire. Don't we know that?"

Angelica blinked before smiling. She sat on the ground and slapped the ground, cracking the ice and forcing it to break. Sebastian, Pyroa, and older Angelica vanished soon enough and a mirror fell down with. Where this mirror came from, she did not know, but she also did not question this occurrence. The mirror flipped and flipped until it was next to her upside-down head. Her reflection was not the same, for her body was engulfed in blue flame and her attire was similar to her elder self.

The half-demon understood this at least. She was capable of doing good. Angelica Coblat Frostbite, a little girl, was capable of saving those she cared for. Her next action was clear. The numbness in her chest began to subside as her eyes opened. Faint light met her eyes, but not much. The ground she was on was ice covered and shadowed over. Angelica blinked before hearing a few crashes and slams.

"_HAHAHAHA!"_ Pyroa cackled, the wisp of flames accompanying his tone. _"I WIN~ I WIN~ You can never win, butler, FOR SHE IS DEAD!"_

A monstrous roar followed in suit of that gloat. "Jennies, GET AMBER," Angelica heard Shira stress.

"B-But-"

"A daughter of ice maybe able to stop 'im!" Shira huffed. "Now go! Have to heal m' self 'stead of orderin' you's about."

Footsteps hurried to the doors and opened them before quickly shutting them. The sound of ice slipping over the wood was crisp and clear to Angelica. _"Here, want proof that you have lost? HERE!"_

Flames roared as they were thrown. Angelica felt her body burn as flames began to swallow her. Well, at least she would die cremated! She scolded herself for the thought and pondered a bit. How would she survive this? Thinking to her reflection, the body was burning, but the flames were blue instead of orange. Besides, the clothes belonged to those of her elder self!

The two clicked together soon enough. Angelica did not know the consequences of this risk, but it was clear that injuries had come of this battle. One injured being was quite enough! _Mum, please make this necklace control the fire. Please, you hafta' help me!_ No answer._ PLEASE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR ANYMORE DEATHS OF M' LOVED ONES!_ A tear ran down her cheek.

A glow erupted from the necklace. This was light blue and resembled ice in a manner of speaking. In a flash, Angelica saw Yazi in her form of flames, accompanied with others that were either similar or dressed as pirates usually would. These were the ice-pirates who had died. All had apparently gone down, sadly, and now were there. The flash went away and the light engulfed her. Angelica's eyes squeezed tight until she heard something oddly comforting.

"_NO! NO! SHE CAN'T! B-But I just killed her off!"_

"…**Angelica…"**

Her eyes popped open. For some reason, she was standing. Clothes were large on her, but they did belong to her as eighteen years of age. A cutlass was loose on her hip and blue flames waved on her skin. The necklace burnt, which Angelica had to admit hurt greatly, but never the less she was glad to see Sebastian in that demon form she had seen. Pyroa, however, was like an ugly smudge of a portrait: you just want to get rid of it.

"Tally-ho, Mister Sebastian!" she giggled. "Op! New phrase there~ Now, let's get this over with, seeing as we Ice Pirates don't really enjoy heat such as this, ya' know?" Angelica drew her cutlass and a brave smile broke through her face.

Shira was ecstatic, despite the leg of hers that bled from shattered glass. "Aye! The daughter of ice! Frostbite, even, HAHA! We have hope yet!"

Angelica blushed. "Aw shucks, Shira," she laughed. "Though, this fight is going to end faster 'cause I ain't like Sebastian and take m' sweet time, right?" Sebastian could not answer. All he did was smile as the cat next to Shira grinned like a mad-man.


	23. Chapter 23

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Twenty-Three

For a nine-year-old, Angelica gave off a strong offense. Though her cutlass was steel and Pyroa's skin was fire, the fire dispersed more than it would have regularly. The ice surrounding the room must have taken some toll on the fire-demon.

Angelica was not the least bit surprised to see Sebastian standing there in his normal form again. All he did was watch with a smile, obviously bored with the look in his eyes. He probably wondered why she took so long to finish the foe off. This could be answered with a simple 'I'm nine'. Yet again, one of the many powers Angelica lacked was telepathy, so she would not possibly know. With a sigh, she sliced at Pyroa's chest. _Too bad. It would be nice to know what people think…_

This distraction was enough for her to earn a stern punch to the nose. As blood gushed out, a hand of blue flame shot from the ground and grabbed his ankle. A head followed soon after, growling and screeching like a banshee. Angelica only needed to blink to see the human form of Miguel Ravdue before blinking her out of sight. The flames died and left him stunned long enough for Angelica to lop at his neck. All that happened was that steel clanged against some unknown solid and earned her a rough back-slap. The heat left onto her cheek stung and killed the blue flames a tad.

Crashing into the ground did not help her either. Her arm bruised, she knew that by the slightly searing pain. Angelica flung up only to get punched in the cheek and thrown back into the wall. His strength was great, even she had to admit that. Gripping her cutlass firmly, she darted forward and ducked his next blow, slicing at the flames that formed his back. A slight growl warned her to duck, and so she did.

Pyroa swung over her head and in result got knocked in the face by a boot of fire. This flame-figure was obviously Yazi. Some flames where her left eye was supposed to be winked at Angelica before she sank into the ground once more. Angelica would have been smiling if not for the burning sensation in her heart. This amount of heat was truly too much for one such as herself.

Never the less, she fought on. Eventually she was stumbling and Sebastian felt it necessary for him to step in. He never again went back to his demon form during that battle, probably so Angelica would not always see a pure demon when she looked at him. Again, Angelica was not telepathic.

No matter what attacks both pulled, the fire-demon stubbornly stayed up and alive. One attack sent Angelica's left arm up in orange flame that was soon swallowed by the blue. Even though not much damage was taken, Angelica was crying from pain. Her heart felt like someone was smothering it in a lava pit. She was not sure what the cause was at the moment, but she had a few good guesses. At that point, all she cared about was sending Pyroa down so she could fix her chest.

Sebastian noted her winces and squeaks of pain. In so, he would grab some knives and forks he keeps in his pockets for emergencies (having learned from a certain Italian man's mistake of kidnapping his master) and hurtle them at the opponent. These sadly either melted or caused very little damage. Once he glared at Shira as if saying 'do something', but she was so busy tending her injury she did not take notice.

Angelica glanced at the walls constantly. Little by little, new layers of ice were added onto the laid out surface and steadily closed in on them. Pyroa only took notice when the ice was about a foot thick. _"What is this?_!" he roared.

"…Ice…" Angelica blinked. She did not take him as a dense fellow, but his inquiry stated otherwise. A spear of ice formed in her palm and she chucked it at his torso, piercing through flame. "Like that, ye' know?"

He growled and dragged it out, tossing it aside and letting Angelica witness a gap left in the flame. Splinters of ice were left inside his body, thought she did not comprehend what the problem was. Could he not simply melt the ice? Yet again, she herself was on fire, so fire must have slid into the spear. _Sometimes I surprise myself,_ she laughed inwardly. Gripping her cutlass firmly, she repositioned her stance before pouncing.

The demon butler understood that her pain was increasing, for her eyes were becoming closed longer than they should have. Examining the room, all he could come up with was to melt the ice on the walls and extinguish him through the water that would come out. But what was the cost? Usually flame would hurt Angelica!_...Oh dear…_He now understood. This newfound power over blue-fire that she somehow obtained in a trip into death obviously had massive effects on her due to her being. This was not good in the least bit.

"Oh Angelica?" he addressed. She made a sort of grunt that signaled him to continue. "Don't you think that this ice will make the walls soggy?"

_IS HE REALLY THINKING ABOUT THE WALLS AT THIS POINT?_! That is what a normal person would think. However, Angelica took it in the way he had hoped for (mostly due to her innocence). Frowning, she willed her flames to spread and lick at the ice on the walls. The massive spread of the fire, however, gave Angelica great pain in her heart and forced her to cough out some blood. "M-Mister Sebastian?**!"** she panicked. Last time she checked, blood was supposed to remain in the body.

Sebastian was slightly worried himself, but this had to happen. "Just a bit longer, An…_Miss Coblat._" He knew he was in for it later, but this insane attempt came with a weathly prize.

The fire burst out as Angelica huffed, slapping her face with irritation. She dragged that very hand down her face and grumbled a bit before muttering, **"That. Ain't. Me. NAME."**

Pyroa was beat down with water after Sebastian practically signed his death sentence. "Oh, pardon me Madam Coblat."

Angelica was flushed red, whether or not by the burning in her heart. That pain, however, was nothing compared to the irritation she felt towards Sebastian for calling her 'madam', a title of which she would have normally stabbed someone for (at least she thought she would). As Pyroa choked and sputtered in the flood, Angelica grabbed her cutlass and stalked towards the fire-demon with ease, glaring. "Would ye' die so Sebastian can be put in the time-out corner?" she sighed once in front of the struggling man. Angelica pushed his head down and went under herself, the steam and heat of the water unbearable. She just wanted this done and over with.

Every memory of her and Mr. Pyroa came into mind. Each time he looked at her oddly, each time he waved, each time he tried to choke her, each time he tried to kill her. Their time together was one short spent, but she despised him. He slaughtered her family needlessly and yearned for something that was not even equal to average in her views. If anything, he should have admired Ciel's Aunt Francis or Yazi (which she would have beat him down for [in her thoughts]), or someone who was worth mentioning.

With a smile, she said nothing. Her only response to his violent thrashing and disappearing figure was to stab straight into his neck. Something went off that threw her back into the soggy walls. The force was rough and paralyzed her long enough for her to fall into the water and begin to drown. The flames were gone. Her heart was cooling.

All fallen Ice Pirates had been avenged. They had no use to burn her in blue-flame any longer.

During this thought, she realized that the burn of her heart was probably due to the heart itself being burned. Glancing at her necklace, still fused in her skin, she saw it steamed far more than any part of her body. Since this was very close to her heart, it was not hard to put two and two together. Still, even with that matter aside, her heart began to burn again with the dangerous lack of oxygen.

Angelica kicked and struggled, but there was far too much water mass above her than there was below. Her cheeks felt like popping with the extent of which they stretched to let the air occupy the mouth. Shira was on the ground, underwater like her. The difference was that she still mingled with her wound. This made Angelica think the woman was expecting either her or Sebastian to do something about the drowning of the little girl.

The little Ice-Pirate fought to get up, but her vision darkened. The more her heart burned, the more she wanted to open her mouth and spare the organ of the pain. A white glove, however, grabbed her blue shirt and yanked her up. Angelica was more than happy to inhale the oxygen she received once she surfaced. Sebastian held her closely, letting her inhale what she wanted. He swam a bit to the door before kicking it open, letting the water flow out and them with it.

He smiled as Angelica squealed, grabbing his hair for assurance that she would not float off or something of the like. This innocence proved to be useful that day, so he did not mind it. In fact, he never did. Not when she ran off in town. Not when she ruined the walls. Not when she tripped the noble and caused him to injure himself. Not once did he mind her actions of purity ever since day one, when she sat on the road with nothing but her white dress and black cat. Even when she had died, he did not blame her for letting her guard down. After all, the party was rather plain in his opinion.

Sebastian chuckled and crashed into a window, unfortunately breaking it. Both the water and them flowed out and the demon landed roughly onto his back, Angelica wide-eyed on his chest. She glanced up and waved. "Hello!" she giggled.

No doubt was everyone staring at them like lunatics. Sebastian sighed and tilted his head back to be amazed. Instead of shocked, everyone seemed downright relieved. He felt Angelica roll off and help Shira out of the window, for they were only on the second floor after all. Shira hopped off and landed on Angelica's translucent ice pad on the soft, green grass. She glanced up before waving once. "The matter 'as been dealt with," she informed.

"SHIRA!" Amber sobbed, rushing up and tackling the woman. Angelica was her next tackling-victim. "ANGELICA! Ye's alive!"

"Now, now Amber," Jennies strode up, picking up her daughter. "Calm down. D' ye's think it was gonna be any different?"

Ciel came up, no longer in the pink dress. Before Angelica and Sebastian asked, he said that Jennies tricked everyone to thinking that the 'raven' of Viscounts could not take this and they needed Ciel, who was taking a short stroll. When Sebastian asked as to how the change happened, he received no answer. This was enough explanation itself. Angelica yawned and plopped onto the grass, rubbing her eyes. As people came over and interrogated Sebastian thoroughly, he answered all with one statement. "Oh dear, Angelica seems worn out." With that, he picked her up.

Angelica felt Sebastian pick her up and glared at his face. He permitted her to weakly yank his nose before letting her hands drop and her body temperatures start to decrease to a suiting level for Ice-Pirates. Ciel nodded once and gave his farewells before Elizabeth ran up and kissed him, receiving a bit of a strict scolding from Aunt Francis. What not a soul knew, however, was that Angelica was still wide awake and saw this. She grinned and let her mind sink into the world of dreams and light.


	24. Chapter 24

**Black Butler **

**K+**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

_**Deep Inside**_

Twenty-Four

The sheets of the bed were clouds in Angelica's dream. Her cat was, well, her cat. In the dream, Angelica rested on a cloud completely pain free. Her cat rested on her stomach as she breathed in and out deep enough for her vision to sharpen considerably. The clouds above her were black, but that was not a bad thing at all. Sebastian was up there, facing her. His closed-eye smile was as kind as ever, probably the only light in those dark clouds.

"_Time to wake up, Angelica,"_ he said. Angelica took this as the real Sebastian trying to awaken her in a similar fashion.

Her white eyes opened, sparkling with the light that shone onto their surface. There, in the corner of her vision, was the top of Sebastian's head. She giggled and turned, seeing the same closed-eye smile as she had behind her eyelids. "Good morning, Mister Sebastian!" she greeted, sitting up and dropping Sebastian the cat. "Oh crumpets!"

She reached for it, but Sebastian plopped it onto her head soon enough. He chuckled and knelt down, deep-red eyes open for her to see the light bounce off of them. "And how was your sleep?" he wondered.

"It was good actually~" she sang, hopping out of the bed and turning to Sebastian. "Does Ciel have anything to do today?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, he does not actually. I doubt he knows this, however." Angelica beamed at this. "Why do you ask?"

Angelica directed to the window of her room, which flooded with sunlight and held the view of glimmering plants covered in morning dew. "I thought that we's could go outside and play if 'e wants to, so maybe we could relax a bit! I means, Pyroa-"

"What? No 'mister'?" Sebastian blinked.

The Ice-Pirate puffed at this and crossed her arms. "Didn't I tells ye'? Hmm. Must've only been Mister Finian. Anyways, if I don'ts like a person, I don'ts put a 'mister' in front of their name."

Sebastian nodded with understanding. With all the happenings lately, he had actually forgotten about that particular conversation he had listened to on her first day there in Phantomhive Manor. Bowing his head, he smiled. "Of course, Angelica," he chuckled. He gave her head a pat or two and stood up straight. "Now, I must check on those 'servants'…"

Before he could step out of the door, Angelica grabbed the back of his coat. Sebastian turned to see her smiling, holding Sebastian the Cat close to her heart. "Mister Sebastian, 'fors ye' go, can I do something?"

The demon butler was not exactly sure what she was up to, but nodded anyways. "I guess." Angelica pointed to the ground as if to say to lower down. Sebastian bent down with his hands folded behind his back. "What is i-"

His voice was muffled when lips touched his. Sebastian's eyes popped open at a length that would have worried some people. Angelica's eyes, however, were closed as she smiled. Pulling away, she giggled with a tinted-pink face. "Sorry Mister Sebastian, but I saw Ciel and Elizabeth doin' it and wondered what it felt like. Hope ye' don't mind~" That was all she said before she ran out, talking to her cat about flowers and sun.

Sebastian remained in his position, bent over and wide-eyed. His back gradually straightened as he fought to get his thoughts back in line. He was honestly stunned by the sudden 'attack' and could only blink. Sebastian's thoughts were nothing but a scrambled mess that could not be understood by even the brightest of people. Eventually he covered his lips with one gloved hand. "Oh dear…" he whispered, still fairly stunned.

Downstairs, Angelica checked on the servants herself. All of them were at the table in the Servant's Quarters. Tanaka 'ho, ho, ho'-ed per usual. Bard and Finian were complaining about something Sebastian did. Mey-Rin only polished her glasses nervously before taking notice of Angelica's blurry figure. "Oh!" she gasped, sliding her glasses back on. "H-Hello Angelica! Snuck up on us, didn't-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Bard and Finian clung to each other at the discovery of the little girl in the doorway. "W-WHERE'S YOU COME FROM?**!**"

Angelica was confused by this, so simply answered, "My mum made me." This resulted in Bard tumbling over. "Goodness gracious! Are you okay, Mister-"-Bard burst out laughing. "…Erm…He's alright, yes?" Mey-Rin nodded and Angelica said nothing further.

Later they were called into the dining room. All filed in to see Ciel sitting in his chair with a flustered Sebastian leaning against the wall, covering his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at nothing in particular. Bard immediately asked him what was up, but Sebastian stubbornly answered, "The ceiling, what else?" With that, he waved to Angelica. "Hello Angelica. Where did you run off to?"

"I checked up on the servants for ye'!" she cheered, sitting next to Ciel. Angelica faced the Earl. "So, Mister Ciel, can we play outside today?"

Ciel was a bit surprised at this sudden inquiry, but remembered what Sebastian told him this morning about him having nothing scheduled. With a sigh, he shrugged. "I see no reason to object, in all honesty," was his answer.

Angelica cheered and clapped her hands, taking a bite of whatever was on the plate in front of her. Her face flushed red and she coughed, waving at her mouth. "HAT!" she squeaked, her tongue burnt enough for the word to come out incorrectly.

The Earl tapped her glass of water next to the plate. Angelica swiped it and began to inhale it down, waving at her poor tongue constantly. This brought some entertainment to the Earl, but he mentally scolded himself for enjoying her moment of slight pain. Sebastian the Cat smiled, for a slight burn of the tongue was not enough to bring an Ice-Pirate down, let alone Frostbite, the most powerful branch of them.

Breakfast soon passed and all in the manor went outside. Angelica skipped out and twirled in the grass, giggling and laughing. Finian was happy as well, though he was careful not to try and play 'catch' with her. Last time that happened, several things broke in the first second of flight alone. Pluto came out of his usual area in his dog-demon form, spewing tiny flames out of his mouth. When Bard aggravated him enough to increase the amount of flames, Angelica screamed and ran behind Ciel and Sebastian. Neither of them blamed her.

Hiding under Sebastian's coat, she promptly refused to come out of 'hiding'. Sebastian eventually tugged her out against her will and knelt in front of her, patting her head. "Do not worry, Angelica," he laughed softly. "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am around."

She sniffled as if she was about to cry. "R-Really?" she squeaked. Even though he swore they had this conversation already, he still nodded. She was no more than a child, and children were not expected to have long-memories. With his response given, Angelica hugged the butler. "Thank you, Mister Sebastian!" she giggled.

Sebastian let out a simple sigh and hugged her back, smiling. "You are most welcome, Angelica," he replied. The butler pried away and gave her head more pats until goading her to play some more with the servants.

Ciel stood next to his butler, looking slightly confused. "Sebastian?" he addressed.

"Hmm?" was the reply.

"Is there a reason why you seem so…close…with Angelica?" Ciel wondered.

Sebastian actually struggled with the question himself. Angelica was a nine-year-old half-demon who could barely spell, nor speak correctly. He, himself, was a full-fledged demon who was educated well enough to serve his master. What connections did they possible have with each other? Angelica was a noble, he was a butler. Angelica was small, he was big. Angelica was a girl, he was a man (sort of). The answer to the question was still somewhere off in the deep mass he referred to as his brain.

Remembering how Angelica had beaten Pyroa, he found some connection. Glancing at the cat she held, he grinned. "We both like cats," he answered. "Yes, that's it…We both like cats."

Though the real reason was different, he did not utter it. That was not the time to speak of connections with Angelica Coblat Frostbite. That was the time for relaxation, that is, until a certain figure came up.

Never the less, Angelica laughed and played with the servants and sometimes Sebastian. She giggled and danced, squeaked and ran, hollered and skipped, anything to show that she was happy. Why would she not be? Her family was, for the most part, slaughtered and she was left an orphan. Yet, Mister Ciel Phantomhive welcomed her with open arms and here she was, happy as ever. Why though? As said, her family was killed off! Yet, it is the fact of being welcomed to a home. Angelica had a home. This was all she would ever need for a life-time. Deep inside herself, she knew that that was the answer.

**-Author's Note-**

**There is a slight possibility of a sequel, so keep a look out for anything called 'Deep Inside 2' (how creative I am). If there is not something called that, I obviously did not write a sequel.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
